Obiligatory RWBY futanari
by Bokutou
Summary: I write smut, I plant to write a RWBY fic, so I felt obligated to do some RWBY futa goodness since it appears to be it's own genre at this point.(although not to same extent as futa Naruto fics) Various pairings, PWP, taking requests for scenes and OCs.
1. Character Guide

**This was originally a introduction to the fic, but since I'm more then fifteen chapters in at this point I've decided to make this a character sheet page for easy reference, as well some guidelines for submitting an OC or scene request.**  
 **Be warned as this contains some spoilers, but being smut and all consider them things to look forward to.**  
 **Note that in the story itself some of this information changed due to me misremembering (and it slipping my mind to check my notes) or just wanting to change it, for all intent's and purposes all character information listed here is the correct, canon info.**  
 **I'm in the process of converting myself to the metric system, because the U.S. system is dumb, as a result I default to metric for volume and US for lengths. Just remember that one foot is 30 centimeters and 1 gallon is 3.8(rounded up) liters, Ill provide rounded conversions for lengths.**  
 **For girth I'm actually labelling the width and not circumference or diameter since, logically, width implies thickness and girth, and it's easier for me to remember.**

 **Ruby**  
Length: 18cm (7in)  
Girth: 4.6cm (1.8in)  
Foreskin: uncut  
Balls: none  
Pubes: sprouting  
Cum: 2 deciliters  
Figure/build: hourglass/Skinny  
Bust: budding  
Hips: Slender  
Ass: Cute  
Specialties: Doggy style, riding, Speed via semblance  
Notes: Total crush on weiss because shipping; Will get pregnant from her.  
Can cum multiple times, sometimes without slowing down at all.  
Will go through a growth spurt over the course of the fic, namely her penis, hips, and breasts will get larger and her pubes will grow.  
The final size is yet to be decided, so I'd like to hear suggestions, the only rule is that she remain cute, my current decision is 10 inch penis, A cups, and a fuzzy patch.

 **Weiss**  
Length: 35.5cm (14in)  
Girth: 3cm (1in)  
Foreskin: cut  
Balls: Egg-sized  
Pubes: strip  
Cum: 2 liters  
Figure/Build: Rectangle/ scrawny  
Bust: delicious flat chest  
Hips: Slim  
Ass: Cute  
Specialty: footjobs  
Notes: Her pussy is a huge weak spot for her, she's also the unwilling beacon bicycle: Girls like to tie her to her/their bed and ride her, usually trying to get pregnant from the schnee seed.

 **Blake**  
not futa!  
pubes: a nice fluffy patch, similar to cat fur  
Figure/build: Hourglass/Nubile  
Bust: B cups  
Hips: Fertile  
Ass: Bellabooty  
specialty: Bondage, using her tongue  
Notes: Will get pregnant form Yang, because shipping.  
Blake is the designated slut, and will have a shit load of kinks, she'll pretty much be the team sperm receptacle.

 **Yang**  
Length: 10cm (4 in)  
Girth: 7.6cm (3 in)  
Foreskin: phimosis  
Balls: orange sized  
Pubes: Forest  
Cum: 2 liters  
Figure/build: inverted triangle/ Athletic  
Bust: it's Yang, DD cups are obvious  
Hips: Curvy  
Ass: Thick  
Specialty: Anal  
Notes: Hates condoms so she relies on pulling out or her partners being on the pill/a safe day.  
Her cum is extra hot.

 **Pyrrha**  
Length: 15cm (6 in)  
Girth: 3.3cm (1.3 in)  
Foreskin: cut  
Balls: none  
Pubes: shaved  
Cum: 1 deciliter  
Figure/build: rectangle/ athletic  
Bust: A cups  
Hips: Average  
Ass: Average  
Specialty: stamina  
Notes: six pack abs, will get pregnant from a fan's OC, doesn't do anal.

 **Nora**  
Length: 33cm (13 in)  
Girth: 3cm (1.2 in), but has a huge glans  
Foreskin: cut  
Balls: Coconut sized  
Pubes: natural  
Cum: 10 liters (2.6 gallons)  
Figure/Build: hourglass/ athletic  
Bust: C cups  
Hips: Wide  
Ass: Bubble butt  
Specialty: Receiving Anal, Ahego, Deepthroating  
Notes: She breaks her condoms, so she needs to pull out, otherwise she usually only fucks Ren with a few exceptions.

 **Neo3**  
Length: 60.96cm (2 feet exactly)  
Girth: soda can  
Foreskin: uncut  
Balls: Melon sized  
Pubes: pink white and brown patch of bush, makes the shape of neopolitan ice cream, because why not?  
Cum: 20 liters (5.2 Gallons)  
Figure/build: hourglass/curvy  
Bust: D cups  
Hips: Fertile  
Ass: Pillow  
Specialty: Impregnation, Cum inflation, Making partners feint  
Notes: Best futa! can, and will, get anyone pregnant. especially OCs. (hint hint)

 **Coco**  
Length: 30cm (12 in)  
Girth: 3.8cm (1.5in)  
Foreskin: cut  
Balls: lemon sized  
Pubes: shaved  
Cum: fills a coffee mug  
Figure/build: hourglass/skinny  
Bust: B cups  
Hips: Average  
Ass: thick  
Specialty: Facials  
Notes: Loves drinking cum, often puts it in her coffee if she doesn't drink it out right, gets knocked up by Glenda

 **Velvet**  
Length: 10cm (4 in)  
Girth: 2.5cm (1 in)  
Foreskin: uncut  
Balls: none  
Pubes: a little fluffy tuft  
Cum: half deciliter  
Figure/build: rectangle/ curvy  
Bust: A cups  
Hips: Thick  
Ass: Sir mixalot approved  
Specialty: cuddling, romance  
Notes: Designated waifu, loves tribbing,

 **Penny**  
Pubes: none  
Figure/build: rectangle/skinny  
Bust: delicious flat chest  
Hips: average  
Ass: plain  
Specialty: Rotating vaginal walls  
Notes: Could be made into a futa later, under the logic of being modified/upgraded  
 **  
Winter**  
Length: 45cm (18 in)  
Girth: 3cm (1in)  
Foreskin: cut  
Balls: none  
Pubes: smooth  
Cum: half liter  
Figure/build: inverted triangle/curvy  
Bust: B cups  
Hips: Mature  
Ass: Plain  
Specialty: group sex.  
 **  
Cinder**  
Length: 15cm (6 In)  
Girth: 5cm (2 in)  
Foreskin: cut  
Balls: Tennis ball sized  
Pubes: shaved  
Cum: half liter  
Figure/build: hourglass/slim  
Bust: D cups  
Hips: Fertile  
Ass: Buns  
Specialty: Dominating  
Notes: S&M mistress, because of course she is  
 **  
Emerald**  
Length: 28cm (11 in)  
Girth: 4cm (1.8 in)  
Foreskin: Phimosis  
Balls: Walnut sized  
Pubes: dense patch  
Cum: half deciliter  
Figure/build: rectangle/skinny  
Bust: C cups  
Hips: Fertile  
Ass: Bubble butt  
Specialty: Kama sutra, finding partner weak spots  
Notes: Double jointed, piercings and tattoos

Glynda  
Length: 38cm (15 in)  
Girth: 5cm (2 in)  
Foreskin: uncut  
Balls: Apple sized  
Pubes: Natural  
Cum: 1.5 liter  
Figure/build: hourglass/curvy  
Bust: C cups  
Hips: Mature  
Ass: Motherly  
Specialty: Cervix penetration, inflation, impregnation,  
Notes: Will cause pregnancies, but not to the same extent as Neo

Raven will be added shortly.

So, if you'd like to see your OC's I request a sheet like the ones used above, go ahead and copy paste this one here if you'd like, naturally whether your OC is male, female, or a futa is up to you (even a trap is acceptable) so list the information as it applies.

Name:  
Age:  
Length:  
Girth:  
Foreskin:  
Balls:  
Pubes:  
Cum:  
Figure/build:  
Bust:  
Hips:  
Ass:  
Specialty:  
Ons:  
Offs:  
Notes:

 **Unless you want me to come up with everything, I suggest, but not require, that you pitch the scene as well.**

A few rules to follow.  
1\. I will NOT consider guest users, scene pitches are one thing but I NEED to talk to you to get the details settled for using an OC to do them justice.  
2\. Can not be better then Neo! You can have a horse Faunus dickgirl with an appropriate appendage sure, but if they are longer, thicker, bustier and cum more then Neo all at once they are too much. Neo isn't just best futa because Neo fucking rules, I made her that way to set a bar.  
3\. If I have to double-check their name to make sure it isn't Mary Sue, you need to make some alterations, and as long as your willing to make them I'll still hear you out. A little bit of wish fulfillment here and there is fine, but remember that you're not the only one reading it.  
They can get other Characters pregnant with my OK, but remember they **need balls** to do so, and they themselves can get pregnant as well, _especially if you pair them with Neo or Glenda._

As for pitching scenes, all I really need is  
 **1\. the pairing:** who's involved  
 **2\. the set-up:** how they end up having sex  
 **3\. the activities:** where they stick it, how and in what order  
 **4\. the cool-down:** where they finish, and what becomes of it.  
Of course, the pairing is the only one that's actually nessacary, as long as I have ideas to go off of I can work with anything.  
For guest reviewers/PMers I highly encourage giving me all four so I have something substantial to work with since I won't be able to communicate with you.


	2. Freezerburn: Shower Shagging

The daily battle had begun.

Yang and Weiss awoke at pretty much the same time, and after a brief moment of catching each other's gaze, the two made a break for the bathroom.  
When you have four teenage girls, three of whom are hermaphrodites sharing a room, getting to use the shower becomes a daily conflict.  
Normally, Weiss would win just out of being the first one awake, but today she got into a draw, Yang and her stuck in the doorway, struggling to get through.

"Not today Weiss!" Yang said between grunts of exertion, "I'm getting in first."

"And using up all the hot water? Think about your teammates!" Weiss demanded.

"Screw my teammates I've got hair to take care of."

A fed up Blake, who was never a morning person, groaned and approached them from behind, "Just do it together!" She gave them a firm shove, knocking them over onto the floor, and closed the door and propped a chair against it under the knob. "Don't come out till you've settled down.", with another groan she went back to her bed lie down, facing away from an equally sleepy Ruby who shut her privacy curtain to tend to her morning wood.

Hot water pelted two naked bodies. Yang of course was focused entirely on her hair as Weiss idly scrubbed herself, clearly distracted by the sight before her.  
Yang cocked a grin when she noticed where her eyes were cast, "Like what you see princess?" Yang put her hands on her hips and thrust them forward, Weiss realign back a little as the blonde presented her crotch to her. "No, not particularly, Yang your love for your hair doesn't have to include...down there."  
"Oh that..." Yang looked down at her unkempt bush, her flaccid cock hanging below, "Yeah I actually use to mow my lawn quite a bit, but it kept growing back like weeds, so I gave up."  
Weiss gave a sly smile of confidence, "I guess we all can't be pretty, or long." She gave her own member a stroke to draw attention to it, the damn thing being a foot long even unaroused. "Oh come on Weiss, everyone knows girth is what matter most."

"That's not true, length is where it's at, you've never truly enjoyed sex until you felt what it's like to be directly inside someone's womb."

"I don't need it, besides the asshole feels way better."

"No the womb! And length!"

"The butt! And girth!"

"JUST FUCK ALREADY!" screamed angry Blake from beyond the bathroom door.

Weiss and Yang stopped, then Yang gave another a grin "Well, appearances are only skin deep, how's your staying power?" she asked, jerking her fuckstick to full hardness, the foreskin clinging to the head as it stiffened.  
"I'll have you know that everyone I've been with has been more then satisfied." Weiss didn't even need to touch herself, just a few seconds of dirty thoughts and her pecker rose, sticking straight out, the tip turning red.  
"It's on!" With Yang's battle cry as the signal to two brought their poles together, stroking them as they felt each other's dick flesh. Weiss had one had around both cocks as Yang did, the other rubbing the rest of her length to have as much of her rod feeling good as possible. "Need to work the whole thing hunh? There's a disadvantage to length."  
"But it means that there's more to feel," Weiss replied, "And at least I don't have phimosis."  
Yang shot a bit of precum, lubricating them both, "You know Weiss, foreskin has nerves endings, if you're cut you feel less sexual pleasure."  
"I'll show you less sexual pleasure." Weiss cupped Yang's balls with her left hand, the brawler moaned softly as her sensitive orbs were stimulated, coaxing more cum to squirt out, most of on Weiss.  
"Now that's dirty, I'll get you for that!" Yang stuck two fingers up the heiress's pussy, her palm rubbing the back of her balls. It was Weiss's turn to precum now, along with a louder moan and some trembling knees, "Oh, did I find your weak point?"  
"n-no!" Weiss pouted, squeezing the base of her cock desperately, Yang smirked and stuck another finger inside, the heiress cried out out, her cock twitched, pointing up as it let loose nearly a gallon of baby batter.

All over Yang's hair.

Weiss stood there, eyes wide and body stiff as her penis softened, Yang clenching her fist, "Weiss..."  
"I'm sorry!" Weiss eep'd, "I didn't mean to-" Yang grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and pushed her against the wall, "Good luck getting to class on time with no feeling in your legs."  
Weiss gulped. First she felt Yang crouch behind her, digging her tongue into her rosebud as four fingers probed her womanhood. "Yang! Don't lick it, that's a dirty place."  
Yang ignored her, and shoved a finger inside instead, "You're quite tender snowflake. This is gonna be good." Weiss could feel Yang stand up behind her, then felt her flesh sword being put in position, she bit her lip in preparation.

As she figured, Yang's entry was a not a slow inch by inch invasion, but a single hard shove. Weiss grunted as Yang's thick four inches of girl meat stretched her back door.  
Not even a second later Yang was grunting and panting as she pumped her piston back and forth, concerned only with getting rocks with no regard for Weiss, who moaned in both pain pleasure, being pushed against the wall with each thrust.

"How do you think they're getting on in there?" Ruby asked, "It's been like 15 minutes, they should be out by now."  
"I wouldn't worry about it." Blake replied just before they heard the fencer screaming from inside the bathroom, "I would worry about that."  
"Oh, they're just making up I'm sure, now let's continue." Blake returned to sucking off her leader, taking her seven inches down to the base, then squeezing hard with her lips as she went back up, sucking on the tip as she swirled her tongue, "ahh~ Blake..." Ruby moaned as she lied on her back, Blake arm across her waist as she worked on her ample prick. Blake stuck a finger in a Ruby's hole, hitting her prostrate, Ruby replied by bucking her hips as her second load of the day started building up, ready to blow. Blake smiled around her shaft with come hither eyes as her leader Burst, the faunis eagerly swallowing the salty goo that erupted in her mouth.  
Ruby panted a bit as Blake gave a loving kiss to her still stiff member, then went down to give her leader's moist folds some much needed attention.

"Yang! Slow! Down! At! Least!" Weiss pleaded with each ram Yang gave her, some light tears dripping down her cheeks. "Shuddup and take it like man!" Yang replied, holding her by the shoulders as each thrust got faster, Weiss's hole well stretched out around her fat dong, "Don't call me a man!"  
"Weren't you the one confident about the length of your cock earlier? then shooting a huge load all over a lady? sounds pretty manly to me."  
"Don't say that!" Weiss's rear entrance was in searing pain, though the pleasure it did provide was getting her cock nice hard again, straining against the wall. Yang grabbed her hips and began slamming herself into the heiress the sound of flesh smacking flesh louder then the shower head. Yang felt that pressure building up inside and bit her lip to try to hold it in for as long as possible, Weiss's legs wobbled as she struggled to stay standing as she reached her plateau. "Yang! I'm Gonna-" "Not before me!" Yang reached around and practically strangled little Weiss she was squeezing her base so hard.  
Weiss had lost all feeling from the waist down, her rear numb from the slamming, her legs giving out from under her, but with each and every stroke her feeling came back, her neurons firing up with every lightning bolt of pleasure her nerve endings sent up, she wanted desperately to cum, but even a load of her size could not get through Yang's iron grip on her meat rod.  
Yang smiled at her work, "I guess you've had enough." She reached her max speed, and maintained it for several seconds as she pulled on Weiss's hair. Finally, her whole body quivered and her legs locked up as she filled the Schnee's bowels with a liter of spunk as she released her hold, Weiss cock and pussy both bursting right along with her.  
A moment passed in silence save for the showerhead, which by now had gone cold, helping the heated pair to cool down. Yang slowly withdrew herself, watching as Weiss's gape closed up, seed still dripping out and down her thighs. "great fuck Weiss, can' wait to do it again." Yang complimented as she stepped out and grabbed a towel. "y-yeah..." Weiss said, "It's a date."

Yang and Weiss shared the shower ever since.


	3. Strawberry Ice Cream: Feverish Fucking

Ruby looked as terrible as she felt, cold sweat on her brow, eyes half open, the occasional moan of discomfort as her body ached all over.  
Yang put a cold rag on her sister as she grabbed the thermometer from her mouth and checked it, "One-eleven, geez, Hey Weiss can you stand near her so she can cool down better."  
"I'm not a refrigerator Yang, take this seriously." Weiss snapped as she sat a platter down on the bedside table, "Here's some orange jusice and asprin, and a cool glass of water just for good measure." She helped her leader take two pills who grimaced when she swallowed them with the juice, "Yuck pulpy."

"You gonna be ok while we're in class?" Blake asked softly.

"Hunh? you guys just gonna leave me?" She whined.

"I'm not letting my grade drop unless it's a real emergency," Weiss explained, "and it's not like we can bring you with us, you're as sick as dog." Zwei barked from the foot of the bed.

"B-but I can totally make it to class!" Ruby painfully sat up, "See?" She tried to stand only to lose her balance, Yang catching her, "You can barely walk sis. Just take it easy alright?" She told her, laying her back down and tucking her in so she was comfortable but not to hot. "We'll check in on you between classes, I'll come first and bring you some chicken noodle soup ok?"

"Okay..." Ruby lamented, "Turn the AC down on your way out."

Weiss, Yang and Blake gave their goodbyes and get-wells, leaving Ruby with just herself and Zwei who curled up beside her. Ruby followed his lead and closed her eyes, figuring the aspirin would kick in by the time she woke back up.

* * *

Zwei's head shot up, a delicious smell hitting his nostrils, he looked towards the door to see a hand holding a doggy biscuit, bacon flavored by the smell. With a happy face the corgy ran forward, just as the treat was within his reach it was tossed down the hallway, without a second thought he gave chase, chowing down on the goody for a good while before returning only to find a locked door barring his entry.  
Inside, Neo undressed to her underwear as she watched Ruby's adorable sleeping face. She had only nodded off a couple of minute ago but already she was having a good dream judging by the tent pitched in her sheets. Neo gently and stealth fully lifted the blanket, finding the girl wore a cute pair of rose print jammie pants, which were soon pulled down to her knees.  
Seven inches huh? Neo licked her lips as she softly traced Ruby's length with a fingertip, it was very delicious looking, with just a few hairs sprouting her and there on her young pubis, and she wouldn't have to put a rubber on her. Although she hope for bigger, this girl was quite the score nonetheless.  
With that, Neo peeled her foreskin back and popped the head into her mouth, gently stroking the ample length as she gave head. Ruby moaned softly, in her dream, Weiss had just accepted her confession making her heart flutter, only to then get on her knees, she didn't expect that.

Neo kept her eyes on her all the while, both because she was cute and also too see how much she was waking as she did her work. She freed the futahood from her mouth and kept stroking it as her tongue dove into her tasty folds, Ruby's pussy had just a tinge of sweetness to it, enough to please Neo's sweet tooth. Ruby moaned some more, stirring a bit, she never thought Weiss would be so skilled with her tongue.  
A bit of pre drip down the shaft, and Neo was quick to lap it up as she licked the girl from base to tip. hum a bit as she savored it before swallowing, it was sweet too. With a smile she stuffed Ruby's whole length between her cheeks. "unh...suck me..."Ruby murmured. Neo obliged, increasing pressure with her lips and working on her tongue on the glans each time she went up, a finger stroking her moist lady lips. Ruby moaned, bucking her hips, her dream had faded and now she was focused only the pleasure.  
"ehh...hummm...ahh~!" Neo was surprised by the sudden ejaculation, with little build up and no warning her mouth was suddenly filled with jism. She hummed as she swished it around in her mouth, in terms of volume it was just a little bit more then what a male produced, but it was definitely thick as a hermaphrodite's would be, and not a bad heat either, plus, that sweetness, oh god that sweetness.

Neo swallowed with a bright smile, "wh...who are...?" Neo looked back to Ruby, her vision weak she could only barely make out the short cute-mute looking back. She could see a head of pink and brown hair, and matching bra and stockings below with, the pink and browns alternating as they went down. The only thing out of place was a pair of white panties, which the figured bent over to remove and toss at her face.  
Ruby pulled the silk garment off, feeling a stickiness which produced a strong, familiar scent as she did so. As soon as she realized it was futa-cum, she felt a weight on her and something being shoved up the bottom of her tank top and out the neck area, stopping only inches from her face.  
Ruby blinked away the last of the blurriness from her vison. "you...you're-" Neo stopped her with a finger to her lips, a seductive smiel on her lips as she winked. Ruby looked down to see what was placed on her chest, her eyes widening, "huge!" was all she could say about the uncut girl dick, how in Oum's name did she keep that in her pants?

Even underwear designed for futa could only do so much, and Neo was using woman's panties.

Neo grabbed Ruby's hardness and placed it at the entrance to her wet love tunnel, Ruby shook her head, "Wait, I've never put it in before." Neo smirked, and lowered herself down gently. Ruby exhaled, It felt just as she had always imagined it would, better then even Blake's mouth, and way better then her hand, enveloping her just as the onahole would that yang got for her, but was much warmer.  
Once Neo felt her precum inside, she began bobbing up and down on the now-woman. Ruby hummed, legs straightened out and stiffened to raise her hips lightly, meeting her halfway. She brought her attention back to the two-footer under her shirt, which she lifted over her head, "Sorry if my boobs are big enough, but I'll try my best." She mimicked what her sister would sometimes do for her, grabbing her still growing B cups and wrapping them as best she could around the meat long, moving them up and down as she sucked on the tip like a giant lollipop.  
Neo hummed, Ruby's cock felt so good, and it was curved in just the right way to hit her spot, and it certainly helped that she had a clue on how to give a boobjob. A great big glob of pre of came out, roughly twice the amount Ruby would produce in a full orgasm, and she could see that the girl's urethra opened a bit when she came, clearly meant to allow as much out as possible. Most of landed on her chest, but Ruby licked up all she could, getting some on her chin in the process, she found it to be sugary sweet as well, and almost as hot as Yang's. Getting an idea, she focused on licking her rider's cumslit.  
It seemed to have an effect, as Neo's hum became an excited squeak. She rode faster, and harder, her nice butt hitting the reapers thighs, Ruby answered in kind, bending her knees to raise her cock up higher and with more force, pre dripping from within Neo's snatch to lube up the welcoming hole. Ruby gave the monster between her tits another look over. It was a veiny and triumphant bastard, at the base above was a patch of soft curls, the left side pink, the right side brown and the middle white, carefully trimmed and groomed into the shape of a scoop of ice cream. Ruby decided that licking was enough and proceeded to cram the meat into her mouth, managing to get at least four or five inches, the bright red mushroom head alone taking up three of them. Ruby hummed around the cock, her pussy dripped a little, Neo squeezed her harder, and shot another glob of pre into her mouth.  
Several minutes passed and the bed began to creak below them as ruby thrusted harder, her boobs not getting the job done, she was now stroking off Neo while the other hand cupped her giant balls. Neo's hums and coos became throaty moans and sexual sighs as she rode Ruby's red rocket harder, eyes rolling back and mouth hung open. "Neo, I'll cum," Ruby told her after taking the cock out of her mouth, "Can I do it inside?"  
Neo gave her nod and began bouncing up and down on her lap. Ruby grunted, curling her toes as Neo steadily gained speed, unable to keep up with she raised her hips high and left them there, bucking and squirming in pleasure and recoil as Neo used her like a living dildo, her pussy rapidly squeezing and relaxing around her maleness.  
Neo slammed herself down on Ruby roughly, and again, and with the third once she came, bucking her hips with thrashing her knees as she squirted, her orgasm set off Ruby's, every rope, every twitch of her woman wang set off sparks in her growing libido as she gave a creampie for the first time in years, starting a fire of lust that would not die down.  
Now that she remembered how good it feels, there was no excuse, she was gonna make Weiss her girlfriend if it killed her.

Neo lifted herself off of Ruby and stood at her bedside, turning around, bending over and spreading her pussy open, letting Ruby take a good long look at the semen she shot dripping out, as well as seeing her cute little asshole. "wow..." Ruby sighed, both in satisfaction and exhaustion, only some of which was from her fever. Neo looked back with a face full of appreciation, "You're welcome." Ruby smiled softly.  
Neo turned back around, presenting her cock to the leader of RWBY, "oh...you haven't cum yet...I'm afraid there's only so much I can do in my position."  
Neo scoffed and lifted the reaper's legs up, rubbing her tip against her wet lips. Ruby shook her head fearfully, "No way! I could barely suck it your way too big for there." Neo pouted, "But uh..." Ruby blushed a little, "You can use the other place...my sister does and she's almost as thick as you are."  
Neo's cock twitched, incestuous anal? Now that was unexpected, who knew such a sweet girl was hiding such a naughty side?

Neo lifted Ruby's legs to her shoulders, who kept them there by wrapping her arms around her thighs, letting Neo brace herself against her feet as she put her womb piercer in position.  
Ruby grunted, first came the huge tip, precum lubing up the inches to follow, slowly, one after another. After a whole minute of pushing Neo buried over a foot of majestic mast into Ruby's accommodating backdoor. Neo grabbed Ruby's rocket, and started jerking it off as she withdrew all the way to tip, the crown popping out pas the ring of muscle before plunging it all back inside. She repeated this process, wanking the reaper all the while, precum lubing both actions as each thrust grew harder, and faster, reaching deeper. Five minute in and Ruby found herself rolling her eye's back, cock covered in white and asshole taking a hard pounding.  
With her partner out of it Neo was free to fuck as she pleased, ramming her rod roughly, grunting, sweating and panting with her tongue out as she did so.  
Both eyes of the pair were glazed over, Ruby from fatigue and overstimulation, Neo from sheer lust. Ruby realized that she may have ejaculated two times now all over Neo's hand, which is probably why it was flaccid now, and why Neo was using her cum-soaked hand to alternate finger her pussy and her own.

Ruby had little time to reflect on what it felt like having her own cum in her, as Neo was now utterly pounding her, smacking her curvy hips into poor Ruby.  
The stimulation bringing her back to her sense enough to cry from the combination of pleasure and pain, Ruby began to rub her pussy wildly, even in her addled state she could feel dam building up, ready to break as more and more pre cum filled and dripped from her ass and Neo's mighty meat throbbed inside her. Neo...I can't take it any more.." Ruby moaned. Neo wanted this to last as long as possible, but it looked like Ruby wasn't gonna last much longer.  
She sped up, lifting Ruby onto her shoulders, who spread her legs and held them by her knees, letting Neo hammer her hole with as much energy as her short, tired body could put into it, managing to get another inch of dick inside as she did so. Ruby moaned, finger's still rubbing her pussy as she came, her juices scattering around, Neo kept going, but she too couldn't last forever. She buried herself to the hilt, her whole body quivering and locking up as each one of her nuts produce a gallon of baby batter each, all of it poured into Ruby's asshole, where her many, many, sperms would never find the egg they desperately sought, instead piling up to bloat the poor girl like she was pregnant with twins, which was good enough for Neo.  
Ruby placed a hand on her belly, feeling the warmth inside her was somewhat relaxing, even with her body overheated and aching as it was. Neo panted for several moments, when she finally caught her breath, she removed herself from the girl, cum dripping out of the unplugged passage. Ruby eye's fluttered, "you were...amaze...zing..."

* * *

Ruby rubbed her eyes, Zwei was there curled up next to her, her pajamas and sheets weren't sweaty and love stained, and against all reason, her asshole wasn't sore. She yawned and laid back down, "Best fever dream ever." she said to herself. Maybe it didn't happen, but Ruby certainly felt like a new woman.  
It certainly motivated her to try get in Weiss's pants more.  
Zwei's ears perked up along with him and he barked at the door, moments later Yang came it with steaming bowl, "How ya holdin' up?"  
Ruby waved gently "A little better, I had a really nice nap with a good dream." She told her sister as she the bowl down along with some grilled cheese, "Gothc'a something to eat too, gotta keep your energy up."  
"Thanks."

"So what was dream about?"

"oh uh..." Ruby reddened, "I had a date with Weiss. That's it."

"Really now? and did this dream end with you waking up to sticky sheets?"

"N-no! it was romantic. Not lewd."

"I dunno, it smells like dick and ass in here, You sure someone didn't come in for a quickie while you were out?"

"Wouldn't you be the one to do it?"

"Oh..." Yang scratched her cheek with a nervous chuckle, "Got me there, well I gotta go to the next class, Blake says you can borrow a book if you want, and let your soup cool down a bit I heated it myself you know."

"Okay." Ruby waved to her sister as she left, Zwei barking in goodbye as she shut the door.  
Ruby turned over in her bed, she felt better but quite enough to sit up to eat, she placed her arms under her pillow as she got comfortable, feeling something there. She pulled it out to reveal a pair of panties, for a small girl, plain white, with pink trim at the waistband and brown at the leg hole, it had the faint scent of ice cream.

Neo's panties replaced Ruby's onahole as her masturbation accessory.


	4. OC scene! Sapphire Hunt X Pyrrha

**Sapphire stats (copy pasted from PM with some alteration to remove embellishments)  
Created by csg608893**  
Species: Arctic Wolf Fanus, but she is a rare breed in the sense that she has two animal traits, which are wolf ears on top of her head and a tail both covered in snow white fur, and no human ears.  
Hair: Dark blue short bob cut  
Eyes: Bright green  
Height: Similar to Pyrrha so around 6 feet to 6 feet five inches  
Bust: D cups  
Penis: Canine (pointed tip for easy penetration and a knot at the base which inflates during copulation to ensure impregnation)  
Length: 12 inches  
Girth: 2 inches in diameter  
Balls: ordinarily I would go without them but considering your no balls = no impregnation rule I've decided to give her orange sized balls capable of pumping out anywhere from 1 liter to 1 gallon of cum depending on how pent up she is.  
Foreskin: none as she was born without it  
Hips: Curvy  
Butt: round but not big  
Pubes: Dark blue neatly trimmed into a strip above her penis, but her balls are covered in snow white fur that makes them very pleasurable to rub during sex.  
Specialty: Missionary,very gentle lover but can be rough if her partners want her to, stamina  
Notes: loves to cuddle while getting her ears scratched by her partner after sex (if they haven't passed out), prefers to have sex with females and futas, will not hook up with males, enjoys receiving as much as she enjoys giving.

Contents: Dog cock, Knotting, pantiesturbation, accidental impregnation, cuddling :) 

"Hey, anyone home?" The bluenette faunus entered JNPR's unlocked door, hoping to see if she could get Pyrrha away from them for some quality time alone, finding an empty room, most likely Nora dragged them off for some activity that couldn't wait.

Sapphire huffed in disappointment, "Well great, what am I supposed to do without her?" She lamented out loud. She had managed to get some time away from her team, she wasn't going back with spending it with someone, maybe she could visit RWBY across the hall? It had been a while since she had a nice fuck with Blake.

As she pondered her options she caught sight of something on Pyrrha's bed, A pair of red panties. They were very plain, function over fashion, but they _were_ Pyrrha's. Sapphire lifted the silk garment to her nose, her canine sense of smell taking in the aroma, Sapphire shivered as her crush's musk put her in a aroused state, her cock growing hard and her knot enlarging.  
Well, it might be a while before they come back, might as well make use of the situation.

Sapphire removed her clothes and got comfy in hoplite's mattress, surrounding herself further in the scent as she gave her foot long pointed pecker a few tender touches. She wrapped the panties around her needy prick, proceeding to work them up and down her length, imaging all the while that is was Pyrrha's pussy as her free hand groped her own tit. She precame a few times, staining the soft improve onahole but she didn't care, lost as she was in her fantasy of mounting that beautiful redhead, depositing her seed inside her and tasting her lips, she failed to pay attention to the footsteps her ears picked up, nor could she pick up their scent surrounding as she was already around it.  
"ah...oh Pyrrha~" She moaned, shouting a rope of pre on herself, "Sapphire?"

Sapphire stiffened in fear, there in the doorway was the apple of her eye, gaze fixed upon on her underwear wrapped appendage. "P-p-p-Pyrrha!" she stuttered, fight or flight kicked in and she made a break for it, Pyrrha catching her from behind as she used her semblance to close the door. "I'm sorry~" She said, "Why are you apologizing? I was the one who..."  
"I shouldn't have interrupted you...you never told me you were a herm."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok with before we went further then kissing." Sapphire looked down, "you're ok with it right?"

"Oh of course, see?" Pyrrha undid her bottoms, presenting the faunas with her ample prick. "I should've realized, you have a bit of male in your scent, no offense."

"None taken." Pyrrha shook her head, "And you can keep the panties if you want."

"But why would I want your panties when I can have you?" Pyrrha turned a little read, "I came here to see you in the first place."

Pyrrha looked over at the clock, "I suppose I have ten minutes until the others expect me..." She made the first move, pulling in the wolf girl into a kiss as she always did. Sapphire wagged her tail happily as their tongues made contact and started chasing each other in circles, their cocks grazing against each other just barely, and as always, Pyrrha scratched that good spot behind her canine ear.  
They broke away, saliva keeping them connected as Pyrrha slowly mad her way down to closely inspect what her partner had come equipped with. Other then being canid in form and adorned with strip of blue curls, the only other thing of note was the white fur that covered her nuts which were about the same size as Nora's. It was probably a faunas trait, Futa don't normally have hair follicles on their testes. Pyrrha gave them a gentle rub as she wrapped her warm hand around the knotted member.  
Sapphire tilted her head back and hummed in delight, "Like that?" Pyrrha asked from her knees as she stroked her faster, feeling the build up in it, she must've been pretty close to blowing when she interrupted her. Sapphire bucked her hips rhythmically, moans turning into name calls of affection as Pyrrha worked her cock like a pro, she had pretty skilled hands. "I'm! I'm gonna-" "Just let it all out Sapphire, shoot your hot milk all over me." Pyrrha let go, hands replaced with a pair of titties which kept her throbbing trouser snake snuggly inside.  
Sapphire's tail stood stiff as her rod as she cried out, her furry balls pumping out a liter of baby batter all over the Redheads face and chest.

Sapphire panted, her knot shrinking as her stiffy softened and Pyrrha scooped up her sperm to soon disappear down her digestive tract. Sapphire looked down at her member standing proudly despite being ignored, she got a naughty idea and turned around to get on her hands and knees, wiggling her nice round rear at the redhead, not needing to say anything.  
"Of course we'd be doing it doggystyle." Pyrrha said, getting behind and sliding her snake in. Sapphire coo'ed in pleasure as Pyrrha skillfully ran her cock back and forth within her, wiggling it around it around her insides and mashing her hips against her rear. "You're so wet Sapphire." Pyrrha maoned as she leaned forward, tilting back her partners head to give her more French kissing, Sapphire had her eyes closed the whole focusing only thed feeling of Pyrrha's hardness inside her and the taste of her lips and tongue, moaning into her mouth.

Several minutes of passion passed, Pyrrha began to speed up, Sapphire moaned louder as her tail was grabbed to let the girl slam into her, feeling her red carpet against her with each slam. "Cum inside me Pyrrha!" Sapphire cried, her walls clenching tightly onto her lover's fuck muscle. Pyrrha panted, "With...pleasUUUUURE!" She locked up, mouth agape, eyes wide, quivering as her flesh spear expelled a modest volume of spermless seed into her into the Artic Wolf, who's lady flower dripped nectar onto the carpet.  
Pyrrha removed herself, offering a tissue box to Sapphire. After Sapphire wiped up the white globs dripping down her thighs she looked back to Pyrrha who sat on the other bed- Nora's judging be the scent- on her back, legs spread, wet pussy in clear view. They made eye contact and Pyrrha beckoned her over with a finger. Sapphire mounted, thigh against thigh, "You can pull out right?" Pyrrha asked, "Don't worry I take a special medicine, it'll be safe."  
"Alright, dive right in." Sapphire didn't waste another second, Pyrrha's warm walls welcomed her footlong fuckstick easily, balls resting on her asshole. Sapphire moved, her canid cock already precumming as her inches slid inside and out. For the third time they made out, this time only breaking away to catch their breaths before going right back in, moaning into each others mouth, sweating mixing with sweat.

Before long Sapphire sped up, her copious amounts of premature jism allowing to slip and slide her serpent more speedily.  
Pyrrha wrapped her legs aorudn the wolf girl's waist, pulling her in her deeper as she bucked her hips.  
They felt each climbing the their peaks and Sapphire broke, looking passioantly into Pyrrha's eyes, "Pyrrha...Pyrrha...Pyrrha," She repeated between pants and moans. Pyrrha reached behind, grabbing her soft rear and pulling her in for harder, "Cum in Sapphire, I want to feel your canine cum in deepest parts" She moaned.

Whether it was from being one with her beloved, or the invitation to spill her seed inside, or some combination of the two, Sapphire didn't know, but what was certain was that something made her shot her hottest, ropiest load in her life. Her great big gonads gushed out 3 liters to paint Pyrrha's walls white, her knot expanding to keep it all inside, Pyrrha came as soon she felt liquid heat filling up her baby chamber. The two laid as they were, flaccid dick still inside dripping husband whole as Sapphire nuzzled her partner affectionately, Pyrrha returning the favor with ear scratches as the two basked in each others warmth.  
Just as all pleasure reaches a climax, even their oneness had to end, and while Sapphire was sad that it had to end, her drooping ears perked back up along with her tail as Pyrrha made it clear that her bed would always be warm for her.

The next day came, Sapphire stepped into her bathroom, running her usual routine of showering, hair and teeth brushing and a morning piss. After some mirror preening she opened the drawer to take out her futanari pills, as she removed the pill from the scheduled container a sense of worry came over her as she saw the date on it, "Wait...wasn't that yesterday?" She picked up her scroll, and checked the date, then the one on the pills, then the scroll again.  
She ran through yesterday morning in her mind, she remembered holding the container, then she put it away when a teammate called her out to ask her something. She didn't remember going back into the bathroom.  
She felt a pit in her stomach as realization washed over her. With a trembling hand she opened Pyrrha's message log on her scroll, each press on the virtual keypad filling her with as much dread as the she filled Pyrrha with cum the day before, the thought only further adding to her fear.

 _Sapphire, 8:22 A.M today_  
 _I forgot to take my pill yesterday_

She got her reply an eternity later, or at least that's what it felt like.

 _Pyrrha 8:46 A.M today_  
 _Just took a test._  
 _you know a good name for the color purple?_


	5. Bumblebee: Motels and Masochism

To put it mildly, Yang was fascinated with Blake.

She had never actually met a Faunus before, much less befriended one, and the girl surprised her every turn.  
For starters, she was quite accepting of RWbY being futanari, Yang had assumed this was do to her own heritage making her understanding of the plight of hermaphrodites; the condition affected so few girls(though beacon had a curiously high number in it's student body), and the powerful hormones made it difficult to function in daily life without proper relief. Yang had assumed Blake's sexual forwardness was just being a good friend.

Then Yang found out the kind of books she read.

Yaoi, yuri, both straight and gay shotacon and lolicon, bestiality, harems, reverse harems, noncon, bondage, and of course plenty of futanari smut, all rife with internal cumshots, semen inflation, impregnations, lactation, transformations, giant and multiple dicks, tits, pussies and balls, and she had just as much hentai and online stories.

Maybe that was why Blake decided that Weiss and her should get it on, why she was eager to help Ruby with her erections whenever her big sister wasn't around to help, and why she encouraged her cute crush on the ice queen.

It did explain how she managed to talk Weiss and Ruby into giving the two of them alone time for 3 hours, the first of which was spent bobbing up and down on her swollen, redden shaft, extra blood forced into it by the ring at her base, which also kept her sticky load from shooting off inside the catgirl.  
The desire to drop a hot batch of sperm in her pregnable depths was further heightened by Blake's position, facing the other way using the bed frame for support, giving Yang a perfect view of her desirable rear end in motion, which she occasionally wiggled back and forth to tease her. Oh how badly did she want to put her hands on it, but they were stuck behind her head, cuffed to her ankles, the position forcing her hips raised.  
She could do nothing but moan around the ball-gag in her mouth as Blake sped up, her kitty cat cunt tightening up as she panted. Yang made what little movements she could on the floor, trying to thrust back into the climaxing Faunus on top of her in vain. Blake slammed herself down on Yang, sticking her tongue out and moaning as she came for the third time that night. Yang whimpered as her balls ached.  
"You really want to cum don't you?" Blake asked rhetorically to her captive, rubbing her rump seductively, "To let all those white soldiers come marching out?" She gave her bum a playful swat as Yang desperately mm-hm'ed around the gag while nodding, eyes pleading for release. Blake smiled and got off, extra slowly. She her took time working the ring off of the brawlers blood stuffed fuck muscle as Yang moaned in both pleasure and frustration, Blakes pussy juice the only lubrication to remove the tight metal accessory.

Ring removed, Blake ran a soft finger tip up and down the shaft, precum dripping down. Yang whimpered, Blake was just toying with her. "Fine, I guess you deserve it." She wrapped her tender hand around the shaft it worked it a steady pace, Yang's noises turning form desperation to relief. Blake cupped her testicles, feeling them tightening up as she worked the sensitive glans.  
Not even a minute later Yang finally found her relief, great ropes of white erupting from her member like a geyser, coating Blake's front who squealed in excitement as baby batter blasted her face, chest and stomach.  
Blake shivered in delight as she coo'ed, running her hands up and down her body to smear the man milk. She opened her eye's and looked down to Yang, "Ready to switch?"

* * *

Ruby probably knew that Blake had convinced Weiss to go out with her tonight just to get them out of the room, but since she was able to spend some time with her at her favorite café, talking about nothing as she indulged in cookies while watching sip coffee in that elegant way she did, she didn't mind. What did bother her was that the whole time she practically screaming at herself in her mind to confess, but once Weiss suggested they check in to a motel she had forgotten all about that. It could wait for another night.

As soon as the heiress locked the door behind them Ruby glomped onto her, kissing her lovingly as she worked her out of her clothes, Weiss doing the same to her. Once the two were in their panties; Ruby wearing black cotton with red lace and Weiss elegant blue silk, they used their tongues as they took a few stumbling steps to land on the bed. Ruby rolled on top of Weiss and started licking and kissing at her scar, "ah-ahhh~" Weiss wasn't expecting that, so in revenge she stuck a hand down her undergarments, taking hold of her flesh rod, the foreskin already peeled down, dripping with pre and stiff as stone, she never seemed to get that hard for anyone else.

Once Ruby started moaning and squirming, Weiss took advantage of her moment of weakness to roll them over, taking her rightful place above the reaper.  
Weiss grinned mischievously, and freed the beast...well the cub of a beast...between her leaders legs, casting her panties to the other side of the room as she got beside her, putting her feet around Ruby's red rocket.  
First, she used her delicate toes to work the glans, precum making her snake slippery as she moved on to the shaft, expertly using her toes like fingers and her arches like palms.

* * *

Yang finished rubbing her sore wrists after she secured Blake's to the bed posts, she looked over to see the tools at her disposal; next to a pile of tissues to wipe off whatever jism didn't get licked up was a lit candle, a riding crop and...oh those will do nicely. "Please Yang, don't keep me waiting." Blake said seductively, wiggling a bit as she could with limbs tied by maguey rope and blindfold leaving her wet with anticipation as she wondered what she would be given first. She felt the blondes presence beside her shortly before a sharp pressure clamped down her nice dark nipple, then a third on her swollen clitty.  
Yang watched the horny kitten squirm from pleasure and pain, a few fluids dripping form her hairy husband hole to stain the bedsheets below. She gave a tug on the chain that connected the nipple clamps, wiggling it up and down, showing some restraint for once to keep from pulling too hard for the clamps to come off.  
Yang checked the candle, not quite enough wax yet, so she grabbed the crop instead.

* * *

Ruby cried out Weiss's name, raising her pelvis and locking up her legs as she positively covered her tiny feet in warm splooge for the second time. Weiss grinned and brought her one foot to lick it clean as ruby did the other, using the opportunity to suck on her delicate toes. "so what next?" Weiss asked expectanly. Now was her chance, "umm...do you want it put inside me?" Ruby suggested meekly, "oh..sure." Weiss said, reahcign into her handbag to pullout a condom which was donned on her lengthy ladyboner.  
Weiss placed herself at Ruby's lovetunnel, which seemed to grow wetter the closer her cock came, without a second thought Weiss pushed quickly inside, only to stop just as sRuby yelped when her hymen broke. Weiss looked down at the blood, "Ruby, this was your first? How?"  
"I was sav-...I only did anal before..." Ruby looked away shyly. Weiss grinned, "Well you couldn't have picked a better person to take it." Once Ruby's walls relaxed she started thrusting swiftly, quickly hitting her cervix.

* * *

Blake yelped as Yang gave her another swat, a red mark forming on her thigh to join the others all across her body. Yang saw her struggling her legs, desperately wanting to rub them together, "Getting antsy huh?" She commented as she grab another tool. "This outha' hold you over." She slid the vibebrator into her core, turning it to it's lowest setting. Blake moaned, "Oh Yang~" Yang smirked and slapped her across the face, "Call me Mistress bitch!"  
"Oh~ Mistress" Blake quivered, rocking her hips slightly.  
Yang took the candle, the only light in the room, and carefully tilted it. Blake moaned as hot wax hit her navel, then she felt a nipple clamp being taken off for wax to hit that soon after. Yang tugged on the chained clamped as she kept dripping, Blake squirming beneath her as orange drops pelted her stomach, chest and thighs, feeling a bit extra naughty, she took off her clitty clamp to get that as well.

Blake writhed in agony and longing, "Yang! please! Just fuck me already." She pleaded, only to be met with another smack, "What did you mean pet?"  
"Mistress~ please fuck me! make me your cum dumpster~ use me as your living sperm receptacle."

"Oh ho ho~ is that an invitation for you-know-what? Did you stop taking your pills just for tonight?"

Blake shook her head, "No! you know I'm not ready for that yet."

"Oh..." Yang lamented, "alright, but I get to tear that ass up afterwards, and I'm going in dry."

Blake whimpered a bit, after the first time she had to twist Yang's arm to get her to use lube. "Okay...I mean, yes mistress."  
Yang undid one of the ropes around Blakes ankle, as she pulled out the vibrator and set it aside she got a wicked idea when she saw the wax on her clit.  
Taking the candle she drip a few more drops on Blake's quim who squirmed a bit, then she carefully drip the last bit of wax onto her own member, sucking in air through her teeth.  
She lifted Blake's leg up onto to her shoulder, placed her pecker at her needy entrance, and pressed inside, pushing hot wax inside along with 4 inches of girlmeat as thick as a glass bottle.  
Blake came right a she bottomed out.

* * *

Ruby's red-tipped rod went off, splattering Weiss's tummy with jizz as she felt her lover-to-be's long lady-lance enter her baby chamber. Weiss stopped to let Ruby relax and get used to the feeling of cock in her womb "Pretty good right?" She asked, Ruby nodded adorably, "Wrap your legs around me when your ready." Ruby didn't wait, she did just as Weiss told her and griped the sheets.  
Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Already? You seem to really change when you're with me." Ruby blushed, "I uh...could you start?"  
"Oh, right sorry." Weiss resumed, pulling out to just her royal crown before pushing all of her inches back inside, Ruby's cervix accepting her through.  
She really wished that Schnee shlong wasn't wrapped in a layer of rubber, both to better feel it and to receive the copious volume of fluid it produce directly within her fertile insides.

* * *

Blake came again, adding more stains to her sheets as Yang pump her piston powerfully. Yang grinned, panting between strokes, "How many is that now? like five or six times? Funny how the real master in this relationship isn't cumming as much as her slave."

"That! because!" Blake said between moans, "Pain! Makes! Me! Hot!"

Yang gripped her leg tighter, using it as a brace as she slammed her harder, blonde forest meeting black fur, "I'm about to make you really hot inside."  
"Yes~ yes! cum in me mistress! cum~ cum!" Blake continued to coax yang on as she reached her plateau, tilting her head back and focusing only on the feeling of Blake's walls gripping her like a vice as her hips sped up rabidly. "Three..." She breathed out, gripping Blake's leg hard enogh to dig her nails in her flesh "Two..." Yang grit her teeth, her hips were vibrating back and forth now more then thrusting, her nails drew blood, "...ONE!"

Blake squirted as she cried out, Yang's steaming goo filled her, and she could tell by comparison it was even hotter then wax, a few more degrees and it would be scalding.  
The pair both quivered as they came down from their high, Yang withdrew and watched as her essence poured out, adding even more to the love stains below them, much to Blake's lament, who whined as she wanted to keep it all inside her.

* * *

"Cu-CUMMMMMIIIING!" Ruby cried, cock in hand as it exploded all over herself, Weiss cum poured into the condom, not quite as hot as Yang's but hot enough to feel through the synthetic barrier, giving her a small demo of what she wanted badly. Ruby panted, her cheeks red, her body dripping with sweat and her own cum. Weiss exhaled and relaxed her body, pulling out her cock before falling beside her leader on her back. "I have to say Ruby, you're the best fuck I've had since my private tutor, and she used to be a porn star." Weiss said as she removed the rubber.

"Gee, thanks Weiss, you're pretty great too...can I have drink form from your condom?"

"Sure, shouldn't let it go to waste after all."

Ruby cheered a bit as she took it, helping herself to a hot, salty helping of protein as Weiss checked her scrolled. "I texted both of them before we came here, and I haven't heard anything back."

"Well, duh, their obviously making the beast with two backs as well, should we wait a little bit longer?"

"By then it will be too dark." Weiss typed in a message to Yang telling she what she and Ruby would be doing, "I already paid for the full night, so we'll just stay here."

"Really!?" Ruby got up and onto Weiss, "Wanna fuck some more?"  
Weiss yelped and almost dropped her scroll, "Don't do that you dolt! And yes, I have lots of fun with you."

Ruby beamed at that, "Yay! can we do it in the butt this time?"

* * *

Yang finished wiping off the sperm, femcum and wax on her wang as Blake waited anxiously, both legs freed she had been flipped over, arms crossed and sticking out her desirable derrière, had she had a hand free she would've been fingering herself to make it just a little bit easier on herself, but yang would have none of that. She put her pecker at Blake's pucker, "Bite the pillow."  
With those three words and two hands firmly on her shoulders, Blake understood immediately what her girlfriend's intentions were.  
She quickly took a mouthful of cotton and gripped it tightly with her teeth, Yang didn't even wait for any signal that she was ready as she shoved all of her girthy bastard right inside the unlubed passage.

Blake screamed into he pillow as Yang violated her rear entrance, she still liked it, and the pain made it all the better, but god damn did she hate having a sore asshole afterwards.  
Yang grunted as she worked herself in and out, in and out at a steady rate, like working two alternating levers up and down.  
Slowly she increased her tempo, precum making it easier as well as the Bellabutthole stretching to accommodate her girth.

After five minutes Yang was slamming Blake into her, who continued to scream and moan into her pillow as Yang's balls tapped her puss and the flesh of her ass bounced.  
Yang smirked, beginning to feel that pressure building up, "That's right kitty cat, keep making those noise I love." She grabbed Blakes hair and yanked, pulling her away from the pillow to scream at max volume as she pounded her poop-chute with full force, Blake lost in the sensations as her eyes watered.

"I'm close Blakey~" Yang teased, "I'm gonna give you a semenema! I'll baste you like a turkey! I'll stuff you like a stocking! I'll-"

"Just! Fucking! Come!" Blake screamed, thighs quivering as she gripped the sheets. Yang responded a firm smack on her ass, that sent her off and she came one last time, lady-liquids spilling down her thighs as Yang pulled all the way out, waiting for the gape to close back up just to force it open again as she shoved herself back inside, depositing her payload in Blake's bowels.  
Blake's body gave out and she went out fainting on her front, Yang got comfy at her side and wrapped an arm around, figuring they could clean off and put away their toys in the morning.

You know, _after_ Blake give her an earful for being a literal pain in her ass when they wake up.


	6. Whiterose: Confessions and Conception

Ruby awoke with a moan, tossing around a little bit as she felt soft lips wrapped around her morningwood. "mmh~ morning Blake." She mumbled as she pulled the covers off, revealing not her faunus teammate, but her white haired crush on her lap.

"W-Weiss!?" Ruby looked around the room, Blake and Yang were gone, and the shower head could be heard through the door, the occasional moan slipping through, "I thought you'd be with Yang in the shower."  
Weiss removed Ruby from her mouth, her fingers replacing her lips, "Yang woke up before me, Blake told me you need this in the mornings." She explained as she examined Ruby's specimen a bit more closely, it's tip was a deep crimson, veins bulged up and down it's modest length, Weiss tilted her head, "huh...Ruby I think you got a little bit thicker."

"oh really? how much?"

"I'd say you're two...point three in diameter now." Weiss began to work the glans, "You know Ruby, when a futa has a growth spurt the first thing to be affected is their male part, and the last."

"Ooooh...Maybe I'll grow as long as you, with Yang's boobies." Weiss chuckled, "Unlikely, besides you wouldn't be as cute with them."

Ruby reddened, "I'm cute?"

"Of course." Weiss answered matter-of-factly before diving her middle and ringer fingers into her leaders snatch, arching them to hit that special spot that made her cry out, raising her hips to release her white contents.  
Weiss smiled, Ruby exhaled, "So what's on the agenda today oh captain my captain?" she started to lick her hand clean, Ruby's cum was so sweet and thick. "Today's Saturday right?"  
Weiss nodded, dragging her tongue slowly across the back of her hand up to her fingers to pick up as much semen in one lick as possible.  
"Well, I think we can go ahead and have today to relax, and double up on training tomorrow if we're up for it."  
Weiss walked to her dresser, taking off her nightgown, "I dunno Ruby, I don't want to spend a nice sunny day doing a whole lot of nothing." She bent over to open a drawer, giving a the reaper a nice look at her cute bottom and the equally adorable pair of panties on it.  
"Well..." Ruby sat up, turning red, "Maybe you and I can spend the day together...Wanna go to that Cafe?"  
"We went there two nights ago Ruby, you can eat sweets until you're diabetic but I need nutrition." Weiss donned her attire, "How bout that Altessian restaurant I saw?"

"Isn't that one of those places that serve snails?"

"Escargot, and they have other things too, do you like spaghetti?"

"Only when my dad makes it." Ruby flopped on her back with a sigh. Weiss regarded her with a frown, then an idea struck her "They have strawberry cheesecake."  
Rose petals flew everywhere as Ruby speedily dressed in her best clothes, "It's a date!" She beamed.  
Weiss blinked, "wait...date? What do you mean?"

"Uh..umm you know...I mean that...Its a turn of phrase...not that I wouldn't date you...I mean!" As Ruby flustered Weiss made a reservation on her scroll, "We're set for six tonight, don't wear your good clothes till then, you'll wrinkle them."  
"Oh...um...okay then!" Ruby sighed a breath of relief, "What do you wanna do until then?"  
Weiss barely paid her any attention as she checked her schedule, "We can study together, how bout that?"

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

Half an hour, in half an hour Ruby and Weiss would be together at some fancy place she couldn't pronouce the name of, 'Francey Cheek' something or other.  
She paced around the room, nervous, anxious, and ambitious.  
This was it, this was gonna be the night she would confess to Weiss.  
But how to do it? "Weiss...Would you be my girlfriend?" Ruby said aloud, "No, too direct...Weiss, be my girlfriend...No, that's a demand."  
Ruby spun on her heels and proceeded to pace in the other direction, now moving counterclockwise around the room, "Weiss...I care about you a lot, and, I wanna be with you..."  
No, that wasn't clear enough, "Weiss, I want to spend every day with you...now that's sounds like a proposal..."  
Ruby scratched her chin, her back to the door.  
It has to be simple and direct, no room for Weiss to interpret it wrong and still not come on strong enough to put her off the idea.  
Ruby took a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes, "Weiss, I love you..." she spun around opening her arms wide as her smile, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
Weiss stood in the doorway.

Ruby drew back her arms, fear and embarrassment washing over her, "Ruby..." Weiss started, her cheeks turning red, she promptly received a face full of petals as Ruby sped past her and out the door, "Ruby wait!" A spinning Weiss yelled.  
Too late, rose petals covered the hallway floor making it difficult to tell which direction she went.  
Weiss put her face in her hands. "Oh no..."  
She got out her scroll, and called Ruby, "Heyo! This is Ruby Rose and her BFF!" "Don't make me part of your message you dolt!" "Leave a message after I beep! BEEEEP!"  
Straight to voicemail.

Weiss looked at her contacts, surely Ruby confided in someone right? Her sister? No, she wouldn't be able to keep the secret, it had to be Blake.

 _Me, Today 5:36 PM_  
 _I just walked in on Ruby practicing her confession._

Not even a minute later Blake rang and she answered immediately. "Which way did she run?" Blake asked, assuming correctly how things went.  
"I can't tell, what should I do?"

She heard Blake sigh on the other side, "Well...the first question is, how do _you_ feel about her?"

Weiss was silent for a few seconds, "Well?"

"I never thought about me and Ruby as more then friends."

"Well, think about it. Look I'm in the bookstore right now so I can't speak much, talk to Yang."

"Did she tell Yang too?"

"No, she just put two and two together."

"Yang did?"

"Yang did what?" The blondie strolled though the open door, "and what's with the rose petals? Did Ruby rush off for something?"  
Blake hung up and Weiss pocketed the device, "Yang, I...ok this will take a minute..."

Weiss sat Yang down and told her everything, Yang scratched her chin, "France-wah Cheek? isn't that one of those places that serve snails?"  
" _François chic_ , and focus!" Weiss snapped, "Where would Ruby run off too? And how could I make it up to her?"  
Yang crossed her arms, eyes closed as she considered everything, "hmm..."

"Anything?"

Yang stood up and patted Weiss's shoulder, "Leave finding Ruby to me, in the meantime, I know just the thing that would lift her spirits."  
"And that is?"

Yang didn't answer, instead she went to her drawers, tossing out various belongings recklessly, "ah-ha!" She took out a few pages and handed them to Weiss.  
Weiss regarded them, "Cooking instructions? For cookies?"

"Not just any cookies Ice Queen." Yang wagged a finger with a smirk, "That's the recipe her mother used, with a touch of Yang, see?" Yang pointed to pointed to the steps about adding peanut butter with her handwriting.  
"Yang I don't know how to cook, I could just buy-" "But it won't mean anything if you don't make them yourself, trust me."  
Yang smiled, Weiss kept starring, "So...I'll just use your recipe?"  
"No, you'll use your recipe, that means no peanutbutter, you gotta add something that's all you, something that when she takes a bite...or shove it down her gullet as the case may be, it just screams to her, 'Weiss made these just for me'"  
Weiss looked back down at the instructions, "Well, how hard could baking be?"

"That's the spirit!" Yang patted her shoulder again, "you get started, I'll bring Ruby around in hour."  
Yang left the room, Leaving weiss alone to get out the utensils and ingredients, she regarded everything in the pantry carefully, something that just scream 'Weiss made these for Ruby' huh?  
Her scroll vibrated and she checked it  
 _Blake, Today 5:42 PM_  
 _On my way back now, did Yang help at all?_

She typed a reply.

 _Me, Today 5:42 PM_  
 _Sort of, think you can help me bake?_

She typed another as an idea struck her.

 _Me, Today 5:43 PM_  
 _And can you pick up some white chocolate chips, powered sugar and toffee?_

* * *

Weiss used to never think about her maids and cook and back home, how she would just causally ask for meals without regard for the effort to make them, thinking of cooking as nothing more then just putting stuff together and waiting for it to heat up.  
After spending the better half of an hour plus trial-and-erring in the kitchen, she had a new found respect for them.

"Well...it was a labor, but I think they're acceptable now." Weiss said, pulling out the metal tray from the oven, this time remembering to put a mitt on.  
"Would you say...a labor of love?" Blake teased, Weiss scowled, "Yang is rubbing off on you."

"Well, she did do that earlier today."

"Please don't." Weiss said, looking down at the cookies she scooped onto the plate, the edges were slightly burnt, and they were stiff when the instructions said they should be soft and chewy, and they didn't end up in the heart shape like she hoped, but if Yang's word is anything to go by Ruby would love them anyways.  
"And now the final touch!" Weiss said, sprinkling the powered sugar all over them. Weiss took one and offered it to the faunus, Blake hesitantly ate the whole thing.  
"Well? are they good?"

Blake did her best smile with her cheeks full, "Mmm...hm!"  
"Good!" Weiss turned around and Blake spat out into the trash can. "So did you think about it?" she asked when she finished scrapping her tongue.

"well..." Weiss had her back turned, but Blake could tell she was blushing, "I...I couldn't honestly see myself with Ruby, she's childish and impulsive, she doesn't respect my personal space..."  
Weiss turned to face her "...She's messy, has no class, spends more time on Cresent Rose then her grades, she eats too many sweets and looks adorable when she get's a chocolate chip stain on the corner of her mouth, and she has the cutest laugh, and her big silver eyes that sparkle when she's happy, and her penis is so nice, and she makes the cutest sounds when you suck her off and-"

Blake grabbed Weiss's shoulder, silencing her. She said nothing, just looked at her with a knowing smile. Weiss blushed again.  
The door opened, "How are things?" Yang called, "We just finished up," Blake replied walking over to her, "Is Ruby coming?"  
"In just a minute, I told her I got some new bearings for Cresent Rose." Yang looked past the Faunus to Weiss, "Think you can handle things from here snowflake?"  
Weiss looked around nervously, "You mean you're not gonna help me?"

"Nope." Yang smiled. "We'll stop her from running out the room though."

"What? w-what do I do then?"

"Just be yourself." Blake told her, the two stepping out.  
Weiss stood there in silence for a moment, then shook her head in a blur to come to her senses.  
She picked up the plate and paced around the room, any second now Ruby was gonna walk in.  
She had to think of a confession. "Ruby, I return your feelings...No, there's not enough emotion. Ruby...I care about you too, I accept your affection."  
No, that didn't work either, Weiss sighed as she sat the cookies down. "I just have to say it...Ruby, I would love to be your girlfriend...is that good enough?"  
She heard footsteps outside the door, "It will have to do."  
Ruby opened the door, stepping in casually, "No one here?" she asked outloud, Weiss turned on the kitchen light, revealing herself and her cookies. "W-Weiss!"  
She ran back to the door, it didn't budge, "Wait...Yang are you on the other side? Did you set this up?"

"I will neither confirm or deny that." came the brawlers muffled voice.

"That may as well as been a yes! C'mon! lemme out!"

"Ruby!" Weiss grabbed her, spinning her around and taking her to the table, sitting her down at the her plate.  
Ruby looked down at the poorly made baked goods, "Did you make these?"  
"Just for you."  
Ruby took one and bit in half, chewed, hummed, then swallowed. "Could you get me a glass of milk?" Ruby proceeded to scarf them down, one after another disappearing.  
Weiss sat the glass down, "Are they good?"  
"Wale...noht perfict, baht dere yoursh, waht are dese gray chunky shangs?"

"That's toffee, and don't talk with your mouth full dolt."

Ruby finished the last cookie and then downed the milk, Weiss swore she had a extra stomach just for cookies and milk, maybe two.  
As soon as she gulped, Weiss got closer, putting an arm around her back, "Ruby..." Both of them blushed, "...I love you too."  
Ruby's face brightened as her heart fluttered, "Really?"  
Weiss nodded, "Really."  
Ruby got closer, leaning her forehead into Weiss's "Even though I'm a dolt?"  
"You're my dolt Ruby." Weiss went to hug her, but found herself being lifted in Ruby's arms who carried bridal style to her bed, tossing her on it and then leaping onto her, diving her tongue into her mouth, Weiss returned the favor, the two partaking in a round of tongue fencing. Ruby tasted like white chocolate chips and powdered sugar.

Blake and Yang could hear the bed creaking and the muffled moans through the door, "Guess we better give them some alone time." Blake said, Yang nodded, happy for her sister.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss sat across from each other in their birthday suits, it wasn't the first time they were in this position, but now, it wasn't the same.  
They weren't two hermaphrodite friends relieving each other's sexual desires, they were a couple.  
It wasn't sex, it was making love.

Ruby made the first move, putting herself between Weiss's supple thighs and licking her balls as she ran her hand up and down Weiss's shaft.  
The heiress leaned back, biting her finger to stifle her moans. Her cock stood proudly at it's full length and ruby licked her from base to tip. Once she reached the glans she proceeded to polish the princess's crown.  
Weiss reached up with her free hand, running her finger's through her new girlfriends black-and-red locks. She never realized how silky and smooth Ruby's hair was.  
Ruby sucked on her lollipop until precum dripped out, taking that as cue to start sucking her for real. Angling herself carefully she took several inches of pale, pristine prick down her gullet, gagging slightly.  
Weiss moaned when she felt the back of Ruby's throat, looking down to see ten inches of herself disappearing past her lips, one hand on her white strip of curls and the other still on her tender sack, rubbing the egg-sized orbs as she deep throated her.  
Weiss gently pushed Ruby down, a little bit further, almost a foot, and held her there, silver eyes looking back at her lovingly.

Ruby broke for air, a string of spit and sperm keeping her lips connected to the schnee shlong, which she quickly went back down on, taking a full foot of the fourteen total.  
She squeezed the base, trapping blood inside, which engorged the member, making it red, swollen and more sensitive. Weiss moaned again, "Where'd you learn that?"  
Ruby responded with a mouth full of dick, a mumble that sounded like "Blake", "That figures." Weiss rolled her eyes, just before another wave of pleasure washed over her, making her buck her hips, gagging Ruby a little more.  
Weiss grabbed her nipples, tweaking and pulling on the sensitive buds as her legs shivered, those familiar tingles stirring inside her balls. "F-Faster Ruby!" Weiss told her, and Ruby obliged, focusing only on her speed, her head movements meeting Weiss's hip thrusts halfway, balls hitting her chin.  
Ruby felt the two cum factories tighten under her palm, and heard Weiss cry out, looking up at her to see her rolling her fluttering eyes back just before she felt the torrent of seed pour out into her digestive tract.

Ruby slowly and agonizingly pulled herself off Weiss' softening shaft, a mixture of jizz and saliva leaving it in a shiny coat.  
The reaper crawled back up her lovers lithe body, taking her for another kiss.  
Just as Weiss predicted Ruby passed a good portion of her own seed into her mouth, which they both swallowed shortly thereafter.  
Ruby sat up, her red rocket throbbing with each heartbeat, she rubbed the stiff sticks tip against her lover's equally stiff nipples before scooting back to get into position.  
Weiss looked into Ruby's pleading eyes, the two understood each other without speaking. She lifted her balls and spread her legs.  
Ruby stuck it inside, warm walls tightening around her meatrod.

Weiss heart fluttered warmly with each stroke Ruby made, though part of that may have been her wang being rubbed between their bodies as she moved.  
Weiss placed her hands on her leaders rear, rubbing the soft globes, "Don't be timid, I can take your sister you know." Weiss said, giving Ruby's rump a push to help her, who thrusted harder and quicker, "Just cause Yang fucks you like that doesn't mean I have to you know." Ruby pouted, her face was adorable like that, "You dolt! We're lovers, we should make each other feel good as possible."  
"oh yeah..." Ruby started pumping her hips faster, the bed creaking below them as she popped a nipple into her mouth. Weiss wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist as she moaned, pumping her hips right back.  
Ruby already ejaculated inside, but didn't slow down, in fact the jism served as perfect lube to help her speed up, not wanting to stop until Weiss came too.  
Weiss repeated her lovers name more and more during their passionate thrusting, sweat mixing with sweat and moans growing louder.  
"Ruuuubby!" Weiss shouted, her pussy gushing juices as Ruby locked up, shooting another load of liquid heat inside, Weiss feeling each and every thick rope that pasted her walls.

The two stayed in each others embrace, cuddling and kissing for a couple minutes, before Ruby grasped Weiss's restiffened pole, "Another one?" She asked with a chipper smile.  
Weiss smiled back, "Of course ruby." Weiss took a condom from her under her pillow, one of many she stashed. Ruby grabbed the her hand and held it down, "No...Weiss I wanna feel you for real." Weiss blushed, "Ruby, that's risky..."

"I wanna take that risk...in fact..."

Ruby didn't say anything, didn't need to, the message was given just from her expression; red cheeks, a quivering lower lip, sparkling eyes all said "I wanna have your baby."  
Weiss leaned back looking at up at the little package in her hand, "Well, three girls this year have already jumped me and got pregnant, I guess if there's one girl I want to knock up, it would be my girlfriend." She tossed the wrapper to the floor, "Is that a yes?" Ruby brightened up.  
"Of course it is dolt, now get on my boner."

Ruby squealed in delight and squatted down to give the heiress's pony a ride, her love tunnel taking the inches quite easily up to her cervix, the warmth telling Weiss how badly she wanted it.  
Weiss took Ruby's hands into hers, using her elbows to support her as she started bouncing up and down.  
Ruby would go up slowly, loosening up as she did so, then fall down, tightening up like a vice around Weiss, with each fall she would get a little bit faster, and each time Weiss's cock would kiss the entrance to her womb, soon she shot a bit of pre against it, and with that lube in place Ruby would try harder to fit her inside.

The two them almost came when Weiss's crown popped inside of Ruby's baby chamber, both bit their lips to resist the urge to explode like bombs all over each other, Weiss couldn't keep a few ropes of semen from escaping. Ruby squeezed her base, "Don't come yet Weiss."

"I know Ruby, I'm trying..." She grunted, trying not to buck her hips and coaxing herself into climaxing, "A little bit got out though."

"I know, I could feel it." Ruby moved slowly, maintaining her grip carefully, a few seconds felt like an hour of agony and heaven all at once for the ice queen.  
Her balls ached for blissful release, to fulfill that primal urge to pass on one's genes. Ruby would have none of it, moaning as she slowly slid on her pole, as her walls gripped her shaft greedily.  
Weiss couldn't contain her urges any more, she bucked her hips, Ruby gasped a the surprise and sudden pleasure, "Weiss!" she yelled.

"If you're gonna get knock up Ruby..." She sat up and grabbed the reapers hips, slamming into her, "It's gonna be on my terms!"

"Weissssss!" Ruby rolled her eye's back, her tongue lolled out, Weiss pecker invaded her most intimate part deeper and deeper with each sound of flesh against flesh.  
Ruby dug her nails into Weiss shoulders, her penis dripped more splooge onto the heiress pounding her from below. "Weissss!" She cried again, "Rubbby!" Came the fencer's reply.

They kept shouting each other's name louder, every second the pressure in their loins grew and grew until finally, with one final thrust Weiss unleashed a potent payload inside her leader, whose legs convulsed as she orgasmed, squirting like a fountain, all over Weiss.

Weiss came to her senses about five minutes later, the sheets were stained with mixed fluids, her body still warm in the afterglow of a great climax, and clinging to her side, resting her head in the nook between her neck and shoulder was Ruby, her peaceful sleeping face like that of a child who just got read a bedtime story, and not all like a futa feinting from climax that filled her with two liters of seed, ripe with sperm eager to pierce her egg.

The next morning, when Yang found out, Weiss had to flee out the window while Ruby and Blake held her back.


	7. Team Sloth: Hung like a Hammer

Nora mumbled in her sleep, a snot bubble in her nostril expanding and shrinking with her snores.  
"So we won't wake her?" The dog Faunus asked from the other side of the room.  
Ren turned form his sleeping friend to his other company, "No, you're good, the only thing that can wake her is if we mention panca-"  
Nora tossed a bit and Ren shut up.

After a few courtesy seconds to make sure she was still sawing logs, Ren waved a hand "Carry on."  
"Right, So as you know Pyrrha has a little me in her belly," Sapphire said, "Jaune we would love it if you would come with us to announce it to RWBY, my team and my family."  
Jaune, who sat next to Pyrrha on the bed nervously placed a hand n the back of his neck "uhh I-I dunno, this kinda stuff is too serious for me."  
Pyrrha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Jaune you should be there with us." Pyrrha leaned forward with a warm smile, "I mean you are the godfather."  
Jaune brightened up "Me? Really? I-I- don't know what to sa-"  
"Just say you're happy!" Sapphire interrupted, standing up and ready to go, "C'mon it won't be right without all three of us."  
Jaune smiled softly, "Sure."  
Pyrrha was the last one of her feet as the trio head for the door, "Coming with us Ren?"  
"Thank you but no, I've learned the hard way not let Nora by herself, especially if she wakes up." Ren bowed his head respectfully, "Let me know how it goes."

Now that all that was out of the way, it was time to do the morning routine, the first step being a shower.  
Without his teammates to be considerate of, Ren could afford to take extra long and turn the heat up just a little more, although he still preferred a nice long soak in tub full of bubbles.  
Just as finished rinsing shampoo out of his silky locks a clamor rose as Nora burst into the room, "REEEEEEEN!"  
"What is it Nora?" Ren yelled over the showerhead, not uncomfortable with his best friend seeing his sleek naked form.  
The Valkyrie raised up the bottom of her knee-length nightshirt, up to her breasts. "My morning boner won't go down!~"

Ren sighed internally, well, this wasn't Unexpected, they were due for another morningwood incident. "What dream did you have last night?" He asked as her opened the shower's glass door. Nora toosed her nightie aside and stepped in to join, cock in hand. "Well, it was about me running up a cliff to behead a giant nevermore with my hammer, so that couldn't have been it."  
Ren was already on his knees before Nora, her rigid and veiny length with it's skin covered mushroom cap just inches from his face, "No it couldn't, and that's what Ruby did in the emerald forest."  
"oh right." Nora placed a finger to her lips, eyes looking up to pour through the sparse contents of her mind to figure it out what else could be causing her problem, "Oh! I did fall asleep touching it last night."  
"That would do it." Ren shook his head a little, he squirted some body wash on his palm and proceed to wrap said hand around her maleness, giving it long slow strokes to lube up the foot long fuck stick in suds, "Let's see if we can take care of this." Ren smiled.

Nora relaxed all but her legs, mouth open in a goofy smile that expressed comfort and arousal, Ren was always good with his hands, not only were they soft and feminine, but he knew exactly what technique to use and when to use it. From working the glans, to the pressure he gripped with, to when he cupped her coconuts to rubbing the lady lips tucked behind them. Ren was so in tune with Nora's desires that on more then one occasion she had convinced herself she was controlling him by thought.  
Nora lolled out her tongue, ooh'ing and ahh'ing louder as that pressure built up I her loins, Ren worked her shaft like a pro with one hand rubbing her balls, coaxing her cum factories into high speed production. When her knees started to buckle he gripped her base and focused on the glans, the foreskin moving back and forth as her stroked her.  
"eh! ahh...go-gonna..." Nora placed her arms agaisn the walls to her side, steadying herself. "gonna...BLOOOOOW!~" She thrust her hips out and Ren braced for impact, gallons of sperm erupted from her herm-hammer(as she liked to call it) for several seconds, the last bits coming out in big, steadily weakening spurts that made her cock twitch with each.  
A white covered Ren looked up at Nora who breathed out a long sigh of release, her face still possessing that goofy and adorable open-mouth smile, her eye's half closed. "Think that'll tide you over?" He asked as he got to his feet, rinsing the copious amounts of baby batter that coated his front.  
Nora looked down at her mast, still stiff as a board and raring to go. "Nope!" Nora placed her hands on her hips and grinned, "When's the last time we got to be alone together Ren?"

"Not since we enrolled I think."

Nora's grin grew, "I think you already know what I'm gonna get at then."  
Ren tilted his head, "Well, it is opportunity to make use of."  
"My thoughts exactly!" Nora grabbed his wrist and ran out with him in tow, "Wait! I'm not dried off yet!"

* * *

Team RWBY collectively "awwwww~"ed at Pyrrha's announcement.  
"Man, I totally thought it was gonna be Jaune who would be the daddy." Yang hung her head and fished out a few Lein which Blake pocketed.  
"You were taking bets?" Jaune said, "That's really not cool you know."  
"But it's fun. By the way help settle another one, who's bigger? You or Pyrrha?"

"Yang!" Several voices chastised.

"What?"

"It's just really personal," Sapphire crossed her arms, her wolf ears dropped in displeasure, "How would you feel if I made a bet that you and Blake...I dunno, did BDSM stuff?"

"You'd be making more money then the Ice Queen's family."

"Hey!" Weiss cried as Blake hid her blush.

"Back to the topic of babies in the belly." Ruby said, standing in the center of the room, clearing her throat and beating a fist against her chest, "Pyrrha's not the only redhead in this room with a cookie in the oven."

"Ruby, I believe the expression is a 'bun in the oven'." Pyrrha explained, though Ruby's point didn't fly over her head.

"But cookies are better! Besides, I know our little Fuchsia will be a real sweetheart, so it's appropriate."

"You already came up with a name?" Jaune asked.

"No, and I suggested we call her Valentine," Weiss smiled to herself proudly, "If I'm right she will be born in February anyways."

"That's sounds more like red then pink," Jaune brought up, then looked to Pyrrha and Sapphire, "What color would ours be? Purple? Maroon?"

"Let's wait on that." Pyrrha said, placing a hand on her belly, "I suggest until we know if it's a girl or a futa."

"Agreed." Sapphire nodded her head, "So, shall we got to my team now?"

Pyrrha, Jaune and Sapphire said their goodbyes and left, and everyone returned to their business, Yang's being to relax on her bed with arms crossed behind her head. "Sooooo...Does anyone else find it curious that like, four out of five girls in this school are hermaphrodites?" Yang asked aloud to no one in particular, "I even heard that Goodwitch is hung like an ursa, and that she fathered all of Peach's children."

"Nope." Said Ruby, taking out a clean cloth to polish her sniper-scythifle.

"Not at all." Said Weiss returning where she left off in her studying.

"Just you." Said Blake, not looking up from a particularly juicy chapter of her book titled 'Harem doujutsu'.

"Really?" Yang lamented, lazily rocking her foot back and forth. "I dunno, its just seems too convenient to be a coincidence, like, this is some perverted geek's fetish fueled fantasy he wrote for an audience of other futa fappers on the internet." No one responded, and yang turned over, "Meh, I guess it doesn't matter."

* * *

Ren found himself humming around Nora's hammer, chin tickled by red carpet as his own seven inches was being swallowed whole by his friend below him, Nora's noise clearly indicating that she found his taste absolutely delicious. It was, Ren's nice, skinny, circumcised stem was just to her tastes, and his cute walnuts added to his charm, though she never understood why he shaved, only getting an explanation that it's "hygienic".  
Ren popped her out of his mouth to take a breath, his hand never leaving her shaft as his testicles tightened. Sensing this, Nora playfully stuck a finger up his ass, and he grunted, feeding her favorite kind of syrup.

Ren rolled over, his pecker softening, "Nora, you know I can't keep up with you."  
"It's not about keeping up, its about having fun and making each other feel good~" Nora sat up, stoking her saliva shined snake. "Speaking of which, I think just one more cum will keep my gun holstered." she grinned mischievously at him, "But I need to fire it in the shooting range if you catch my drift."  
Ren complied, glad that this was only something they did on special occasions as he got on all fours, sticking out his well toned rear at the over eager pancake eater behind him, "Just warn me before you cum this time."

"Promise!" Nora chirped as she mounted him, lining up herself with his rear entrance. Figuring that she was already lubed up enough, she didn't bother with the gentle approach. Besides, he's used to taking it, which is why his walls easily conformed to her as she pushed inside.  
That didn't mean it wasn't painful, Nora's glans was the girth of a soda can, though from what he understood Yang's whole dick was the size of one minus the head, so he was slightly thankful that her skinny shaft could slide in and out of his hole easily.

For anyone on the receiving end of Nora, that big tip was the best and worst part of her arrangement. The worse because it made it difficult at a low point to suck on and awkward at best. The best thing though is that it made it easy for her to use, and technique was not Nora's strong point.  
She would watch as her inches moved back and forth inside Ren, stopping when she saw the ring of muscle enveloping her start to stretch in order to pop her pecker out, letting her know exactly when to reverse and shove back inside.

A few minutes of this and she find her rhythm, and with it, she picked up power and speed. Soon, the sound flesh slamming into flesh filled the room along with Ren's grunts of pain and pleasure. His began to go numb in his legs, and lowered his shoulder to raise his sweet ass up higher for Nora, who may or may not have noticed with her rolled backed eyes. She was focused only on her movements and pleasure, feeling her dam building up and anticipating it's inevitable break, somewhere in her mind, concern for her BFF manged to get in contact with her reason, which sent a memo to her sense, "Ahhh~ gonna blooow~" she moaned, not slowing down one bit."  
"okay, Nggh! you can ugh!" Ren tried to speak between grunts, "A little bit gah! inside ahg!"  
"Just!...Say!...Wheeeeen!~" Nora gave one last thrust, pulling Ren tightly into her by his hips as her sperms raced out of her in a marathon. Ren felt his insides flood with liquid heat, gripping the sheets below him as he tested himself to see how much he could take before it was too much.  
"When! WHEN!" He shouted about five seconds later, moving forward as Nora pulled away mutually.  
This time it was back that became plastered in thick layer of baby batter.  
Nora shivered, breathing out her satisfaction as her package shrunk, the head deflating to a size matching her flaccid girth.  
Ren turned up and looked to her. "you good Nora?"  
Nora just smiled goofily and fell to her side, her snores were the only reply.  
After the feeling returned to his lower body, Ren shakily got up. Smiling softly at Nora's lovable, sleeping.

Time for another shower.


	8. RoseVelvetNeo: Projects and Procreation

What exactly is a futa?

Well, it's a Mistrallian term for hermaphrodite, often used since it's shorter.

Rather, why does hermaphroditism occur and what does it mean to be one?  
For someone to be a futa they must posses a particular gene, often referred to as the futa-gene.  
This gene has an effect on a developing fetus, causing it to grow the primary sexual characteristics of both genders.  
Normally during fetal development the sex is decided by tissue that either becomes a phallus and orchids or a clitoris and ovaries, but with the futa-gene after the vagina grows the clitoris becomes a penis, only it retains the nerve endings of a proper clitoris.  
There is no guarantee however that a futa will have orchids, but that is normally the case as this trait is decided by the gene being dominant, so naturally, most futa can reproduce as males.  
Only in the rare case of a child receiving a full pair of recessive genes are the born without testicles, that is if they are even born as futa at all.

It is possible for someone to posses the gene without having it's effects, meaning there are cases of a normal husband and wife producing futa-offspring.  
Males with a futanari birthmother a are common case for this, though this only occurs if the sire was also male, given that there is no Y chromosome to contribute, A child fathered by a futanari will never be male.

Indeed, hermaphroditism is a family trait, passed down easily due to futanari having strong sex drives, intentionally or otherwise. There are even entire families, mostly in Atlas, who are only futa, carefully selecting partners and arranging marriages to keep it as such, even resorting to incest if necessary.  
Not to worry though, as the futa-gene prevents defects due to inbreeding, hence why incestuous acts are legal for futa. Furthermore, the age of consent for futa is thirteen, as deemed neccassary for the powerful libidos they develop during puberty.

It is said within Remnant's lore that there was originally only one futanari, and she sowed her seed throughout the planet, her heirs following suit.  
Some even say that is was either her or her decedents that lead to faunus coming into the world, but that is merely conjecture.  
What is known however, is that all futanari possess an uncanny knack for bonding with each other, though whether this is out of reproductive instinct, or a familial bond can only be speculated.

"Okay...Now, run that by me again in a way I can understand."

Velvet sighed, turning away from her study partner to lie her head on the desk, using one stack of papers of many as a pillow, "You're lucky you're endearing Ruby."

Velvet sat back up and slid a spare sheet of notebook paper to Ruby, "Okay, you know what a Punnett Square is right?" She asked as she drew a quartered box.

"Yeah, the thing for what you get from your parents right?"

"Correct, so let's say the Futa-gene is an capitol F for dominant, and lowercase for recessive," she drew the letters on the top of the box, "And let's have a dominant 'A' gene with a recessive futa-gene." she added them to the side, "If a girl gets just one dominant Futa-gene, as the case here and here, she'll be a futa with a full package."

"Like Yang and Weiss?"

Velvet nodded, "Or Coco, now if a futa has just a penis and no balls then that means they got two recessive genes, like us."

Ruby nodded along, "So if they had four kids, three of them would have balls, and one wouldn't?"

"That's correct, see you can follow this."

Ruby rubbed her chin as her gears started turning, "But wait my mom had a full set, why not me?"

"Probably from you're dad, did he have a futanari parent?"

"I think so, what does that mean for..." Ruby trailed off as she looked down at her tummy, not even two weeks into her pregnancy but she already felt a oneness with her baby.

Velvet idly nibbled on her pen, "Well, it depends on whether Weiss has a recessive gene, but from my understanding her sister and mother have full sets too, so I wouldn't count on it."

Ruby brightened up "So little Pinky will have balls?"

Velvet blinked, "Pinky?"

"We can't decide a name so we're just going with the color for now." Ruby turned back to the textbooks and notes on the desk, "what was that part about the legendary futa? was she a great huntress of some kind?"

"Maybe? All we know is she's the progenitor to the futa-gene, everybody with it in their family line-and there's more and more every generation- descend form her."

Ruby turned and gave Velvet a big hug, "That's means we're all one big family!" Velvet squealed cutely and waved her arms at the sudden, squeezing embrace, "y-yeah! sure! something like that!"

"I'm gonna call you cousin bunny from now on! No wait, Bun-sin!"

Velvet shook her head, "Please just call me Velvet."

With shenanigans aside they returned to their work. After Ruby's pregnancy became common knowledge around the school, the biology teacher had requested a report on the futanari, and Ruby was partnered with Velvet under the logic she would keep the reaper focused better then her girlfriend.  
It worked, although Ruby kinda missed getting yelled at when she asked questions that Weiss would tell her she should already know, not to mention being a couple now meant that being called a dolt was now a term of endearment for her.  
Still, she couldn't complain, Velvet was patient with her and she got more done in just three days then she could do in a week with Weiss, and besides she rarely got any time to spend with the rabbit faunus. "Hey Velves...can I see it?

"I'm sorry?" Velvet looked up from her place in the textbook, "see what?"

"You know...you uh, said you were recessive too." Ruby couldn't look her in the eye.

"Um...I'm not comfortable with that." The rabbit turned red.

"Why? Are you embarrassed cause of it's size?"

Velvet nodded shyly.

"What I show you mine first? it's nothing to sneeze at."

Velvet's face was now a tomato, "Welll, uh I-I'm not! you see what I meant was-"

"pee-shaw~" Ruby got with a sly smirk of confidence, "I Won't take no for answer Velvet."

RWBY's leader took off her combat skirt and diligently placed it on the closest bed before pulling down her panties, showing the blushing bunny her flaccid fuck stick, head concealed in a thin coat of skin and a few curls sprouting around and above the base. "Okay, you're turn."  
Velvet didn't promise her anything, she just up and did it, but...it would be rude to let Ruby down, besides it's hard to resist that cute face.  
She swallowed undid her bottoms, pretending to have trouble just to get a few seconds more before the moment of truth, but as she should have predicted, Ruby had gotten on her knees and "Helped" her without permission.

"Wow, it's really cute." She told Velvet, who blushed again, "Even you think it's small?"  
It was a tiny thing that hung below her soft patch of fur-like bush, two inches at most it it's softened state, and uncut as most futa tend to be.  
"I said it's 'cute', not 'small', that's a good thing Velves."

The red on Velvet's face faded and her face brightened, "You mean you like it? Truly?"

"Sure, it suits you." With a misceivious grin she raised her hands to grab Velvet's wide hips, perfect for birthing a healthy baby, "Besides, I think all your biggy-ness went to the rest of your lower body." She reached behind and grabbed two handfuls of bunny buns, earning an embarrassed and aroused yelp from the faunus, "Ah! Ruby, I didn't say you could touch me."  
Ruby pouted, "Can I touch you Velvet?"  
Velvet sighed and then smiled, "Sure." It's not like she could refuse anyway.

Instead of groping her nice big assets Ruby instead use the deliberate vague-ness of "touch" to wrap a finger and thumb around her cute girl dick. "You tricked me!"  
Ruby chuckled "Guilty as charged! I just wanna see it hard."  
It didn't take long, the flaccid member hardened with her grasp very quickly, skin peeling back and doubling in size. Ruby took it in her mouth, using more tongue then sucking due to it's size.  
Velvet had given up on resisting, moaning and humming softly as she ran her fingers through her study partners black and red locks, after all, A futa who was aroused couldn't find relief except through sex, so might as well make the best of the moment.  
Wait...was that her plan from the moment she wanted to get it up? Darn it! Ruby's more clever then she lets on.

* * *

Everyone's so frisky today!

Well, it's to be expected, everyone was supposed to be doing a project on futanari, no doubt learning about their own nature would get them a little worked up.  
The thing is, the reason this project was started was due to some futa students getting pregnant, one of them being someone who Neo had her eye on for a while, a cute girl with a red hood and a scythe. She had the cutest ass and nice cock, and would love to jam her cock right into her womb and blast it to bursting with hot cream.  
Oh, she can still do it of course, it's just she can't bear the resulting child for about a year and the wait will kill her.

Maybe she can do it to that arrogant little girlfriend of hers? Yeah, actually that's a great idea!  
She's a Schnee, so it wouldn't take much to convince the white fang to help kidnap her so she could have her way, at most they'd like to do the same after she was done and got her knocked up.  
Hmm...Better yet, they can hold her hostage to lure Ruby into a trap, and she could take them both. Then they can always be together while Neo would annually knock them up and feed them splooge regularly, in every hole. Everyone wins!

All it would take is to let the white fangs boys and futa get their rocks off on them whenever she wasn't using them, it would be worth it.

Thinking about all these plans of sexual imprisonment and breeding got Neo's hard on raging.  
Dammit, with such a big boner it was impossible to hide much less walk comfortably.  
It would be hard to sneak into someone's room for a round or five even if they didn't lock their doors, maybe she could find a closest and rub three out?  
It wouldn't satisfy her completely and the space would flood leaving her with sticky soaked ankles, but it would have to-Wait!  
That voice!  
Neo slunk against the wall next to an ajar door, "Guilty as charged! I just wanna see it hard."

Yup, that was her alright! Neo carefully peaked inside, opening the door just millimeters a second, Ruby was her knees before a brown haired faunus facing away from the door and DAT ASS!  
Neo was mesmerized with mouth agape, and she couldn't think her dick could get any harder but now it was starting to hurt. It helped that the flesh bounced enticingly as she wiggled her hips adorably when she writhed in pleasure.  
Oh yeah, Captain Neo was definitely gonna plunder that booty, her mighty cannon was certainly excited at the prospect, it was already loaded judging by the rope of pre she shot on the carpet at just the sight.  
The real problem was, when to strike? Hopefully it wouldn't take too long, she could only withstand the pain of being overstuffed with blood for so long.

* * *

"Hu~ hummm, Ruby!" Velvet locked up, her legs quivering as she shot her load, which Ruby happily swallowed, her cute dick softening and shrinking thereafter.  
"One and done huh?" Ruby titled her head.

"mm-hm." Velvet nodded shyly, "But you're still hard Ruby, we can do more."

"Thanks Velves, but my 'boyfriend' takes a while to please," Ruby got up, prick stills standing proudly, "I don't wanna get in the way of our study, I can just get with Weiss later." Neo pouted when she heard that.

"That's another hour and a half, are you sure you can handle it for that long?"

"Wellllll..." Ruby twiddled her fingers as she rubbed her legs together, her lady-length's ability to stay hard was a blessing when she was having sex, a curse when she wasn't, "I might have some problems..."

"Then I insist we satisfy you," Velvet's eyes sparkled and she leaned forward as she raised her fists, "We can try tribadism!"

"Tribadism?" Ruby titled her head.

"You know? Tribbing?"

Ruby just stared,

"Scissoring Ruby, scissoring!"

"ohhhhhhhh! you mean rubbing our girl parts together!"

Velvet nodded. "Yes, we don't have balls so it's easier for us then with other futa, and we would be in the perfect position to frot while doing it too."  
Ruby squealed excitedly and jumped into the closest bed, the same one where she left her combat skirt. "This'll be awesome, I've never scissored before!" She grinned giddily, "Plus, you had me at 'frotting'"

Velvet just chuckled along as she took her place opposite her study partner, luckily was it her own bed so she didn't have to worry about getting fluids on one of her teammate's. Her cute little penis was already getting stiff again as she put he right leg over Ruby's left, and the Reaper mirrored her.

Oh, this was getting good, every single cell on Neo's mast was crying out for her touch, but she bit her lip and resisted the urge, she didn't want a single point of her meter to fill before she had the chance to join them. Even the plaster wall looked like it feel wonderful against her throbbing flesh, but she fought back against her desire, her dick would feel nothing but air until she entered that room.

That bunny girl was a nice find, sure her dick was just barely better then enlarged clit, but it was more then made up for, and those hips just screamed "Fuck your babies into me!" Well, she was a bunny, it was appropriate, she may be on the meek side but she would no doubt have some breeding urges.  
Yeah, forget the Schnee, this Velvet girl was one keeping, her own personal breeding pet, how wonderful.  
But how to get her? She's way to much of a goody-good to induct into the white fang...maybe Cinder could help? Maybe kidnap someone she care's about?

The Rose Velvet pair were fast at work, grinding into each other rhythmically and lustfully, it wasn't long before the cast off their tops with the sweat the got themselves into, leaving Ruby in just her stockings and Velvet in knee high socks which matched her hair.

They were kissing passionately, with both sets of lips, rubbing their nipples together as they did so, Ruby considered adding her tongue, but didn't know how Weiss would feel about her doing that with other girls, so she didn't, though that didn't mean she couldn't receive tongue from Velvet, who was really getting in there.  
Ruby moaned with Velvet in her mouth and both dicks in her hand, their juices getting on each other's labias and likely the sheets below them. Ruby now realized she ahd had came but when she wasn't sure, all she knew was now she stroking off the both of them in sticky white lube of her own secretion.  
Velvet broke the kiss and flopped on her back, breaking the saliva that connected them as she focused entirely on just moving her hips, putting a little 'forward' into the movements to rubbed her rod into Ruby's red rocket.

"Ruby~" Velvet cried.

"Velves~" Ruby panted.

"Ruby!"

"Velvet!"

"RUBY!"

"VELVES!"

They both came, covering each other in fluids from both their reproductive organs. Velvet hated that she would need to change her sheets, but it felt good so it was worth it. She opened an eye at her young friend, "You good Ruby?"  
Ruby gripped her boner, "Getting there, I think one more should do it."  
"Oh..." Velvet's ears drooped a little, "I'm not sure I keep going, you have too much energy for me."  
"What if I just fuck you?" Ruby crawled on top of her in manner that clearly suggested the position she would use, "Nice and gentle like?"  
Velvet blushed, more from warmth then embarrassment, "Sure, I'd like that."  
"Okay~" Ruby dragged Velvet with her to get her feet on the floor, turning them so they were perpendicular to the length of the bed.  
Ruby went inside, Velvet's pussy was accustomed to Coco who was about twice her size so it was no effort especially with all the cum and pussy juice to lube her up. "Ohh~ You're all hot inside Velvet." Ruby coo'ed as went back and forth in measured strokes, "That's just the semen Ruby, you're churning it up in me."  
"No, it's all you Velves, I swear! Surely Coco's told you."  
"Ohh...You're right I think so!" Velvet smiled as she grabbed Ruby's rump, giving her soft pushes to help her.

Finally! An opportunity! Another minute and Neo would...Well there's no telling what an overly horny, psychotic futa would do with a pent up boner, but certainly involved stabbing! Lots and lots of stabbing!  
No! Not the kind you're thinking of, but it certainly involved it!

Anyways, Neo snuck inside, silently undressing behind the pair as they did the do whilst she watched. It was quite a sight, cum, whether be Ruby's, Velvet's or a mixture dripped down her ass crack and onto the sheets, her big bangable bum cushioned below, spreading out a bit, it looked mighty comfy for her.  
Plus to have that cute reaper fucking her on top, she was admittedly a little jealous, well as much as a mute girl could admit to anything.  
Neo, strode on over, cock in hand, placing it at the bunny's rear entrance as she mounted Ruby from behind.  
"huh?" Velvet looked past Ruby's as she felt the huge glans, Ruby seeing expression and feeling the presence behind her turned her head.  
"Neo!?" Ruby gasp, Neo smirked, "Who's-AHHHH!" Velvet cried as several inches of thick cock were pushed inside her virgin butthole in one painful thrust, "Please no!" the faunus blinked away a few tears "Not there!"  
"Please Neo, she doesn't do that kinda stuff!" Ruby pleaded.  
Neo hummed disapprovingly and shook her head, she motioned to the two of them, then herself, then down to her mad meat.  
Velvet blushed deeply, "You were watching us?"  
Neo nodded with an exaggerated pout with her lips stuck out.  
"Oh...you can use mine." Ruby offered.  
Neo shook her head again and gave Velvet's ass a squeeze, "Ok, then, can you be gentle, she doesn't do that kind of thing."  
Oh Ruby, so cute, so naïve, so...deceivable.  
Neo nodded with a grateful smile and started pulling out slowly, Ruby got back to fucking Velvet's pussy, hoping the pleasure would help ease her pain.  
Velvet grunted when the mysterious girl pushed back inside, grateful for the cum and precum with lubricated it, but golly was that dick big for first time buggering, it was like a baseball bat mad of flesh was violating her backdoor.

"Try not to clench Velves, just relax and it will start to feel really good, trust me she's good at this."  
"Wait, when did you-Haaa!" More inches were crammed inside her, it matched Coco and length but the girth was more then she thought was possible for a futa cock.  
Soon they had switched postion, holding velvet between them as the short girl fucked her a the same pace as Ruby was earlier, who had sped up since, and Neo was now sheathing her sword a good 18 inches inside Velvet's ass, who writhed and squirmed between them in pleasure and pain, precum dripping form both holes, "Gah! You two~ you're rubbing together inside me!" Velvet cried out, her pussy rapidly clenching and relaxing aorudn Ruby who panted, "Ah! Velves! You're gonna milk me dry."  
Neo took that as cue to fuck her brains out, slamming herself into the Rabbit's hole, who's eyes rolled back as her tongue lolled, her pussy squeezing Ruby like a vice, "Why~?" She questioned "Why did no one tell me that anal was so...GREEEEAAAT!"

They all came, Velvet's pussy squirted as it seemingly sucked the semen right out of Ruby, and Neo poured gallons of baby batter between Velvet's buns.  
Coming down from her orgasmic high Ruby's eye were glazed over in exhaustion, something about Neo always seemed to make her feint, which she did.  
Velvet was net to recover, requesting she be lowered down, where she stuck her butt out, allowing all the cum to drip out of her holes, which she realized one of which was going to be incredibly sore thanks to the ice cream girl, whom she didn't realize was still raging hard behind her, especially at the sight she presented.  
It like this girl was asking for a hot dicking, well, Neo couldn't deny her.  
Neo leaned down placing her head next to hers and pulling her in for a French kiss, the bashful bunny hesitated but was getting into it, there was genuine love and warmth in her smile. "what are you gonna do to me now?"  
Neo took her hand and guided to her balls, Velvet felt herself growing hot as she rubbed them, they were heavy, and brimming with potential life, then Neo placed a finger against her tummy, pointing at her womb.  
"You don't mean?..." Velvet got the hint, especially when that huge dick was shoved into her seed spilling snatch, straight to her cervix.  
Velvet cried and moaned, tears down her cheeks as the silent girl fucked her hole with expert skill.  
It's not that Velvet didn't want it, she dreaded the result. "Please not that! I love you fucking me but I don't wanna get pregnant!"  
Neo slapped her bottom, hard, as if to say 'shut up bitch', Velvet buried her face in the sheets and moaned into them as her tears darkened the fabric.  
Neo frowned, did she actually feel a guilty? That's a new sensation for her.  
She stopped and leaned down, lifting the girl's head gently to look her in the eye, real concern on her face.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just..." Velvet hiccupped, "I didn't think anyone would want me."  
Neo smiled and gave her peck on the cheek, looks like she didn't have to kidnap her.  
Who knows? With the right training she could have a henchwoman of her very own!  
A perfect little pet who would love and her give her all sorts of babies for years to come!  
Now that's the life!

Neo got back and began to thrust again, Velvet's moans soon followed, now a bit more happiness in them.  
Velvet even started moving with her, bouncing the flesh of her ass as she did so, Neo could tell she was drooling as she watched.  
Neo slammed herself a few times, kissing the bunny's cervix as she did so until finally she plowed through, all 24 inches of her cock was inside the bunny girl, some of them directly within her fertile baby chamber.  
Velvet grunted, the sensation was new, painful but it was so good, the most noticeable thing about it was the bulge it gave her tummy.  
She rested a hand on the protrusion lying just under her flesh. "Is that...you?"  
Neo pulled it and back and thrusted in response, Velvet looked back to see her grinning, "I guess I'll be feeling a lot more of you soon?" She nodded, and continued to thrust.  
The next five minutes were the most amazing experience of Velvet's life, before she had never had sex with any one but Coco, and it was out of mutual need for sexual relief, even her own teammate and best friend had found her undesirable because of her tiny dick, but today, Ruby was willing to accept her.  
And Ruby was only about half the size of Coco, and now here was someone who was twice her size, three times as skilled, and eager to make her hers.

Somewhere in her mind, she knew that this Neo wasn't a completely good person, and that her motivations were purely carnal in intent and outcome.  
To just knock her up and leave, that was it, but the important part was this girl actually cared about her.  
Maybe, between now and when she could no longer be silent about her pregnancy, the two of them could be something together.  
Neo hilted herself one last time, Velvet saw white, and the next thing she knew, her belly bloated as though she was nine months pregnant with triplets.  
Her body gave out and she fell into the bed, Neo's smiling face growing hazy before her eye's closed.

* * *

The blaring ringtone on Ruby's scroll woke them up, Ruby made several grabs for it before pushing the button, "hmm, hello?" She mumbled into a yawn.

"What the? were you sleeping you dolt!?"

"W-Weiss!"

"You bet your cute ass it's me! You were supposed be back and hour ago, we were going to have a dinner date while Yang and Blake were out, remember!?"

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Ruby shouted repeatedly as she hopped on one foot to get a boot on with one hand, scrambling to get her clothes on as Weiss shouted on and on.

"I'msorryIcan'tstay, youweregreatVelves, thanksforyou'rehelp, We'llcontinuewhereweleftofftommorrow!" Ruby shouted as she ran out the door, Then promptly ran back, "The Project! We'll continue the project tomorrow not the sex, baaaaaiiiii!"

Rose petals fell on the hallway floor. And Velvet simply reclined where she was, like before it was all like a dream, no love stains all over the bed, no sore orifices, even the room lacked the smell of sex. But a certain warmness in Velvet's belly told her it was real. That, and the note she found under her pillow later that night when she went to sleep.  
 _  
Call me, XOXOXO_  
 _XXX-XXX-XXXX_  
 _-Neo_


	9. Cimerald: Moaning in the Morning

**So, I'm not the only one who thinks Emerald is the canon lesbian right? I mean she was so happy to see cinder in Roman's warehouse in volume 2 her face was borderline "sempai noticed me", and in volume 4 she's genuinely concerned for Cinder in her condition, even bumping Mercury just to be closer to her, and from what we know of her back story, she was a thief and Cinder made use of her, so I can see her having feelings for Cinder in a "You gave me a purpose in life" kind of way. And the most important piece of evidence: it's less obvious then bumblebee, a ship that only set sail due to wishful thinking of two platonic scenes despite the fact that both Blake and Yang have shown interest in men.  
Hey don't get me wrong, if bumblebee does become canon those scenes will have been the planted seeds, and if any two members of RWBY were bi, it'd be them, but as of now Black sun has pretty much sailed. TBH I'm pretty 50/50 about the whole thing, but Emerald and Cinder I can get behind.**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you all had a happy new year, and that your hangovers weren't as bad as mine, Happy Fappping!**

 **Contents: Good morning Blowjob, Facefucking, Facial, rough anal, self fucking,**

* * *

Emerald sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, she yawned as she got up and walked over to Cinder's bed on auto-pilot, carefully pulling up the bottom of her blanket past her waist, Cinder's ample appendage standing proudly.  
It was a daily ritual ever since they met, Emerald would wake up at seven sharp and give her mistress the traditional futanari good morning by taking her thick shaft into her mouth.

Cinder's fire poker was lacking in length compared to most futa, but it more then made up for it in shape and girth, curving upwards with bulging veins running from base to crown, and the taste was marvelous as well. Once the green haired thief licked her all over she wrapped a hand around the meaty member and gave it a soft jerking as she sucked her big balls, taking each orb into mouth for a good minute before rolling the skin between in her lips.

Once she felt precum on her fingers, she smeared it all over the tip, then stuffed it into her mouth, humming as she sucked her mistress from top to bottom. Cinder hummed as her eye's fluttered, finally opening them to meet Emerald's gaze as they did every morning.

"Good girl, keep going." Cinder told her, running a hand through her viridian locks, emerald smiled with a mouth full of dick and increased her pace, rubbing her tender testes as her own near-foot of length strained against the mattress, stirred to stiffness by Cinder's erotic voice, especially when she brought her hand down to graze a nail down her cheek.

Emerald couldn't wait any longer, she put her arms under Cinder's thighs and up to her toned tummy to brace the both of them as she sucked faster, focusing only on speed, gagging slightly whenever Cinder's cock hit the back of her throat, every few strokes she would let the meat rod leave her mouth entirely to give it a few loving licks, sometimes even a kiss.

Cinder grinned as she felt her dam building up, and not a second later did Emerald feel her hands grip fiercely to the back of her head, another second later she was gagging rapidly with her eyes rolled back, her mistress raising her hips to fuck her mouth just like a pussy.

Emerald closed her eyes, and savored the taste of the thick hot milk that flowed down her gullet.  
Cinder's face was flush as she sighed out the last of her high, "Ahh~ the first load of the day is always the best, isn't that right?"  
Emerald popped her cock out of her mouth and licked away the remaining semen on her lips, "Yes ma'am, may I have mine?"

"You may not."

Emerald frowned, "But-" Cinder placed a finger on her lips, "You will do as I say," Her tone was commanding, with just the slightest hint of tenderness, "I'm going to fuck you raw dog and blow my load on your face, is that clear?"  
Emerald nodded.  
"Good girl, now present yourself."

Emerald took off her spring green nightgown, familiar with this turn of events she wearing nothing underneath, her body was adorned with many white and green tattoo's, most of them tribal style bands circling around her biceps, thighs, calves and forearms, on her stomach just above her belly button was Cinder's emblem in red, her nipples, navel and clitty pierced with golden rings adorned with the gem of her namesake.

She laid on her back, pulling her legs back and placing them behind her shoulders, one hand pushed her small balls and lady-length back into her thick bush to keep them out of the way as the other pulled her skin to spread her puffy pussy enticingly.

Cinder placed herself at her minions wet entrance as she mounted her, squatting above her to put all of her hips into each thrust, such as the one she did to bury her length inside of Emerald in one strong stroke. The thief moaned, her walls gripping her mistress tightly as she moved slow and hard, feeling every vein and ridge of her fat fuckstick as her pussy lips clung greedily to it.

What Emerald loved the most about Cinder was how she retained her authority and dominance now matter what, even as she ooh'ed and ahh'ed lovingly and moaned amorously whist shoving her swollen member in and out of her lackey's quim she still kept the power she held over Emerald clear in her voice.

Precum was churned up inside the green haired girl as her mistress lowered herself to look her eye to eye, "I bet you would love nothing more then for me to fill your depths with my seed wouldn't you."  
Emerald could barely respond, Cinder's lips and hers were only inches apart, "Ye...yes ma'am."  
Cinder smirked and raised back up, "someday, you will earn the right to bear my child, but for now, you will have to make do with this." Cinder gripped the base of her cock and withdrew herself, pointing her gun at Emerald's face. She closed her eyes and braced for impact as her dark flesh was painted white.

For the minutes that followed, Cinder licked her own semen from Emerald's face, who waited patiently throughout, she was not allowed to taste or swallow her madam's seed without permission, the exception being blowjobs. One last lap of the tongue and Beacon insurgent finished her task, her mouth full, she took Emerald's chin tilted her face to hers. Emerald savored the few moments when Cinder's tongue and hers intermingled within her mouth, semen adding flavored as it passed to her.

"And now, I shall fuck your asshole." Cinder told her, instead mounting her as before she simply spun around and made good use of Emerald's position by lifting her pelvis up and to her waist, Emerald blush bellow her, taking in the wonderful sight of her madam's hairless pussy and juicy balls as she shoved her cock, unlubed, into her fudge factory.

The green haired girl moaned both from pleasure and pain as Cinder asserted full dominance over her, fucking her ass with only her own enjoyment in mind and no thought paid to Emerald's. She was slow at first, but only because of the friction of the tight passage, as she forced herself harder and harder inside the ring of muscle conceded and stretched to accommodate her, the rest of the dark passage soon followed.

It was mutual, Cinder loved to hold power over her partners, and Emerald would do anything to please the women who gave her a life beyond the streets, so it didn't take long for her to learn to love the sensations of having her rear reamed so good it was painful, and soon after she was taught the joys of sadomasochism.

Cinder was pounding her posterior at full speed now, fingers digging into the fleshy globes of her ebony bubble butt, Emerald's hands ran up and down the elven inches of her ignored rod, "p-please Ma'am, can I put I in?" She begged, telling that Cinder smirked from behind and below, "Very well, but not in me."

Emerald gulped, "Yes ma'am", She took her throbbing staff and placed it inside herself, any Futa with a decent dick or flexibility could suck themselves off, it was one of the first sex skills they would master, but only a gifted few could understand the magical mix of sensation that came from self-fucking.  
Ordinarily, the brain wouldn't respond to such self sent nerve signals, it was why masturbation felt more like stroking a penis or vagina then having them stroked, but a futanari was blessed in that masturbatory acts always felt like both.

So, Emerald was being overwhelmed, the feeling fucking a pussy, having her pussy fucked, and having her ass pounded like a piece of meat all at once was more then she could handle, her noise could be heard through the thick walls into the next room, where a sighing mercury put on headphones while messing around on his scroll.

Cinder stopped suddenly, "Don't you dare come before me." Emerald squirmed, "y-yes ma'am!" She resumed, and Emerald worked her cock back and forth inside herself with her hand, stroking it at the same time, she knew that she couldn't stop or slow down lest Cinder do the same to spite her, so she bit her lip prayed to Oom that she could prevent the explosion soon to detonate for just a few more moments.

What Cinder loved about Emerald was frankly everything, her sexy dark skin, her kinky tattoos and peircings, her being so willing to please her, how tight her fuck holes were and how her flexibility was a great boon in bed. When she put her cock inside her for the first time and popped her cherry, she became aware of everything she had to offer. She knew the girls feelings for her, and she satisfied every desire she held, but she wasn't quite ready to settle, not just yet.

She was going to ride this out until Emerald was begging to be her living breathing flesh doll, begging to be filled with cum until she was pumping out babies for the new world she would create with Salem.

All in good time, but as of now, it was time to finish up and get the day started, they had schemes to make, info to collect and plans to resolve, and so Cinder, panting and moaning her sperm receptacles name as sweat glisten on her body, giving her anus a few powerful thrust before arching her back and filling her chocolate tube with spunk.

Cinder's climax set off Emerald's, pulling out of her self at the last second to shoot her few ropes of white onto her own chest as her pussy gushed, spraying herself and her mistress's thighs with her tangy fluids.

* * *

"You sodomized me so well madam," Emerald praised her mistress, lying atop her as they basked in the afterglow, "It'll hurt to walk for the rest of the day."

"Nothing less for my favorite toy." Cinder purred running a hand softly down the small of her back, "But really, we must have a _real_ round of sex sometime, I miss seeing you in chains."

"And I miss seeing you in leather." Emerald giggled.

"I think we'll have free day soon, how bout then?"

"The wait will kill me, but it;s a date."

Cinder smiled, "But first, how bout a shower? I'll let you fuck me in there."

"Yes ma'am!" Emerald nearly squealed as they got up, Cinder letting her lackey hold her hand and rest her head on her shoulder as they sashayed to the bathroom.

 **Up next, Coco and Glynda and after that an OC scene, once I've got everyone used in a chapter at least once I can start mixing up the pairings and developing whatever plot this smut has more then I already have, and yes that does mean Bumblebaby will be conceived.**

 **I've put more thought into that Futa!Neo focused fic I mentioned last chapter, and it's an idea I keep coming back to, but I kinda want to get one of my non-smut stories started before I do another fapfic. For those curious, the first is what I would see as filler episodes of RWBY, complete with header notes listing the continuity(I.E. between episodes X and Y), the other is a death note fic by way of hell girl based on the 109th chapter where Shinigami can get extra notebooks by giving the king of death apples, and a kingdom hearts 0.9 focusing on King Mickey during the time Maleficent takes over Radient Garden, But that one is a very high MAYBE.**

 **I'd like to hear feedback on the ideas, but no push, this story is for fans of RWBY and futanari, it'd be off-topic to ask for opinions. although putting it out there is this manner means I'm not actually asking for the feedback for irrelevant projects so it's a legal loophole, hehehe I'm so clever.**

 **wait...shit did I just say all of that out loud? FUCK! ABORT ABORT! ABORT! This has been Bokky, safety and peace out!**


	10. Glynda X Coco: Disciplinary Dicking

**Doesn't seem like there's a name for this pairing, how bout Trick or treat? Cause you know, witch, chocolate...eh, maybe something else.  
As for why I haven't been updating this as frequently as before, first of all, I got kingdom hearts 1.5 and 2.5 for xmas so that's four RPGs I have to play through...and I'm a completionist, and I've been working on getting back into YouTube and DeviantArt as I've mentioned before.  
And finally I'm drafting those other fics, I want to have more then just Smut.  
Anyways, I think people overestimate Glynda's age, I say she's mid 30s to 40s but from what I've some peeps seem to think she 50+  
My point is, she's a cougar not a GILF, not that It would matter, a futa's cock is always as functional as when they first hit puberty, they'd pass away in their sleep while having a wet dream.**

 **or at least I like to think so.**

 **The setup for this is 2000+ words, so skip to the line break if you wanna head straight for the smut, Happy Fapping!**

 **Content: Facefucking, Crop use, Dry Anal, ATM, Multiple creampies, Inflation, Ahego, Impregnation, Sorta mind breaky at parts, minor drug use.**

* * *

Glynda adjusted her glasses, the stern expression on her face never fading, "I hope you understand the ramifications of your actions young lady."  
Coco just looked a little off to the side, taking a few slow chews of her chocolate gum, "Sure I do, A stupid bastard is in pain and laid out in the infirmary for the next while, what's not to like?"

"This is serious!" the good witch snapped, "Breaking a student's legs, in the middle of the mess hall on a Monday morning in front of Oom and everyone is just... You know your family will be paying for the medical bills right?"

"Yeah, it's no biggie."

"What?"

Coco raised her palms and fanned her fingers out, "Oh yeah, my parents know all about Cardin, hell Velvet has stayed at my house before, they'll totally forgive me, besides a few thousand Lein is pocket change compared to what we spend on clothes."

Glynda expression softened, "So there's no problem then?"

"Mm-hm."

Glynda sighed and adjusted her glasses again, "Look, I understand you wanted to stand up for your friend, but still, what you did was out of line."

"Out of line? That guy's a racist and a futa-phobe! Think about poor Velvet."

"If you wanted to settle things with violence you should have just challenged him to a match."

Coco crossed her arms and looked the other way, "He doesn't deserve such dignity."

"And so you committed grievous bodily harm?" Glynda raised a brow.

"Okay well...that was actually Nora's idea, she shouted that I should do it when I was stomping on his pancreas, I was only gonna break the ribs."

"She's not the one who did it." Glynda slumped over a bit, a hand rubbing her temple as she lifted her mug and took sip the last bit of coffee, damn does Ozpin brew good stuff. "Look, I'm actually on your side, but the thing is we can't just play this incident off, how will Beacon look if we let a student off scot-free after beating another into the hospital."

Coco blinked behind her shades, "Really?"

"Yes, someone needs to be punished."

"No I meant about being on my side."

Glynda reddened a bit and quickly turned her face to the side, "He was parading pictures he took of Velvet changing, mocking her for being a futa, and not being well-endowed. It's just despicable, frankly the only reason I haven't punished him for such a blatant invasion of privacy was because you already did it for me."

"Well well..." Coco tipped her shades down to get clearer look at the blonde cougar in across the desk in front of her, "Goodwitch I didn't know you were a futa fan."

"O-of course." Her blush grew a just a little bit more, making it adorable how she maintained her authority in spite of it, "I- I'm...I'm gonna get more coffee, We'll talk about your punishment when I get back." Glynda scrambled to her feet and walked out without looking back, Coco smiled softly watching, noticing for the first time how her hips moved when she walked, and that ass that only a mother could have.

Coco didn't normally have a thing for older women, but this newfound knowledge about Glynda certainly perked an interest. Estimating a good three minutes to bust a nut she rubbed herself through her pants until she was good and hard, these particular slacks were as functional as fashionable; specifically the material was chosen for it feeling really good and not chaffing the fashionista who normally went commando.

She free her foot long fuck stick and wrapped her scarf around the turgid length, working the accessory like a silk onahole as she pictured Glynda in the buck. That rack was always pretty nice, they would feel really good in her palms and wrapped around her shaft while she sucks her circumcised tip like a tootsie pop. Even in middle age that hourglass figure was perfect, just the right kind of curves for her to grab onto as she takes her from behind.

Coco hummed, now focusing on just her sensitive tip.

How tight would Glynda be? Most likely she's never had anything up her ass then that stick, maybe she lighten up if she knows how much better a dick would be?  
What of her snatch? She's had to have been around, hell when Glynda was in her age she would've been right in the midst of the Futa frenzy, when a baby boom of futa the years before led to a sexual revolution all across remnant; futa's were more and more common, more and more women and man were getting fucked by them, the first futanari pornstars made their careers, the age of consent was lowered to thirteen to penetrate and fifteen to be penetrated for vaginal intercourse and twelve for all other sex acts, and the contraceptive pill that stunted sperm was developed.

No doubt Glynda got her pussy stuffed a few times, maybe even knocked up. Oh...now there's a thought, Glynda getting pumped full of sperm like a dumb slut, probably at some wild party with booze and drugs and aphrodisiacs, women her age where the types that did that stuff back then, it was the rage for them.

Coco grunted and squeezed her base just before her load shot, no matter what she wasn't going to ruin her clothes, looking for a perfect reciptacl she eyed her forgotten coffee cup, Glynda never asked her if she wanted creamer, but not to worry, Coco always provided her own anyways.

With rolled back eyes and a satisfied smile she shot her thick load into her mug, overflowing it so a few drops of coffee-cum stained the floor.

After tucking her boyfriend back into her pants, she took the mug and enjoyed a gulp just Glynda returned. Figuring this was as good as time as any she swallowed and raised the questioned just as the teacher took her seat, "Say miss Goodwitch, do you have kids?"

"hunh?" Glynda's train of though derailed, "well I...well, why do you ask?"

"Well I just couldn't help but _think_ about how great your figure is for your age," Coco not-lied, "And I know what point of time you grew up in."

Glynda smiled, "you're hitting on me aren't you?"

"Only if I'm correct in my assumptions."

Glynda chuckled softly and opened a drawer in her desk, "Well, you are. I was right in the midst of the futa frenzy, they used to call me Naughtywitch back then."

"And did you have children?"

"Quite a few in fact," Glynda smirked as she took out a few photos and placed them in front of her student, "But I was not the mother, see for yourself."

"Holy..." Coco's shades dropped with her jaw, that fact that her three-thousand five hundred designer sunglasses broke on the floor was over shadowed by just how much the woman in front of her got around, in each picture a young sixteen to twenty something Glynda posed with a peace sign along with whatever partner, futa or female, was doing the same, their bellies swollen with seed so much they looked like nine months pregnant with twins.  
Speaking of, one of the photos _was_ of twins, the pair engaging in a round of tongue fencing as white drops covered their faces and bodies and Glynda had an arm around each one.  
One picture was a selfie, a bbw redhead was on her fours with a flushed face, her tongue sticking out as Glynda took her form behind, bottle of strong booze in one hand and the other delivering a firm smack to her phat ass, the next was a bronze skinned beauty, bending over and spreading to present the thick globs of white dripping from both holes, the one after that was a feminine guy of about 19, and after that a gorgeous brunette with thick thighs and beautiful bush, wait, wasn't she one the fashion models from back then? and the guy, wasn't he a mayor?

"Impressed?" Glynda broke her from her stupor, coco shock her head to return to her senses, "y-yeah, amazed actually... I mean heard some stuff but I didn't think you scored like this, talk about sexual conquest."

"oh you flatter me," Gylnda played nonchalant and waved a hand, "Everyone was a horn dog back then, why do you think hermaphrodites are so common today? It's easier to find a unicorn then someone who doesn't have a futa gene."

"Tell me about it." Coco looked back down at the photos, noticing that they all missed the most important part, in fact they seem deliberately composed to keep it hidden from view, the most she could catch was little bit of blonde curls. "So um..." Coco gulped, "If you don't mind me asking...can I see?"

Glynda leaned forward on her desk, pulling off that sexy librarian look from her favorite pronos, "You mean my...witch's wand?"

Coco nodded shyly. Glynda grinned, "You know the rule, right? Surely you played doctor with other futa when you hit puberty."  
Coco nodded again, her face was red and hot, it was so sexy to see her scared.

Glynda got up and walked around the desk, a triumphant smile on her face. It was normally how her pipe was laid, bring in a student to discuss disciplinary action, work the topic of futanari in, once the student think's she a futa lover, make a hasty excuse to leave the room like a nervous schoolgirl, putting a little extra oomph into her hips as she walked, then in the next room "getting coffee" watch them on the monitor to see if they jerk off unbeknownst to the camera in the room, come back just after they finish, if they bring up her sex life or hit on her in anyway, she would reveal her past exploits.

In short, she'd peak their interest, and get them to hit on her, just so she could turn it around on them. No futa can resist learning about a person's sex life, and especially, wanting to see another futa's cock, and it certainly helped that she spread those rumors about herself. As soon as they ask to see, she got to add a entry to her sex diary, and with coco, she'll have filled out the twenty fifth one.

"Three...Two...one!" Glynda and Coco let their bottoms hit the floor, Coco previously spent shlong now throbbing after learning about the cougar before her.  
She was left speechless at the setup her teacher had, standing proudly at a length greater then hers, dark from use, throbbing in time with her heartbeat, a large red mushroom at it's end, foreskin peeled back, thick veins that scraped vaginal walls, and a curve perfect for hitting that special spot, and below it hung a heavy set of large, juicy nuts.

"Again, Impressed?" Glynda smirked, cocking her hip as she brought herself closer to touch tips.

"Again, amazed." Coco needed a second to take it all in, sitting down and placing a hand on her forehead, unsure if all of this was real, I mean, half an hour ago she just snapped the femurs of a total prick, now here she is finding out straight form the horses mouth that her headmistress is not only packing heat that made her Gatling gun look like a slingshot, but she was an OG stud form the futa frenzy who banged models and twins and even politicians like they were drums.

So in disbelief she was that she missed the clicking of heels behind her, only to remember who she was in the room with when she felt hands on her shoulders. Glynda smiled behind her, working her hands into her collar to give her a proper shoulder rub. "You know miss Adel, I've been thinking, I _could_ punish you, but on the other hand, you and I could do something more...what's the word? enaging? together?"

"uh-uh I...I uh, err..."

"On the third hand though, we could combine the two." Coco shivered as she felt the witches' breath on the back of her neck, Glynda getting close to her ear, "My riding crop isn't just for use with my semblance you know."

* * *

Coco was so hot bothered she was melting, her lips moved but she couldn't summon any words, all she could do was breath in and out.  
"Speechless huh?" Glynda commented, "I know a way you can reply." Removing one hand from the girl's shirt, she turned her head towards her and brought their lips together, tasting the younger girls chocolate lipstick.

Student and Teacher hummed into each other's open mouth and Glynda slid her tongue inside, Coco hesitated for a few seconds, but soon added hers as well. For the two minutes that followed their tongues chased each other in circles, every few moments they'd switch whose mouth their game of tongue tag was played in, all the while the good witch's hand played with the teen's perky tit.

The lip lock finally broke when the two needed to breath, but they didn't stay apart for long, they were soon back together, this time taking turns sucking on each other's tongue and spitting in each others mouths, during this they helped each other the rest of their clothing, leaving coco in just her beret and neck beads, and Gylnda wore a set of enticing lingerie, purple fishnet stockings hooked to a black corset with purple trim and lace, white bits that covered breasts pulled down to reveal the teachers C cups, still as firm as the day she turned twenty five, with barely a hint of sag.

After five minutes, they finally stopped, horny as rabbits, and breathing heavily, cheeks red and a saliva keeping them connected.

"So a yes then?" Glynda coo'ed

"y-yeah...just don't get any semen on my clothes."

"Oh don't worry, I plan to get my semen everywhere else instead." Coco gulped hearing that as Goodwitch gripped her crop, "Now." She swung and hit the desk, a loud snap making the vulnerable and hormone addled underage futa jump, "Lie on your back with your mouth open."

Coco did as instructed, she knew what she was in for, it was something she and fox did to each other all the time. Once she was in position, her head hanging off the edge, it was less then second before she saw and upside down did move forward, past her lips, and she received face full of ballsack soon after.  
With the large tip, it almsot felt like a tennis ball was being shoved down her gullet, followed by over a foot of dark meaty shaft as thick as a glass bottle.

"ohhh-ho shit!" Glynda shivered and shot a bit of pre, "It's been a while since I've fucked a mouth pussy this nice." She took a firm hold of the teenager's nicely developing boobage and used them as handles to brace the girl and pull her towards her as she rammed her rod down her throat over and over again.

Coco struggled to breath, gagging as the wicked wand moved faster with each stroke, her eyes watered, running her eyeshadow. Her hands stroked her twelve inches, one hand on the shaft while the other worked her soft pink glans, Glynda continued to moan above her.

"Ah! ohh~ awwww shit, huu~" Glynda felt her testes tighten, "I forgot to mention, except for after waking up, I haven't masturbated today, you're about to receive seven hours of pent up splooge.

Coco moaned around the meatlog in her mouth, the only noise she could make, Glynda held her by the throat feeling it bulge beneath her hands as she pushed all the way inside and let her mind go blank. Coco felt the blonde's broomstick twitch and jump as it shot rope after rope of rich, thick, steaming love potion directly into her stomach, her own penis pulsing and blowing its wad all over her hands a moment later.

Glynda breathed out a sigh of pleasure as she came down from her high, and withdrew her still stiff stick from Coco's mouth, who coughed and panted immediately after, swallowing whatever baby batter remained as her beret fell to the floor. Seeing as the girl was a little out of it, she placed her sack at her mouth to test her response, Coco absentmindedly licking and sucking the sources of so much conception.

"I see your still with me," Glynda placed her beret back in it's proper place, "Now let me get a good look at that ass."

Coco mumbled a response, getting and turning around, adopting the same position she would have Ruby or Blake adopt when she mounted them, her balls hanging below. The otherwise slim girl possessed nice thick, fleshy globes on her rear, though she lacked a heart or round shape to her butt nor a fertile set of hips the two cheeks were ripe for a proper pounding.

But that would have to wait.

Glynda gave the length of her crop a sensual lick and then swung, striking the students left cheek squarely, electing a yelp of surprise and pain from the girl, breaking her from her stupor just a little, she struck the other check to receive the same result. Though Glynda had a paddle under her desk, that was for special occasions, besides, that crop basically became a extension of herself, as any huntress's chosen weapon should.

After several more swats that left many marks on her arse, Glynda took each cheek into her hands, kneading the flesh perversely. Coco, now back to in her proper headspace looked back, "Just fuck it already."

Glynda replied with a spank, "Bad girl, You should know not to talk back to your teacher, did you forget that this your punishment?" she shoved and unlubed finger into the girls pucker, "I see your asshole accepts intrusion quite easily, lucky me, I love to go in dry"

"Go for it, I love it in the ass." Coco smirked back at her

"I've ascertained as much." Glynda line up her cock and pushed inside, the tight ring of muscle accepting her easily. Coco moaned as she pulled back as Goodwitch pushed forward, all but an inch of unlubed cock stuffing the student slow and hard.

"oooh~ unh! oooh~ UNNH!" Coco grunted deeply, "ahn~ mmm~ fuuuck! unh!" Glynda moaned right behind her, gritting her teeth as each trust was made just a notch faster then the one before it. Twenty minutes later and Glynda was porking her posterior properly, her hips slamming into Coco, causing the sound of fleshing smacking flesh to join their grunts, moans and swears, semen dripping as Coco was already cum'ed inside four times.

"Uhn! yeah~ fuck! You love that big thick dick stretching your shit hole don't you?"

"Ahn! fuck yeah, love a huge cock in my ass!" Coco replied, gripping to the edges of the desk rocking below her, her body had been lowered into a frog like pose for a better thrusting angle, her ankles hung on the bottom of the edges.

"Got one more load for you bitch, you ready?"

"Yeah, give it to me Naughtywitch, stuff my butt full of spunk like the whores and dumbsluts and you fucked in your twenties."

"Ahn! With! haa~ Pleasure!" Glynda buried herself to the hilt, and fired another liter of cum into the teen's well fucked backdoor, making five total.

"aww shit...that was awesome." Coco sighed as the cock was pulled out of her gaping starfish, closing soon after, She looked up to see the headmistress brining her cock to her face, and she instantly drew away at the foul smell, but the back of her head was grabbed and forced to take the never softening fuckmuscle into her mouth yet again.  
"this is for your own good, it's filthy to stick a dick in a pussy right after it's been fucking an asshole." She said stoically.

After a few minutes of fucking her mouth pussy, all the semen left on it was cleaned off and she withdrew, "There that should be good."

Coco wiped some spunk from her lips, "why not just wear a rubber?"

"I can't cum while wearing one, don't worry I'm clean."

"Can you pull out?"

"Of course, but I'm coming inside no matter what."

Coco's eye widened "What!?"

Glynda stroked her cheek "You should've figured it out yourself, there isn't a single girl who spends time with who doesn't walk away more pregnant then when they came."

Coco's motuh hung open, "H-how many students have you knocked up?"

"Well~ I have, at a minimum, eight students in here a month, and I've been at this job for over fifteen years, you do the math."

Coco closed her mouth, her shocked expression turning into a cocky smirk of acceptance, "Fuck it."  
She laid on her back, presenting her pussy lips to the headmistress, "My parents will kill me, but I guess if I'm gonna have a baby might as well be the great Naughtywitch's."

Glynda smiled back at she placed herself in position, "That's the spirit Coco." she shoved inside, Coco yelped, her cunt never having had a dick bigger then ten inches stretching to welcome the super-sized serpent sliding inside.

Glynda knew -and had been with- futa who were more well endowed then her, but she knew she her cock was better. fifteen inches, the perfect size, short enough to bottom out, but long enough to hit the cervix, as Coco soon found out, screaming in pleasure and pain as that giant cock of her teacher and soon to be baby-daddy entered her baby chamber, and several minutes later she came ahrd when she felt it spray its contents directly inside, and again, and again, until she lost count.

Coco's belly bloated just like the girls in the photos she saw, and the two fo them were still going at it, Coco hung from Glenda by her neck, who held her up as she fucked her, by hooking her elbows under the back of her knees ad grabbing her ass, allowing to push the teen into hips as she trusted, excess semen being churned up inside, their bodies covered in sweat and sexual fluids, the faces flushed and their hot heavy breaths hitting each other.

Glynda's legs wobbled with each thrust, the past hour or so having been a non-stop exertion of thrusting, panting and coming, the only thing keeping going other then her years of expericne was sheer willpower, Coco however had gone out again, her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue lolled out and her cock rubbing against Goodwitch's belly, getting cum on her, "I...eyem guh-nah faynt..." mumbled, her overstimulated body about to explode one last time, right along with Goodwitch "You wouldn't be the first to do that..." Glynda slowed down just enough to talk, "But you know what? you are the first for something."

"wah...what...that?"

"You're! the! first!" each was punctuated with a deep hard thrust, each one getting faster as the pressure building up couldn't be contained any longer. "to! take! fifteen! LOOOOADS!" Goodwitch screamed along with Coco as they both erupted into one final orgasm, not that Coco could contain any more of Glynda's cum that no doubt filled her fallopian tubes, but that didn't mean this last sexual explosion wasn't any less pleasurable for the both of them.

Glynda slumped onto the loveseat at the side of her office, the passed out teenager resting on top of her, her flaccid dick still inside. Fuck...normally students passed out after twenty minutes, but Coco is such an experienced slut she missed over an hour of work, she pretty she missed at least five calls from Ozpin, and most likely one form Cardin's parents.

Eh, fuck it, she was too tired and felt too good to worry about it now. Deciding that this was a special occasion, she decided to indulge in one of her old habits, and got out a cigarette and a pipe she kept from her youth that she kept in the drawer next to the sofa, nothing quite like a good long drag and a cigarette while basking in the afterglow of amazing sex.

Sometimes Glynda felt like never got older at all.

* * *

 **Fuck me that was way longer then I had planned., but that ws because I was having so much fun with it, I have a bit of thing for 'mistress' type futas and a good deal of that bled into Glynda as I was writing, I think I get little carried away with the futanarisms (That is, the in-universe history and science behind futanari being in the setting, which to be clear is not specific to RWBY) but that's because I'm a nerd so I love lore.  
Basically, just imagine the sex, drugs, and rock n roll shiz from 70s and 80s and stuff, and add futa, and there you go, that's the futa frenzy for you.**

 **Alright, I've pretty much nailed a chapter out for everyone, up next I'll be doing an OC scene, after that it's between a threesome with Ruby and the Schnee sisters, a scene with Penny, or the making of bumblebaby.  
** **Till next time, don't forget tor review and request, I'm Bokutou, Safety and Peace out!**


	11. OC scene! Autumn night X Neo

**You know what? Screw it, I'm good at coming up with smut so I'll finish the non smuts whenever the fluff I'll get around to them.  
That means the Neo-central futa story is soon to arrive.  
So here's our next OC, the fox girl Autumn Night courtesy of Rin Yahto, I've noticed people really seem to like using Faunus OC's, can't say I'm surprised but I'd like to see a human ride Weiss to conception, and who doesn't want their character to les out with Blake or get fucked by Yang while the other is cuckolded? And surely someone must have the hots for a well hung Glynda, especially after that last chapter.  
I ain't gotta problem with Faunus OC's I just want variety is all, Happy Fapping!**

Copy and Pasted from PMs.

Name: Autumn Night  
Gender: female  
Age: 18 (first year student)  
Race: Faunus (Fox ears and tail)  
Semblance: Crystal creations (can make 'anything' except for guns, armor and people)  
Breast size: 37 C cups  
Appearance: Blue and Yellow eyes, long Black hair with blue highlights, kept in a low ponytail. Wears a dark gray shirt depicting a blue Dragon spiraling around the shirt and a purple skirt. Shaved pubic area.  
She loves chocolate, and in a sexual setting can be both dominating and submissive.  
Butt: Bubble  
Hips: Wide and fertile.  
Undergarments: Blue nightie instead of a bra and blue silk panties.  
Thighs: Thick.

 **Content: magic dildo, intercrural sex, tittyfucking, creampie, inflation, impregnation, anal, exhibitionism,  
Includes Pollination: double sucking, bukkake, triple penetration.  
**

* * *

Neo and her raging hard on were on the prowl for poon yet again. Cinder and Roman were quite upset that her bi-hourly need to fuck and cum was starting to interfere with work, so today she figured out a way to stroke two dicks with one hand: by placing camera's in the bedroom's they could spy on all the students, something that Cinder said would let them gather "Intimate Information" with that purr in her voice and a stray hand rubbed her bulge.  
Neo was game of course, not only could she get to spy on all the hot young girls but have the chance to riffle through their belongings and porn. Best of all she got her hands on some fog proof lenses, the showers would be a perfect place to, er..."gather intelligence".

She stifled a silent laugh behind her fingers as she snuck in, placing the first camera in the corner of the roof, where it wont be noticed above the lockers. It was then she noticed the curvy cutie in the one occupied shower.  
A fox girl with beautiful black and blue hair, with exotic mismatched eyes. She didn't notice her, Neo crouched behind a wall, and peeked to watch her. Water flowed down her flawless skin, rinsing suds off her wide hips which were perfect for bearing children.  
The Faunus girl, now clean, decided that here, naked and alone as far she knew was a perfect time as any to get off, with her semblance she formed a crystalline object of cylindrical shape with a rounded tip, about ten inches in length. and rubbed it against her shave womanhood, lubing it up with her juice.  
Neo wiggled out of her pants, now as naked as her target, a hand softly and silently stroking her mast.

The Faunus inserted the conjured toy into herself, letting out a soft mewl at the initial penetration, with a hum of pleasure she worked it slowly back and forth, a free hand grabbing her nice tit. "mmn~ yesss...".  
Neo found her discarded clothing, rifling through her pockets she found her student I.D.  
Autumn Night of team BLAK, ripe age of eighteen, how nice.  
Autumn thrusted into her herself faster, bucking her hips rapidly as she hit her peak, a hand against the shower wall to steady herself, "Yes~ Yes! Fuck me with your huge futa cock!" She cried, lost in her fantasy. Neo perked up and carefully approached her from behind.

Autumn let out a moan as her body tensed up, squirting on her semblance made sex toy. She let the dildo fall out of her and fade away, keeping herself braced against the wall as she relaxed from her high. Neo grabbed Autumn from behind, sliding her big dick between her nice thick thighs, "AHN!" Autumn eep'ed as she looked to see her tiny assailant eye to eye, "W-who are-" Neo placed a finger to her lips and gave her a sly smile, followed by a quick move of her penis to bring her attention to it.  
Autumn, still sensitive from having just came moaned as she felt the thick flesh pole rub her thighs and pussy, looking down in awe of its mass, "So big!"

The fox girl trembled, both fearful and excited, a hand reached down to cup the strangers large nuts, her mind racing with images of the contents it could put out. Neo kept moving, Autumn's juice dripping pussy felt so good on throbbing thickness, hands playing with the fox's wonderful boobs as she pressed her own into her back. "mmn~" Autumn moaned, rapidly growing horny, "P-please...don't tease me."  
Neo smirked and spun her around, pointing down to her stiffy dominantly, getting the message Autumn slunk to her knees, taking Neo's cock and balls in each hand. "I'm new to this, so I'm sorry if I'm not very good." She lamented.

Autumn gave each ball a lick before tracing her tongue from base to tip, counting the inches as she did so. She took the bright red head into her mouth, attempting take more but failing due to it's girth, as compromise she wrapped her wet tits around the shaft, wanking it like she's scene in porn as she polished the futa's crown with her tongue as she gave head. Futa cock tasted as great as she always imagined, though she wished she could take it deeper, she was glad she practiced on her toys all this time, she could tell she was doing a good job by the hot fluid that shot into her mouth. Neo shivered in delight, her face red as she tweaked her own perky nipples, this Autumn girl gave great head, and her tits were so good.

Autumn sped up her boob wanking, working her mouth as did so, margining to take extra two inches past her lips, the cute mute made a little noise behind closed lips, looking up with a face full of pleasure. Neo grabbed her head and shoved her down six inches, thrusting her hips forward as she shot a big load, Autumn wanted to gag, but she was a good girl keep eye contact as she let the sweet and salty fluids pour down her throat.

She pulled off, coughing slightly, and then turned around, presenting her self to the stranger, "Please...take me."  
So eager! And yet, its a little too soon for that, Neo needed to take her time or her cock wouldn't be completely pleased. Autumn felt the two foot futa cock being placed between the cheeks of her nice butt and start to move back and forth as smallish hands squeezed them and pushed them together.  
Autmun mewled softly, "stop teasing and just stick in...I want to be fucked a futa so badly~"

Aww, and Neo didn't even need to romance her, what a nice horny little fox, well, it'd be wrong not to please her. Neo grabbed her shoulders and shoved her herself inside.  
Autumn wanted to let out a big moan, bit the door opened and she quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm telling you Ruby, our baby has Schnee genes, her penis will be over a foot, guaranteed," Weiss declared confidently as she strode into the showers, her teammates behind her, "I'm not saying she WILL be small Weiss" Ruby whined as sthey started to undress, "I'm saying she SHOULD be because she has Ruby genes, guaranteed cuteness."  
"But your sister has the same genes, I don't think having a jungle on her crotch is very cute."  
"Hey now! I told you this thing is too much maintenance , so I stopped giving a shit," A naked Yang protested next to a Blake in buck, who just rolled her eyes, "I think it's more you refuse to remove any hair you have,"  
"Oh come on Blake, only my head hair needs to be beautiful, it's not like I go around public naked."  
"But I'm you're girlfriend, I not only get to see it the most, but I get close to it, why do you I think I only blow you with your boxers on?"  
"I thought it was just another one of your kinks..."  
"No, it's cause she doesn't want pick pubes out of her mouth." Weiss said as she turned on the shower she and Ruby shared.  
"Tell you what honey." Blake gave her junk a rub, "If you shave it, I'll blow you and your sister both, right here in the showers." Yang stiffened, "and uh...let us lick it off of you together."  
Blake nodded, and Yang raised a hand to her mouth to call out the ruby, "Don't blow all of your loads on the Ice Queen, save at least one."  
"Hey what makes you think I'll-"  
"Oh come on Ruby, It's totes obvs that you two frot in there." Yang interrupted her as she stepped into her own stall with Blake, who held a razor with a smirk.

Autumn had two fantasies, to receive a hot dicking from a well hung futa, and to have sex in a public place at the risk of getting caught.  
When she stepped in to take a shower after training she had no idea that both would be fulfilled, her virginal walls were hot with arousal, and tightened sensually around the cock that methodically moved within. Neo, grabbing her by the hips, would thrust her inches hard, right up to her cervix, pause and then pull out slowly, once less then an inch remained within her welcoming hole, she would lather, rinse and repeat. Autumn felt as though her inside which never had a true flesh and blood dick in them before were being rearranged, she wanted badly to moan, and tell the stranger to fuck her more, but she could only muffle herself with her mouth.

Neo smirked and thrusted harder, Autumn's muffled noise came out louder, and so she repeated it, eliciting another moan, desperate to be let out loudly but at the same time held back to avoid exposing themselves. Neo reached out and shut off the shower, knowing that team RWBY were soon to emerge, and she stopped. Autumn whimpered, "W-wh-what are you-" Her answer came when the two other showers stop.

"Tah-dah!" Yang ang flaunted her body, wiggling her hips as her cock swayed below the small round tuft Blake gave.  
"Much better, nicely done." Weiss complemented,  
"Ooh, that looks cute, I should try that," Ruby said looking down at the sprouts on her pubis  
"No, I'd say you'd look best with a triangle."  
"Or a heart." Blake added, "Soooo, that double blowjob?"  
"Sure~" Ruby skipped next to Blake who got on her knees between her and the older sister.  
Taking the sibling's cocks in each hand she stroked them till pre came out and then gave each one a lick, as well as Yang's balls.  
Then she properly sucked them both off, alternating between them as she took them to their bases, saliva connecting them to her lips, Yang Leaned her head back and let out sighs of pleasure as Ruby made cute noises on stiff legs. Weiss, who liked to watch, made herself comfortable as she gave her rapier a polish with a spit shine.

Neo and Autumn grew hornier form the live show, Black's display of skill was making Autumn both jealous and excited, and Neo certainly couldn't control herself when hearing Ruby's adorable sex sounds and getting a good look at her cute little butt. She gave in to in desire and began pounding Autumn recklessly, who struggled more and more to contain her cries as that huge dick pumped in out of her like a perverted piston of pleasure. Ruby tensed up and shot a load which Blake swallowed, and Neo precame inside Autumn.

Neo's balls tightened as Autumn's pussy rapidly squeezed and relaxed around her dong, the three futa's of RWBY moaned as that pressure built up inside their bases, Weiss stepping forward and Blake speedily jerked the sisters. Neo, Weiss, Ruby and Yang all erupted at once, Autmun's was unable to contain her orgasmic cry as her walls were painted white, feeling the hot goo gush past her cervix and hitting the end of her baby chamber, which bloated to contain it's sheer volume.  
Luckily for her, her moan was drown out by RWbY's as the black member was turned white. Blake shivered in delight and her pussy dripped, she roamed her hands down her sexy form, smearing sperm along as she reached down to rub her furry kitty.

Autumn placed a hand on her bulging belly, falling to her shoulders on the floor as Neo withdrew, She looked back at the mute, "s-soo much, soo hot~" She whispered, her body quivering, "I don't even know your name and yet...I'll have your child..." a soft smile grew, "Th-thank you so much whoever you are."  
Neo smirked and pointed down at her cum covered cock, as if to say "we're not done yet."  
Just as Autumn thought of it, Neo lined up with her virgin asshole, and slowly pressed inside.

Yang, Ruby and Weiss finished licking up the last of their mixed cum from the cat girl, "so since we're alone here..." Blake spoke up "and still naked, how bout a triple stuffing?"  
"What if someone comes in?" Weiss asked  
"I wouldn't worry, at the very least they'll leave right away." Ruby remarked.  
"Or they'll stay to watch..." Blake smirked witht hat sexy look in her eyes.  
"Mother of Oom I love you." Yang expressed, "I'm game, let's do it, I'm gonna tear that pussy pussy up!"  
Blake blushed and looked squirmed nervously, "uh...actually Yang, I want Ruby in my pussy...it uh...has been a while since we've done that." Yeah that was it.  
"Fair enough I guess, it's your call."  
"Then I take it you want this length in your ass?" Weiss stroked herself with a confident smile.  
"Sure, Yang you don't mind getting sucked twice right sweetie?"  
"Of course not, you have the best tongue, but your gonna make it up to me."  
"Another buttfuck, got it." Blake rolled her eyes as she laid on her back, grabbing her ankles and spreading wide open, Ruby climb on top of her and Weiss got behind Ruby.  
Weiss spat on her cock again to lube it up and shoved in the Faunus girl's pink pucker as Ruby put it in her pussy. Yang Hovered over Blake and squatted down to stick her thick girl-meat in her mouth from above.

Neo finally reached as far as she could go, eighteen inches buried inside Autumn's ass, who bit her lip and grunted in pain, having never used one of her toys there.  
She put her hand between her thighs and rubbed her sensitive lady lips, still dripping with cum, pleasure competed against the unfamiliar sensations of having a hard dick bigger then her forearm including fist up her butt. Neo worked herself in and out at a brisk pace, the cum that coated her shaft as she entered lubing up the dark cavern enough for friction to be a non-issue. Once she got the deep hole good and stretched she pumped faster, the sound of flesh smacking flesh covered by the same sounds being raised by RWBY along with a cacophony of moans, the loudest coming from Ruby who released her sterile supply into Blake's hungry cunt.

Ruby slowed to halt to breath out her high, then picked right back up, humming at the pleasing feeling of hot goo being churned inside a nice slutty slit.  
Weiss would withdraw almost all the way out and the push back inside, each time getting deeper until she finally got all fourteen inches of privileged penis into thoroughly fucked Bellabooty, a feeling a bit mischievous she stuck a finger into Ruby's rump, hitting her prostrate, which made the reaper cum again. "Ahhhhn~ Weiss! That was dirty."  
"Oh come on Ruby, you can't expect me to resist with that cute heiny just inches from me." Weiss withdrew her digit and replaced it with her tongue, Ruby went ruby in the face.

Neo worked a few more inches inside, deciding that was the furthest she could go she began to fuck Autumn for really, grabbing her hips and fiercely ramming her rob back and forth, eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open in silent moans, the two orbs swinging below prepping themselves for another launch as Autumn played with her clit.  
Blake moaned and hummed around Yang's phat phallus, her girlfriend's nutsack resting on her face, who coo'ed in delight as she swirled her tongue around the narrow glans.  
Weiss sped up, gripping Blake's thighs tightly as her ample balls tightened up, Ruby could feel her last load getting ready to be let loose.

Five voices cried out as four cocks filled four holes with splooge. Blake's mouth, pussy and ass eagerly welcomed the baby-batter her teammate's discharged inside her, and the three futa's above her panted afterwards as they withdrew their flaccid members and climbed off of her. "mmm~ that was great guys...I should get a strap-on so we can let someone else bet he center of attention."  
"sounds good, but I'm not letting Yang anywhere near my ass." Weiss said, "Same here, I just stopped hurting from back home in Patch. " Ruby chuckled.  
"Hey I can be gentle if I want to..." Yang crossed her arms with a pout, "I...just don't want to."  
As the gang dressed, Neo embraced a panting, blushing Autumn as she laid atop her, softened dick still inside her. Autumn reached up and caressed the short futa, "I ahd a wonderful time." She whispered, "Will I see you again?"  
Neo pulled out of her ass and got a pen from her discarded clothes, writing her name and number down on the Fox girl's palm.

"You coming Blake?" Yang asked, "go on ahead, I'll catch up to you in minute." Blake replied, wiping up white goo from her pussy and ass with tissues.  
A couple minutes later and Blake was redressed, she took hold of the door knob, "I Hope you guys enjoyed the show." She said sultrily and left.  
Autumn and Neo shut their eyes tight in embarrassment. Fucking Faunus ears.

* * *

 **Alright so, if the next chapter isn't Nuts and Dolt, it will be another OC request I've had for a while, a horse Faunus futa X futa Salem.  
Now I don't think too many of my viewers of this story have seen, or even care for my other futa-fic 'Keyblade mistress'.  
But I've reached a juncture in it that I require feedback on, that being what series besides Disney and final fantasy I should have in it, the idea being that futanari!Aqua will be making a harem of various characters. I don't know if you guys care about kingdom hearts but if someone has a suggestion I'd like to hear it. Of course I'll be sticking to series that would actually fit in.**

Now that I've said that, given that the grim are 'creatures of darkness' and just how animetastic RWBY quite deliberately is, Remnant would fit right in in Kingdom Hearts's universe, who knows? I could have Neo or Glynda as part of Aqua's harem, or both.

Just a few more chapters till Blake and Yang make a baby, so just hang tight, safety and peace out!


	12. OC scene! Angel X Salem

**Two OC scenes in a row? Well, I've had this one for a while and promised to get it out soon so here it is.  
Since we're on the topic of OC scenes here's a few guidelines for submitting a request:  
1\. I need details: **Don't just tell me who your OC is and what they are and who they get with, this is futanari smut; I need body part sizes, and what they will and won't do in a sex scene, as well ideas for the set up.  
 **2\. No futa stus:** If your OC has crazy sexual prowess, well endowed in every area, the most popular girl in school and/or related to a canon character or any other wish fulfilling BS it's gonna take some convincing to get me to write them. this may be but I'm not a teenage girl, I'm an adult with creative aspirations, I want quality characters.  
 **3\. Cannot be better then Neo!** Neo isn't just best futa girl because she's awesome, I deliberately made her so futa-tastic as a bar to set: If your bigger and better then her in a few ways, your OC is too much and needs to be altered. You can have, say, a three foot dick, but the girth, balls and/or bust are probably going to be smaller to compensate.  
 **For rules 1 and 2 keep in mind: I** ** _DO_** **make exceptions, particularly if I find the character interesting or the sex scene fapable.  
With that out of the way, sit back, relax, unbuckle your pants and enjoy this scene with Salem and the horse Faunus Angel created by angelplaza2001,  
Happy Fapping!  
**  
 **Contents: Horse cock, anal, black jism, Anal creampie, Impregnation  
**

* * *

Angel placed her hand against the window, looking out to the red plateaus and black pools below, even with the grimm spawning and roaming the grounds there was a morbid beauty to the landscape.  
The doors at the other end of the room opened, Salem entered, and Angle turned, fixing her posture to look proper as the witch took her seat at the table.

"I trust you have everything?" She said.

Angle summoned her confidence and stepped beside her, placing a case on the table in front of her, "It's all there," Angel explained, opening it and rifling through the files contained within, picking ones she thought that Salem would be most interested in; a page of Faunus students at Beacon who the white fang could recruit, handdrwan bluepritns of the school defenses, and information regarding a redhead who was a viable candidate to be the fall maiden.  
It was a slow process to gather all the intel, infiltrating the school and spying for the white fang and Salem all while trying to pass herself off as just another student.

Salem regarded the pages in her hands with intrigue, "There isn't too much here I don't already know from Cinder,"  
Angel felt a small pang, "But...you are much more thorough, Cinder doesn't bother to inform me that most of the girls are futa."  
Angel perked back up, "Even minor details can be significant milady."  
Salem smiled, "Indeed, I bet the fall maiden candidate would be easy to control if we threatened her loved ones."  
"And two of her friend's is a Shnee, and a former member of the white fang."  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't inform your boss, we can't risk dear Adam acting on his own."  
"Oh of course milady, I wouldn't dare let anything interfere with your plans."

Salem reached for another page and looked it over, "If you excuse me," Angel did a courtesy bow, "I'll leave you to look through it all."

"Wait."

Angel stood in place, a shiver ran down her spine, more from anticipation then fear. "Yes milady?" She asked as she turned to face her.  
"Come. sit." Salem motioned to her lap.  
Each step forward made Angel's heart beat faster, her body grew warm as she sat, able to feel Salem's bulge through their thin clothes.  
Salem traced long nailed fingers down her cheek, "You've been such a great asset to me these past few months Angel my dear."  
Angel held back an aroused moan, "It...it's my honor and duty to serve milady."  
"You can dispense with the formalities, I know there is something you want from me"  
Salem's hand roamed down her body, one hand stopping at her large tit and the other continuing on the her loins, "I wonder dear, what kind of Faunus are you? It couldn't have anything to do with _this_ now does it?" Salem's hand rubbed the growing bump between Angel's legs.  
Angel gasped at the touch, squirming a bit in Salem's arms, she wasn't sure when Salem opened her top, but she could clearly feel her pale hand alternating between both of her large milk bags.  
"Well?"  
"I-I'm..." Angle stuttered, "I'm a ho-horse faunus."

"Are you now?" The tone in Salem's voice indicated no surprise, with a nail she cut open Angel's pants, her stiff equine member springing free and flaring proudly.  
Salem's fingers traced her cock, from the base of its brown sheath, to its flat tip, "What a fascinating specimen you have here. How much use does it see?"  
"Not a whole lot..." Angel said shyly.  
Salem lifted the girl, turning around as she sat her on the table. Salem kneeled to remover her pants then looked up at her from between her legs, "we shall have to fix that then."

As soon as Salem's tongue touched her tool Angel moaned, leaning back on her braced arms as Salem licked her from bottom to top.  
Salem smiled to herself seeing Angel's aroused face as she took her into her mouth.  
Angel felt no resistance as her whole length was taken into Salem's throat, her rolled back eyes fluttered and she could already feel the pressure building up inside her, soon to release.  
Unable to keep the strength in her arms, she allowed her back to hit the table and grabbed the back of Salem's head, her hair was surprisingly silky and soft.  
Salem kept going, taking her cock out to the tip and all the way back down rhythmically, her finger's rubbing the dripping lips just underneath.  
Angle squirmed, "M-milady! I uhn~ gonna..."  
Salem responded with hum around her horse dick, taking it up to the tip and stroking it rapidly. Angle let out a squeal and her cock let out a several gallons of seed, her abdomen tensing and relaxing with each thick rope she shot into Salem's mouth, who didn't struggle what so ever to swallow the hot horse milk she pumped down her gullet, her cheeks didn't even puff.

Angel starred up at the ceiling as she panted, her cock retreating into it's sheath. Salem stood back up, "My my, were you saving that all for me?"  
Angel couldn't respond to rhetorical question, too captivated by the sit of Salem taking off her pitch dark dress in a single motion. Her ivory form was slender with a womanly pair of hips, between her legs stood a cock larger and thicker then her own, covered in black veins, and below that tow balls as big as melons.

Angel began to spread her legs, only for Salem to place a hand on her thigh to stop her, "I want it in my ass, do a good job and maybe I'll fully reward you."  
Salem climb on top of the table, hovering over the horse Faunus, the mere sight bringing her shaft back to hardness.  
Salem lowered herself down, her asshole easily accommodating Angel's rod.

The tight passage was easily the best Angel ever had, even regarding the few she's been in she knew that. It was like a vice, and yet and so spacious to fit her whole size inside, with minimum friction to slow down the impossibly sexy witch riding her.  
Salem made no moans or grunt as she rode the horse, but the smile on her face indicated she felt just as much pleasure as the girl writhing and bucking below.

Angle reached up, cupping Salem's balls and gripping her cock. stroking the pale pecker in time with her bobbing, Salem grabbed her knees and started moving faster, Angel's hips meeting her firm ass with each movement, black jism spilt down Salem's cock as she worked it, lubing it up.  
The thought of being pounded by Salem, by this huge cock covered in obsidian spunk, to be filled with it, it spurned her own.  
She thrusted her hips harder, and Salem followed suit, audibly moaning as flesh slammed against flesh.

Angel cried out again, arching her back to raise her pelvis as high as possible, quivering as she shot buckets into Salem's rectum, who stayed still, closing her eyes to enjoying the sensation of the hot goo filling her cavity.

Once again, Angel laid panting and softening as Salem rose off of her, not single drop of sperm was wasted for nothing drip as she got off the table.  
She pulled angel toward her, using the motion to penetrate the girl's shaved folds.  
Angel arched up and moaned, nearly coming from the swift intrusion. Her clenching walls relaxed and then then tightened and Salem started moving.  
Already, her glans kissed Angel's cervix, each thrust coming slow and hard, letting angel feel every inch, vein and ridge of her queen's scepter as it probed her depths.  
"Please milady, faster." Angel pleaded, rubbing her tits, Salem indulged and sped up, sixteen inches of shaft pistoning in and out of her soaking love tunnel.

For next several minutes the room was a song of moaning, skin smacking skin and the wet noises of a jizz-lubed cock pumping a dripping pussy.  
How she hasn't came yet Angel could only chalk up to something about the mistress's power, it made the most sense to her anyways.  
Salem was titling her head back, eye's closed, breathy grunts leaving her lips as she concentrated only on the thrusting, bracing Angel's leg against her.

Angel gyrated her hips, trying to increase the sensations shooting lighting bolts up her body, "Please mistress, I want to come so badly."  
Salem looked down at her, "If you cum so do I. would not like this pleasure to continue?"  
"no-no! I do...it's just, I-I...I uh..."  
"Out with it dear." Salem gave her a powerful, crown-to-base thrust that pushed against her womb's entrance,  
"AHN! I-I can't handle much more! I wouldn't be able to feel all the joy your giving me if I passed out."  
Salem smirked, "fair enough child," Salem lowered the leg resting on her shoulder, grabbing both of them and pulling Angel's lower body of the table, letting her fuck her with all her might.  
Angle screamed and writhed, seeing stars as she rapidly hit her peak. "Consider my seed your reward." Salem simply said and gave one last thrust,  
Angel's whole body locked up as she came, her walls milking Salem's dick of all the black spunk it poured into her, so much there was that it had no where else to go but into her uterus and more still spilt from where they connected, dripping down her asshole and onto to the table.

Salem pulled out of the panting underling, whose hand rested on the spot of her tummy where she could feel the liquid heat within, her face both happy and exhausted.  
The grimm queen traced her cheek again, "Keep up the good work dear, and maybe I will _reward_ you again." She empathized the word as she placed her hand on top of Angels, "A little more then nine months from now."  
Angel's face brightened, "Y-yes! of course milady, it will be my pleasure to accept your rewards! I'll do my best!"

 **Couldn't really figure out how to end it except on that note, but what matters most is that the requester is happy with the scene and given what I gather from the OC and request this made the most sense for the character.  
Now then, three scenes to cum, other then that I don't know what else to do except I know I want some more Nora action, so keep those requests coming, I have like two or three potential futa x male scenes so I'd rather figure out which ones people would like to see before I write any more, definitely got get Jaune in a scene at some point.  
BTW if you haven't noticed I posted the first chap of the Neo focused futa-fic, slight warning for NTR and non con.  
and Don't forget to check out Keyblade mistress too and tell me what kinda characters you'd like to see in Aqua's harem (gotta plug my stuff other wise I won't be taken seriously as a creator. dems the rules)**

 **I'm bokky, I have always been bokky, I forever shall be bokky, Safety and peace out!**


	13. Nuts & Dolt: The Birds and Bees for Bots

**You know what's awkward? Writing futanari smut when your four-year-old nephew is playing Pokémon Channel on your Wii.  
Just thought you'd outta know, Happy Fapping!**

 **Contents: Blowjob, creampie, Bumblebee closet quickie, facial, lovebiting and lovescratching  
**

* * *

"Come oooooon~" Ruby whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

" _Pretty_ please?"

"No, Ruby!"

"Pretty please with cookies on to-"  
"Ruby, for the last time, No!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby frowned, "But it's the first chance since we started dating to go out! Who knows when we'll get another three day weekend?"

"next months actually," Blake spoke up from her book on the other bed.  
"But that's like thirty days!" Ruby whined and turned back to the heiress, "Just for lunch, we'll even go to that francy cheek place with the snails."

"Ruby I told you, I'm expecting a call from Winter, I don't want there to be any distractions, I promise I'll take you to dinner tonight."

Giving up, Ruby slumped into Weiss's bed with a sigh, that would be ten hours from now, and by then the candy store would be closed so she couldn't get any treats along the way to compensate for the fancy stuff Weiss insisted they eat. Looking for anything to keep herself busy she whipped out her scroll and idly opened and closed apps hoping hours of entertainment would be found, stopping on her contacts page when a particular name drew her eye.  
With renewed vigor and that endearing smile of hers Ruby hopped out of the sack, "Well, if I can't spend the day with my girlfriend, I'll spend it with my girl friend instead."

"Wut?" Weiss blinked.

"She means her gal pal." Blake flipped a page.

"Oh, right. Have fun Ruby, we'll do something tomorrow to make up for today ok?"

"I'll hold you to that, see ya!" Ruby skipped out as she pressed the button to call Penny just as Yang left the bathroom, her hair finally brushed, "Kept you waiting?" She grinned to the faunus who placed a bookmark, "Not too long, all set?"

"You know it."

"Where are you two off to?" Weiss

"Unlike you, we've got a date." Blake smirked as Yang wrapped an arm around her.

"oh...where to?"

"No where in particular, Blake just found some private spots around school she wanted to try out."

"oh geez," Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "have fun, try not to get too messy."

"No promises." Yang called as they left.

Weiss sighed, she'd be happy if only either her team or her sister could just wait till tomorrow, but she needed max attention on winter when she called, she hadn't yet told her about Ruby or the offspring growing in her belly for the last few weeks, she needed peace to keep her cool and prepare herself for the confession.

* * *

Ruby waved at Penny, who waved back from the plaza, Ruby slid down the railing of the stairs and jumped off into her semblance to rush toward the android in a flurry of petals, "Hiya penny." Ruby chuckled, "Hello Ruby" Penny smiled back, "I'm so glad you called, I had never been on a girls day out before, we'll go shopping for clothes, see a movie, go to the park, hang out at the mall, got to the park, and talk about boys.~"

"That's a bit much for one afternoon, how bout just the movie first and we'll work from there?"

"Okay." Penny agreed instantly and took her hand, the pair headed in the direction of the theater, "Yeah, Jaune kept talking about the new Spruce Willis movie, so I hafta see what the hype is about."

"I'm certain it will be sensational."

Just the duo purchased their tickets, Weiss's scroll rang and she quickly scooped it up and answered, "Hello Winter." She said with sisterly love.

"Hi Weiss, just giving you your monthly check in." Winter spoke both adoringly and with authority and poise, "How is everything?"

"Just great, my grades are still good, I'm getting along with my team and classmates fantastically."

" _Getting along_?" She seemed to chuckle

"huh?"

"Oh Weiss I'm not dumb, I know quite a few girls at Beacon are packing heat."

Weiss stayed silent, her cheeks turning red.

"Be honest, how sexually active are you?"

"um...here and there..."

Winter let out a gleeful laugh, which for a split second seemed to be an aroused moan at the end.

"Don't be shy Weiss, you are at that age, you can tell me these things."

"Well, on more then one occasion a girl has tied me to my bed and uh...rode me..."

Winter chuckled again, "Been there myself, some ladies can't resist the honor of bearing the Schnee seed."

Hearing that gave Weiss a little comfort as she fiddled with her dress nervously, "Yeah about that, I...kind of have a girlfriend now."

"Go a bit deeper please."

"what?"

"I said do you now? who is it?"

"Well, she's kinda of a complete dolt."

Weiss could hear Winter hum on the side, putting two and two together, "It's that Rose girl isn't it?"

Weiss hummed and nodded.

"mmn~ And how did the subject of getting girls pregnant bring her up?"

"Well..." Weiss strayed off, her silence explaining everything.

"I see...How big is she?"

"WINTER!"

"I'm just curious is all."

"It's just really personal, I'm not shameless like you, getting a blowjob while I'm on the phone."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yes!"

"Fair enough, how bout we change the subject? Tell me about your other teammates, Blake and Yang was it?"

"Well, they're probably getting it on in a closest somewhere..."

* * *

Blake and Yang were getting in on a closet somewhere, breathing heavily into each others mouths as their tongues danced, stripping each other down to the buck.  
Blake got on her knees and gave her girlfriend's citrus sized cum spheres a good looking, Yang tilting her head back in a satisfied groan as she ran her fingers through her silky black locks.

Running her tongue up, Blake gave the plump pecker a god base-to-tip lick that ended with the fat organ being stuffed between her cheeks, Yang moaned and bucked her hips, loving her girlfriend's rough tongue how skillfully she circled it around her dripping tip as her lips milked her dry. It didn't take long for Yang to fire a round down her throat, and soon she fouend herself pressing her kitten agaisn the wall, one leg up on her shoulder a she stared into those alluring yellow eyes.

"Fuck the shit out of me and shoot it all over my face babe." Blake mouthed, Yang replied with a grin and stuffed her log into Blake's dripping cavern, who stifled her moan by biting her neck, the pain being channeled into harder thrusts that banged the wall. The mix of pain and pleasure causing Blake to moan with her mouth full, clamping harder with her teeth and digging her nails into Yang's flesh, which only fueled her semblance more.

Blake knew that if there was one thing that made her girlfriend cum faster then one of her famous bella-blowjobs, it was applying her semblance, giving Yang just the right touch of masochism that made them so perfect together: Blake would give her a scratch or a love bite and Yang would reply with stronger strokes that hurt her, the pain would in turn get Blake hornier and she would hurt Yang more in her throes, thus repeating the cycle. Of course such an affair would only get them two minutes of hot and heavy lovemaking, but it was meant to be just a quickie anyway, they still had other spots to check out.

Blake came and scrathed Yang hard enough to draw blood, who yelped and pulled out as Blake slid down the wall, receiving thick gooey ropes of baby batter almost hot enough to boil water to the face for several seconds.

Yang basked in her after glow as the Faunus scooped up her seed and licked it off her fingers, "So the next spot?" She asked.  
Blake looked up at her with sly smile, "Behind the bleachers, or in the bathroom?"

* * *

Two hours later, and Ruby and Penny found themselves doing the 'hang out at the mall' thing.  
Mostly because Ruby spent most of her spare cash on popcorn, soda and candy.

It was for the best actually, Ruby wasn't the most responsible with her wallet and without one of her teammates to keep her on a financial leash she would spend every Lein she had on trivial things, sweets and cookies, and parts for Crescent Rose. Not that it wouldn't stop them from checking out clothes.

Ruby regarded the onesies on display in front of her, Penny sticking her into her cone of vision with a curious look, "Ruby, those clothes are far too small for you."  
"hmm? OH yeah.." Ruby turned the bot "I didn't tell you did I? I'm gonna have a baby!"

Penny's face brightened, "Oh how exciting! I've always wanted to meet the stork."

"Stork? Penny that's not how it happens, babies are made when...wait you don't know this?"

"Know what Ruby?"

Ruby's mouth hung open, did...did she really have to have _the talk_ with Penny? Wouldn't she have that information programmed into her or something? Like, she should have the entirety of Remnantpedia downloaded in brain right? Ruby took Penny's hand, "Come with me."

"Okay Ruby," the bot replied nonchalantly as Ruby whisked her off to a private spot Blake showed her once, A nice cozy spot behind some bushes in the park, away from prying eyes and far enough for the wind to drown out any moans.

Penny sat on her knees, looking up at Ruby, "Okay Penny," the reaper did her best impression of a teacher, wishing she had some glasses to complete the look, "Do you know what a vagina is?"  
Penny brought her hand to her mouth, mulling it over, "I think so, but I can't quite explain it, it's umm..." Penny looked down between her legs.

"It's ok, you can show me."

Penny took of her dress, wearing no bra and pulling down her panties to reveal the smooth slit between her legs, "This is the part used for urination correct?"  
"That's right Penny, but it's also used for reproduction, or sex for short."

"What's sex?" Penny looked back up to see her friend had removed her skirt and panties as well, "and what's THAT?"  
Ruby giggled, "this is called a penis, or a cock, its what boys use to pee and have sex, but some girls like have both parts, we're called futa."  
"Ah..." Penny nodded in understanding, absorbing the information word for word,  
"Now, boys and most futa have things called balls hanging from their cock, those are organs that produce this stuff called semen, you following along."  
"I sure am" Penny nodded, "Keep going."

Ruby nodded back, "Semen is this hot, white sticky stuff that tastes and feels very good, it a boy or a futa with balls gets there semen inside a girl, it will fertilize an egg and that will grow into a baby."

"I see, I thought it was strange how women who would be visited by the stork would have big tummies."

"Yeah, there's no stork, parents just make that up for kids." Ruby snickered and started to hike her panties back up,  
"Wait ruby, how does semen come out?"

"Oh well...you have sex?"  
"But you haven't explained what sex is."  
Ruby reddened, "w-w-well, it would be easier for us to have sex then to explain it...uh if-if that's okay with you."

"Of course Ruby, why is sex not a good thing?"

"Oh no no! it's great, it's just something that people only do when they care really deeply for each other, and it's kinda a personal thing."

"But Ruby, I do care deeply about you."

Ruby's heart fluttered, and she smiled, "Okay then, let me teach you all about sex!" Ruby scurried out of her clothes and climb on top of ginger droid, sucking on the perky nubs of her adorable flat chest. Penny couldn't contain the noise's she found herself making in response to the new sensations coursing through her body, a louder moan escaping as two fingers dove into her core, something within her stirred and she felt her insides growing warm and moist. "Huh? I didn't know you could get aroused Penny."

"Me neither, this is strange."

"Must be some kind of internal lubricating and heating elements." Ruby guessed, "If they made you so you could have sex, how come they didn't allow you to know what sex was?"

"That's a good question Ruby, oh..." Penny sat up, "Ruby, we can't make a baby, does that mean we should stop?"

"Oh no, sex isn't just about making babies Penny, its also a way for people who love each other to make each other feel really really good."

"So there is no problem then?"

"Nope, in fact there are medicine girls take and things you can wear on a penis to have sex without making babies, just for the feelings."

"How fascinating, Ruby is there something I can do to you that feels good?"

"Sure is!" Ruby jumped to her feet, presenting the her friend with her red rocket, "Put it in your mouth and suck on it, like an cylindrical lollipop."

Penny gently grabbed Ruby by her base examining the object more closely, intrigued by it's form and bright red tip, "Are all penisus like this?"  
"Penis comes in all shapes and sizes, mine is pretty good though, seven inches is bigger then most boys."  
"I count eight." Penny said matter of factly, Ruby looked down, seeing that she did indeed seem a bit bigger then a few nights ago, her pubis was a bit fuzzier as well, and come to think of it, her clothes felt a bit more snug on her, "I think I'm going through a growth spurt Penny."

"How exciting! Shall I suck on it now?"

"Of course!" No sooner had Ruby said did she feel the inside of Penny's mouth. It was a bit strange, not in a bad way, just, the synthetic flesh just barely felt real, but a bit plastic-y, something between an onahole and a real mouth. Not that it wasn't as pleasing on her sensitive sword, Ruby gasped and held onto to Penny's shoulder to support as her knees wobbled. Penny sucked her with vigor, taking all but an inch of her blood swollen member and humming in delight, vibrating the red meat whose taste she enjoyed.  
"Ah-ahhn~ P-penny!" Ruby tensed her legs and blew, Penny pulled off, swishing around the salty fluid in her mouth before spitting it out on her chest, "So that's semen, it is tasty and hot as you said."

"Yeah, it's okay to swallow to."

"Are their other things you can do in sex?"

"All kinds of stuff!" Ruby counted on her fingers as she named off acts, "there's anal, rimming, tribbing, dildos, my sister and her girlfriend are into BDSM..."  
Ruby laid Penny back down and mounted her, "But the most important part is this!" Ruby stuck in it, Penny moaned and something inside her turned on.  
"wa-wahhh~" Ruby cried and came immediately, painting the walls circling her growing member white.  
"Ruby I'm sorry, something just kinda, clicked."  
"It's okay! it feels awesome!" Ruby started humping, her cute rear end bopping up and down as semen trickled out where they connected, dripping down past Penny's pucker to land in the soft grass beneath them.  
Penny gave in the strange urges she felt, bucking her hips in timing with ruby and wrapping her legs around her to push her in, "uhn~ Ruby, sex is amazing!"  
Ruby quickened her pace, the rotating walls of the bot's vagina stirring her up onto the plateau of another big ejaculation, "Penny your pussy is better then Weiss's! don't tell her I said that."  
"P-promise! Ahhn~ Ruby something gonna happen!"  
"Your gonna cum Penny, and so am I."  
"Is that good?"  
"It's the best part of sex."  
"Then make me cum Ruby."  
"Promise!"  
Ruby grabbed Penny's shoulders and slammed into the artificial girl with all her might, who thrashed and writhed in the blissful agony of an approaching orgasm below, Penny cried out Ruby's name, arching her back, her walls tightened and vibrated as they rotated at max speed setting of the reaper's explosion.

Ruby panted, the crisp breeze cooling her hot body as she laid atop Penny, softened cock still inside her, "wow..." She said,  
"Indeed, that was quite an amazing experience Ruby."

Ruby removed herself and got up, reaching into her clothes to get tissues and handing them to Penny, "Quite a day we had huh?"  
"Affirmative, I hope we can have sex again."

"Of course, maybe next time we can get the other members of team RWBY involved as well."

"Are they futa too?"

"Yang and Weiss are, but two girls can have sex as well, you don't need a penis but it is vital to the baby making part"

Penny tilted her head in intrigue, "There are lots of things about sex I don't know."  
Ruby snickered and patted her head, "You'll learn, let Team RWBY be your sex-ed teachers."

* * *

"Well, that's about everything..." Winter said, hand gripping the hair of the maid between her thighs as she reclined naked, "But seriously, how big is Ruby? was she nivce and tight?"

"WINTER!" Weiss screamed over the phone, winter could just see her face, "Kidding! I'm kidding, but in all seriousness I hope you two are happy together, if she's as cute as you say I'm sure the baby will be adorable."

Weiss chuckled "That's exactly what ruby thin-." "Wiess! Weiss! Penny and I did it and she has an amazing pussy we should invite her sometime!"  
"I'm on the phone you dolt! Winter, I have to go, the child needs to be tended to."

Winter tittered, "So I gathered, bye Weiss, I'll see you soon." The scroll beeped and was placed on the end table.  
The maid let off of Winter's cock, "It sounds like your sister is doing well miss."  
"Indeed, I figured I'll pay her a visit."

"Shouldn't you have told her that?"

"I told her I'll see her soon didn't I?"

* * *

Blake and Yang were once again naked in the closest, deciding it was their favorite spot they tried out all day, the heat trapped inside made thing's nice and sweaty, and being filled with janitorial supplies meant clean up was a no-brainer. Yang turned Blake around, who bent over and leaned against the wall, letting out a pleasured moaned as Yang filled her pussy, "Alright Blakey, I'm gonna shoot a big load inside you this time."

"Ahn~ shoot it all over my back."

"Wait." Yang pulled out and crossed her arms with a huff, "Ok, Blake something's up, you haven't let me cum inside for over a week now, what gives?"

Blake frownd, "I...ran out of pills."

"Oh? is that it? wait...That's nto like you, you love getting creampied you wouldn't forget to get more."

Blake twiddled her fingers shyly, "I was thinking...I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

Blake looked at Yang with sparkling eye, "I want a baby."

Yang glomped her with a squeal of delight, "Blake~ Why didn't tell me earlier, you know I'd love to have a kid with you."

"well...that's thing..." Blake gently pushed Yang off of her, reversing their positon, Blake tracing a circle on Yang's chest, "If going to get knocked up it will be on my terms, so..."

Yang gulped, this freaky chick could have anything in mind, "So?"

"Do you really want to inseminate me?"

"If there was only one girl I'd do it to, it's you."

Blake narrowed her eyes, "I want to get pregnant by having a the biggest load possible pumped into my pussy, are you up for it?"

"Yeah...what are you planning?"

"Starting tomorrow, you are not to ejaculate for seven days."

Fuck.

* * *

 **A bit more dialogue heavy then usual, but I think it checks out ok, I couldn't really decide if I wanted the schneeway or bumblebaby to come first after this so I planted seeds for either one to work. For the record Ruby and Weiss's baby is five weeks along, and it was my intention from the start for her to grow a little bit, don't worry she'll still be cute, but I'd like to hear what people think her final size should be.  
Till next time, Safety and Peace out!**


	14. Whiterose & Winter: Family Fun Fucking

**Got a new story up, some Final Fantasy seven futanari goodness called Materia girls, if that's your thing, and I assume it is because you're reading this right now, feel free to check that out.  
So, in the end I'm doing bumblebaby second since it would mean some time would pass and let Yang build up that sperm count.  
You know despite making it a character point I haven't actually done the whole 'girls tie down Weiss to get pregnant from the Schnee seed' thing outside of the white rose chapter, I should fix that. Happy Fapping!  
**

 **Contents: Horse cock dildo, incest, double sucking, deepthroat, face fucking, bukkake, frotting, massive/excessive creampie, threeway-fucking, anal double stuffing**

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked dumbstruck, Yang would have too if not for the aching in her balls.  
Winter stood before them with an ojou-sama smile, and an armed guard on either side, rifles at ease.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" Weiss's mouth hung open

"What? I can't pay my baby sister a visit?"

"I would expect a call beforehand."

"Surprise are more fun." She cast her gaze at the other three teens, "Miss Belladonna, Xiao Long." coming to a stop at Ruby, "Miss Rose, how's my Niece doing in there?"

A redish Ruby rubbed the back of her head as she caressed her tummy, "Oh you know, 'bout a month along, always begging me for pickles dipped in chocolate sauce."

Winter Blinked "A bit early for cravings..."

"That's not the baby, that's just her." The other three said in unison.

"Oh, that makes sense." Winter restored her posture, presenting herself with the poise, elegance and authority that comes with being a Schnee in the Atlas Spec Ops, "Well, cravings or not, if Miss Rose is going to give birth to a member of the Schnee family, then it is necessary we discuss making her a member of the family. Blake, Yang, would you mind that Ruby, my sister and I have your room in private for the next...three or four hours?"

Blake and Yang exchanged glances, they could see where this was headed from the moon, "Just promise you'll clean up after yourselves." Blake said impatiently, walking towards the library in that slut-strut of hers, "Condoms and tissues are under the sink." Yang told them matter-of-factly as the three turned and left, guards following behind.

* * *

"...So Yang and I are going to take Weiss along to tell my dad the next time we visit him." Ruby finished, swinging her feet idly as she sat on Weiss's bed.

"Think he'll handle the news well?" Winter asked across from her.

"I'm a big dickgirl, he knew this would happen eventually."

Winter smiled sultrily, "Speaking of...Weiss you still haven't told me how big she is."

"Th-that's between us!" Weiss snapped, Ruby looked away with a blush, "Well I've actually been growing a bit."

"oh, may I see?"

"Winter!"

"Oh Weiss, I shared my girlfriends with you back in the day, you're such a hypocrite."

"Yeah Weiss, share the love!" Ruby leaned forward with a wagging finger of accusation, "Besides, didn't you give that third year the Schnee seed the other day?"

"She tied me to her bed, forced me to take Viagra and rode me against my will to get pregnant, _that_ was rape."

"But you still enjoyed it didn't you?" Ruby raised her eyebrows, and Weiss pushed over onto her side, "Seriously, Winter you didn't spring this surprise visit just to fuck us did you?"

"And what's wrong with it if I did? Dear it's been too long since we were last together, don't you miss me" Winter had already taken off her blazer, and was undoing the buttons to her shirt, Weiss looked off to the side with shy smile, "Well, I guess I miss how good your throat feels, Ruby can't deepthroat for shit."

Ruby popped up, "I can too deepthroat! Blake taught me and let me borrow her dildo to practice!"

Winter neatly folded up her shirt and placed it on her jacket, "what kind of dildo?" Ruby reached up and got under her pillow, pulling out a long, thick shaft of red and black plastic with a flat tip, a didlo of a horse faunus cock.

"My my~"

Weiss rolled her eyes., "figures, I bet she has one for every type of Faunus."

"Ruby, would you kindly show us the fruits of your labor?"

The reaper replied with an eager smile, tilted her head back and stuffed the imitation wang down her gullet like a professional sword swallower. Weiss felt a wave of blood rush to her organ, knowing that the dildo her girlfriend was sucking was equal in length to her cock, but more then twice as thick, and she was taking it right to it's sheath.  
"That's so hot..." She let slip, watching as drool dripped down her chin, and listening to the erotic noises she made as she gagged and her eyes bulged.

Ruby removed the toy with a glug and took a sharp breath, the process leaving her skirt to be lifted. Just before she had the sense to take it off, she felt herself being pushed to her knees and being met with two skinny, circumcised dicks. Her eyes followed the length of the one to her left, counting eighteen inches when her vision made it to the hair and testicle lacking crotch it was attached to, and moving up to see the face of it's owner, "Winter you're the biggest I've ever seen!"

"Charmed I'm sure, now put that mouth of yours to good work, and I might just let you have some fun with it." Winter gave her cock a wiggle to entice her.  
Weiss did the same, "Yeah Ruby, you can't expect us to just sit around anymore after that performance you gave."

Ruby looked back and forth at them, then back to their dongs, "Well, it'd be rude of me not to."  
Ruby took hold of each dick, giving one head whilst swirling her tongue in a circle as she stroked the other, then switched, above her Winter massaged a tit while her sister titled her head back and let out breathy moans.  
Ruby sucked deeper, taking seven inches of each, occasionally the hand on Weiss's wang would travel down her shaft to cup her balls. Her panties strained against her hard on, begging to be freed, a drop of clear fluid making a small stain.  
Her throat good and ready, she took hold of her girlfriends pecker by the base with both hands, and after a slow start to adjust, took a whole foot of the alabaster baby maker.

Weiss trembled, fighting back the urge to cum, almost losing the battle when she looked down to make eye contact with Ruby. With a strained moan she pushed Ruby off, and practically strangled her base to keep the dam from bursting. "My turn~" Winter chimed and Ruby turned, her intention to give the same treatment was foiled as the back of her head was grabbed and that big cock was shoved inside.

Ruby relaxed and maintained eye contact as Winter fucked her mouth just a like pussy, moaning in bliss with a hand on the back of her hip to snake her serpent back and forth with motion she used, finally pulling out jerking off, Weiss did the same. The sister polished their saliva covered guns while aiming them at Ruby, who knew what was coming. Quickly throwing off her blouse, she waited with eyes closed and mouth open as the two girl firing squad emptied their magazines.

Combined, a gallon of jism plastered Ruby, some landed in her tongue, but most if covered her face and chest and a little on her tummy and her hair. She swallowed their mixed fluid, and the sisters rubbed their semi-softened shafts all over her budding bosom and face, smearing the white layer.  
"So, do I suck or do I _suck_?" Ruby used a phrase Yang once said to her.  
"That was amazing Ruby," Weiss praised, giving her growing boob a light, playful smacking with her floppy phallus, "I expect you to give her that treatment at least once a day from now on." Winter giggled.

The sisters turned to rub their semen drenched dicks together as Ruby stood and started shimmying out of her skirt, "Guess I can return that toy then."  
"Hang on, if you got it from Blake..." Weiss started, "Yeah, it was a used good, but it's been in places for me to."  
"You mean you ATM'd yourself? That's quite kinky." Winter commented.  
"Yeah well," Ruby shrugged playfully, "Yang's my sister so I grew to love that stuff." Ruby bent over to slide of her panties, then raised back up with open palms to present her package, "viola."

Winter took a knee, inspecting the specimen, it's blood flow made it throb slightly and turn the tip and some inches behind bright red, moderately grown curls grew in thin lines to it's sides and in a fussy patch above. The size was quite nice as well, it's girth in particular, it looked so tasty too, even it's scent was satisfactory. "That's fine a piece of equipment you have, I'm sure you keep my sister satisfied."

"Darn straight! I make her cum like a dust bomb explodes!"

"Could you show me?"

Ruby turned to Weiss with a mischievous grin, before Weiss could even shake her head in protest, the reaper leapt upon her like a predator, rose petals falling beside them as Ruby lined herself up, "Gotta' keep big sis happy Weiss!"  
"Well, if it's for the family blessing." Weiss rolled her eyes sarcastically as Ruby entered her.

Winter watched cock in hand as her sister was fucked by the shorter, younger girl mounting her, loving the way Ruby's rump jiggled just ever so slightly with her humping, and watching as a mix of pussy juice and cum dripped down the Weiss's asshole, Ruby ejaculated in her about once every five minutes, Weiss meeting her halfway with a mini orgasm of her own. Tired of being left out, Winter scooped up the discarded dildo and gave a good clean shove right up Weiss's asshole. She cried out and bucked her hips wildly, tightening around Ruby like a vice. Seeing their climax on the horizon Winter added herself to the occasion, grabbing Weiss's feet and working them up and down on her great length.

A cacophony of moans rang out and all three came at once, Winter coating Ruby's back in a half liter of splooge and Ruby letting off one last load into Weiss's squirting honeypot. Winter had never seen her toes curl up like that. Ruby rolled over with lovable dumb smile of satisfaction, her spent cock still covered in cum.  
Winter strode over to her and rubbed her tip against Ruby's exposed lady lips, "wah? You're gonna stick in me just like that?"

"Winter she's _my_ girlfriend, I should have first dibs and you get the sloppy seconds."

"hmm...Appropriate, but I have a better idea, why don't we have three-way in this three way?"

"Huh?" "what?"

* * *

It was quite simple really, they would lay on their sides on the floor, in a trinity, crossing a leg over the girl in front of them so they could all penetrate a pussy at the same time, Ruby inside of Winter who fucked Weiss who was balls deep in Ruby. For a good twenty minutes they fucked like that, sweat pouring down their bodies and jism leaking from their snatch's.

"Dah!~ where did you learn this?" Ruby cried, Winter's pussy being warmer then dozens of ropes she shot into it.  
"She's group sex fiend," Weiss giggled as worked her length back and forth in a slow and hard rhythm in Ruby's wonderful tunnel of love, "You should have been there when I turned legal, imagine your sister bringing a group of futanari maids to your fifteenth birthday and having an orgy in your bedroom."

"I can actually imagine Yang and Blake setting something like that up!"

"Less talk girls more fucking," Winter ordered "I'm close to cumming."

"Me! ha~ Toooo!"

"ME! THREE~" Ruby erupted, her seed splashing inside Winter set off her own ejaculation inside Weiss, and the chain effect continued with her, for the fifth time since they used that positon they all came together from both the cocks and pussies. Ruby wiped out the floor, "n-no more fucking for me, my boyfriend is exhausted." she touched her spent cock and quickly drew her hand back, the oversensitivity causing pain.  
"Well drat, I still had one more in me..." Weiss pouted.  
"Same here." Winter looked to the exhausted Ruby then over to the dildo she left on the bed, and then back. "Ruby, what was that about you taking it in the ass?"  
"oh...I-I guess that's fine." Ruby turned over, sticking her bottom out, "Actually this would be great, I haven't been DPed since Yang and Nora beat me in strip poker."

Weiss approached to give her ass a ramming, but was stopped when Winter put a hand on her shoulder, with a mischievous glint her eyes she used her fingers to communicate, making ring with the left and sliding to fingers back and forth inside it with the right.

Weiss smiled back and turned to Ruby, "Okay Ruby, we're going in~" She said as she placed her pecker at the petite girl's pucker.  
"We? where's Win-GAAAHH!~" Ruby let out a loud groan of pleasure and pain as the two Schnee Schlongs reamed her at the same time, both buried deep into her asshole together. Working together to hold the girl steady, Weiss and Winter moved as one back and forth inside the team leader's accommodating confines.  
"egh! guh! I! Wasn't! expecting! this!"  
"Blame your sister, it she didn't stretch you out we wouldn't have tried this."  
"Oh? How big is yang?"  
"like a soda can, short but thick, better now that she's doing some deforestation."  
"hmm...I might have to have a round with her myself."  
"Guys! ugh~" Ruby put the carpet in death grip, "Focus! On meee!"  
"Oh we didn't forget you Ruby~"  
"Yeah, we were just getting your ass ready for the real thing."  
"Real thing?" Ruby gulped.

The sisters came to a halt, for merely a second, then Winter thrust inside, and when she withdrew, Weiss push in to replace. Very soon they speed up, both cock fucking one hole independently of the other, rubbing against each all the while. Ruby thrust a hand between her legs, diddleing her pussy as the sisters moaned louder, especially Weiss, who pushed harder and faster with each stroke.  
"Guh! Gonna! cum!" No sooner had she announced it did she fire at full blast, burying all fourteen inches inside to release her payload, the orgasm contractions of her dick could be felt by Winter, which set her off soon after, Ruby squirted just before she did so.

The sisters caught their breath, then took turns pulling out, keeping Ruby's cheeks spread to marvel at the gaping cream filled cavity between, "I'll say Weiss, you caught yourself quite the girl, she'll make a fine addition to our family."

"Thank you Winter, I'm glad you given my girlfriend you're blessing."

"I recommend you help her build up her stamina though."

"Hey I have no problems there!" Ruby, still on all fours as semen drip out of her anus, reached between her legs to grabbing her chubbing penis, "See? I can keep going, the little guy just needed a rest!"

Weiss made a smile at Ruby that said ;what am I gonna do with you?' turned to the elder sibling, "shall we keep going then?"

Winter glanced to the clock, "Well, we have an hour until your teammates return, let's make good use of our time."

* * *

The peace of silence was soon shattered, muffled moans once again sound from behind the dorm room door, the smell of cum and dick in ass permeating through.

"Hey." Said one soldier to the other after an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah?"

"You wonder why we're here?"

 **Longer then I originally intended, but I wanted to make good use of Winter since I would need a good reason to keep her at Beacon otherwise.  
After the Bumblebee scene next chapter, I've got a few ideas spinning around, with Ruby's growth spurt an enabler scene is in order, plus as fan pointed, Ruby has been the only to not get the rough dry anal treatment from Yang, so let's make it three for three.  
We've only had one scene with a male so far, so I think Arkkos would be a good call, but that would likely be a B scene since Pyrrha's no anal makes options limited, and I also want to get Goodwitch in some more action as well. Remember I take suggestions and requests, including OCs, so don't be afraid to speak up.  
Have a happy valentine's day (and happy week late birthday to me) Safety and Peace out!**


	15. Bumblebee: Blue Balled Babymaking

**So I'm thinking the whole Team needs to get pregnant at some point, maybe even Nora too, I don't plan for this to run longer then thirty chapters, so having some 'years later' bits towards the end with the ships having families would be a good note to end on.  
As for "Why does this chapter open up with a family guy skit?" you ask?  
That's a very good question, Happy Fapping!**

 **Content: Cunninnlingus, analingus, ballsucking, fisting, spanking, inflation, impregnation.  
**

* * *

Feeding time at the zoo, the Beacon academy mess hall was a cacophony shouts, laughs, stories and noms as everyone ate with their friends.  
As always RWBY and JNPR shared their table close to the windows.

"Yang could you pass the napkins?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang slammed her fists on the table, rattling all the trays as she let out angry growl, "Dammit Weiss!"  
The heiress barely had time to say or even think anything as a powerful fist met her face at mach speed, knocking her flat on the floor with a yelp.

The wound up blonde stomped away as everyone else just continued eating like normal, except for Ren who looked back and forth at his dysfunctional family, wondering why they were so nonchalant about their big sister brutally bruising one of them.  
Well, more nonchalant then normal.

"Okay, guess I'm the straight man here." he spoke up, preemptively covering Nora's mouth when she smiled at the word straight, "What's up with her?"

"She's been on edge for like a week," Ruby replied helping her girlfriend back into her seat and kissing her bruise. "I dunno why, Blake do you know something."

Blake sighed, covering her eyes with a hand that propped her head up, "I'm uh...making her hold it in...her sperm I mean."

"OH CHEESE!" Ruby cried, "Dear Oum..."Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "oh boy..." Nora lamented as Ren rubbed his face "Now why would you do that?" and Arkkos just shook their heads

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what a futa is like when they don't cum? They don't just do it for fun you know." Jaune pointed out matter-of-factly as Ren pointed Nora accusingly.

"Well I figured it would cause some stress, but I didn't think..."

"Blake, sweetie..." Pyrrha stopped her, "Ejaculation for a futanari is a daily need once they hit puberty, like sleep it's a necessity for their physical and mental health."  
She motioned to herself and the reaper across the table, "For girls like Ruby and myself who have more modest volumes, it's like using the lavatory; we can hold it in for a time, but eventually the discomfort becomes unbearable, any more after that and an accident ensues."

"But for girls like me, Nora or Yang..." Weiss spoke next, "..who produce a liter or more, since we such have large amounts, its more like an addiction to drugs or alcohol."

"Or a dependency rather," Jaune interjected, "It doesn't just feel good for them, they _need_ to do it to stay sane and in control, one could say that a highly fertile futa is an ejacuholic."

"How long were you making her hold it in?" Ruby asked.

"Um..." Blake knew she wasn't going to get a positive response, "One week."

"OH CHEESE!" "Dear Oum..." "Oh boy..." "Now why would you do that?" they went again, as the Arkkos couple shook their heads a second time

"What now?"

"Blaaaake!" Ruby whined in concern "There isn't a single dickgirl whose gone a whole week without cumming!"

"Well, what's the worse that could happen?"

"They lose _control_..." Jaune said gravely, "Futanari who don't relieve themselves are known to force themselves on people, why do you think we're so attentive of Nora's needs? The LAST thing we need is a girl with her strength and energy going on a blue balled fuck frenzy, that'd start the Ragnarok."

Nora nodded in confirmation before swallowing the cheek stuffing amount of food she had, "Why are you trying to build up her sperm? If you wanted a big load I live across the hall you know."

Blake hid her face, her cat ears would be drooping if not for her bow, "I'm...ready for a baby."

All the girls, plus Jaune, collectively let out an "aww." as Ren scratched his head, "And you thought you make her hold it in why?"

"So she'd had more to pour into me, you know, for fun."

"Oh that's not nessacary." Said Jaune scooping some mashed potatoes into his mouth, "Futas have a 'normal' amount they produce, but they can produce more just from finding their partners attractive, how much joy they get form the sex itself, and especially if they know their inseminating their partners, holding it in only increases their output so much."

"How many of your sisters have dicks?" Weiss asked, figuring that was why he knew so much, Jaune blushed a tiny bit as he turned away "More then you think, less then I hoped."

"If you'll excuse me..." Blake stood up and left.

* * *

Yang paced around the room with clenched fists, cold sweat coating heated skin.  
"Yang, honey..." Blake called softly from the doorway, "Are you alright?"

Yang was about to scream, but held herself back at the sight her lover's concerned expression, "No babe I'm...I'm just fine..." she tried to smile but her gritted teeth and red eyes made her true feelings obvious, "I'm...perfectly happy with an growing army in my nuts that could conquer a whole planet, thanks for asking." as did her snark.

Blake sighed and stepped closer, "Yang, if you wanna take me right now just say so, it's been five days, I know how tense you are."

"Tense? that's putting it mildly." Yang turned and put her hands on her hips, "I thought this is what you wanted."

"well...I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Why not?" Yang turned back around, her eyes returning to lilac, "Your the most important person in my life, I'd do anything for you."

"I kinda figured you would fake it while secretly busting your nut with the others."

"aww, do your really have the little faith in me?"

"Well, now that I've been made aware of the dangers of a futa without ejaculation, and seeing how far along you are, no."

Yang cock a sly smirk, "See? I'll come through for you if it means I'll come in you."

Blake giggled a little, "Still, it's bad for your health, I don't want something bad to happen to you because of me, or for you to do something bad to someone else."  
Blake embraced her, putting a hand on her chest whilst the other rubbed her neck and shoulder, Yang wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her in closer, "We can have sex right now, I'll even let you call all the shots."

Yang shook her head firmly, "None can do kitty cat." Yang pulled her hand off her nape and gently pushed her few inches back, grabbing her shoulders, "I told you I'd wait seven days, and I aim to keep that promise."

"Well, if I'm right I should be ovulating by then, although at this point I don't think it will make a difference."

"Ovulating or not, if we're gonna make a baby then I plan to pour spunk into you until my balls are dry as a desert, that's a promise."

Blake rolled her eyes and re-embraced her, resting her head on the brawler. "What am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

The rest of the day and the next were an absolute trial for Yang, when this whole thing started all she would get was an ache in her scrotum every so often, but as the days passed the frequency increased, at first it was every couple of hours, then every fifteen minutes, and on the fifth day the aches were constant, so she didn't sleep that night, luckily Blake stayed up to keep her occupied, so did Ruby and Weiss at least for a time (Weiss insisted that she get her beauty sleep, go figure).

The sixth day was the final stretch, her body desperately wanted release, a futanari's reproductive desires were not to be ignored, and yang couldn't even stay still anymore.  
Her teammates coped a plea of her being sick (Although they did tell the truth to Glenda who agreed to let it slide in return for a round with Ruby) so she wouldn't disturb the class. For the whole day she alternated between working out to watching TV to perusing through Blake and Ruby's books to playing on the ZBOX 720, Gamestation X and her scroll to try and keep her mind off things, her dragonkin brewmaster monk hit the level cap on Realm of Remnant. Every so often she masturbated-not-to-completion just to keep her genitals happy with some attention, although in hindsight it may have only exasperated the problem.

RWBy returned to the room at 8:00, carrying with them armfuls of snacks and a bag containing her usual order form Nicky Dees, a double patty with extra cheese, tomatoes and bacon, easy on the pickles and mustard, when Yang texted them to get her food after school let out they got two of them to make up for the lack of eating she did that day under the logic of one ignored bodily need would override the other. It didn't work.

No sooner did Ruby's foot hit the carpet did a bestial Yang, stripped to her wife beater and shorts form sweating, snatch the bag from her and tear it open, two wrapped burgers and flurry of fries hitting the floor, the blonde scooped up both sandwiches and biting through the paper to scarf them down like a feral animal on freshly slain prey.

"Slow down, you're gonna choke." Weiss demanded, setting two bags of chips and a box of donuts on the nearest surface, "Are yous erously gonna try and make throught the rest of the night like that?"

Yang growled something in reply, Weiss peed a little when she looked her in the eye like a savage monster, thinking she would be devoured instead.  
"Do not, bother angry Yang, during feeding time." Ruby said slowly and clearly, stepping between them with outstretched arms defensively, "our dad still has scars."  
Weiss back peddled to the far end of the room, making sure she had direct line to the door.

Against her leader's judgement Blake placed a hand on the beautiful beast's shoulder form behind. "How are you holding up?"  
Yang swallowed and wiped mustard and burger bits from her mouth, "Better now that I've had some food, but seriously, they feel like balloons being over inflated."  
"Well, it's just one more night."

"And you'll be happy to know that I gave Ripper's _Can you believe it?_ and the folks at Genuiss a call." Ruby chimed in, "You have officially beaten the world record for a futanari not ejaculating."

"Great~" Yang said sarcastically, "Now the whole world will know I'm a self-destructive idiot for my girlfriend."

"At least your pretty face will be memorialized." Blake assured her.

"Well, if anyone's wants to come for my claim to fame I won't be defending it, seriously you guys got something to keep me busy until bedtime?"

Ruby scanned around the room, "mmmmmm...oh!" she scooped a Gamesphere controller and held it up for all to see, "Whose up for Mega Slam Sisters slugfest?"  
"Only if we play Maria party afterword." Weiss replied, joining them on the couch while sitting the furthest from Yang.

* * *

"Ruby! Will you please pick soemoen other then Moon Rabbit?" A fed up Weiss demanded after a few hours of losing constantly.

"Okay okay, cheeeeee."

"No, not Commander Hawk either!"

"But I wanna paly the fast ones!" Ruby whined, slumping back on the couch, "Why don't you ever get on Blake's case? She constantly picks that ninja-princess."

"she still plays other characters."

"And when she does, you can't K.O. her." A very perceptive Ruby leaned over and poked the heiress teasingly.

"Changed my mind, I wanna Maria Party now."

"You are such a sore loser!" Ruby smacked her with a pillow.

"Am not!" Weiss snatched a pillow and fought back.

While one set were ruffling each others feathers, the other pair of lovebirds were keeping to themselves.  
"Doing ok?" Blake scooched closer and lay her head on her.

"Ngh..." Yang grunted, "Fine I guess." Her eyes were a pale-ish shade, barely blinking and always looking forward, bags were forming and her lids were heavy, the exhaustion must've finally caught up with her.  
Blake reached up and stroked her cheek, "Want me to give you a massage to help you relax? Maybe suck on your balls a bit?"

"ungh...I guess that would help them a feel a bit bet-" Yang stopped.

"Yang? Sweetie?"

Yang stood up, Weiss and Ruby's play-fight ended abruptly as her prior sentence, the blonde stepped over to the clock, looking at closely for a few seconds, then took out her scroll just to double check.

"It's midnight."

RWBy was silent, the leader felt a chill down her spine, Weiss was struck with a mixture of fear and excitement, and Blake could only imagine what was in store for her.

She turned around, eye's locked on Blake, who grew a little wet at the blonde's expression, a face that said "Bitch, I'm gonna fuck you to the shattered moon and back."

In single stride she approached and scooped up Blake like bride, looking to the whiterose couple as she turned to the bed, "Either leave or stay and watch, I don't care!"

Ruby sprung to her feet and hurriedly dragged Weiss out of the room by her heels who pleaded that she wanted to watch as they burst through JNPR's door.

Blake was thrown into the bed, and her clothes were ripped off, part of her wanted to chastise the brute for tearing it up but on one hand Yang deserved whatever she wanted, and on the other, it was kinda hot.

Yang through off her tank top and shorts, her thickness already at full length, and then some: the sheer prospect of the monster returning to it's favorite lair after so long apart gave it increased blood flow, adding a inch to it's size and making it harder then it had ever been before. Yang got to her legs and started lapping up the ever-moistening pair of lips between the catgirl's legs.

Blake mewled in delight, gripping Yang's thick locks as her tongue danced all around her folds, occasionally going to run a few circles around her clit, or down to her asshole.  
Blake pushed Yang into her and the brawler obliged by flexing her oral muscle to probe deep inside her cavern, working her tongue like little cock back and forth as more and more fluid dripped out, most of it to be swallowed.

Blake hit her plateau, and started pumping her hips and tweaking her nipples, crying out Yang's name who lifted up her pelvis reach deeper inside, "Oh! Ohh! OH! yang! Yang! YAAAANG!" Blake squirted, her nectar erupting upwards like a fountain to spray herself and her girlfriends face.

Yang let her back down with smile, "What was that about sucking my balls?"  
Blake smiled back and turned 180, head halfway off the end of the mattress, Yang rubbed her junk all over her face, giving the girl a nose full of her powerful musk.  
Blake rolled her eyes back, the scent arousing ever further. She stuck out her tongue, landing a few licks on her cock before Yang properly placed her ripe, juicy sack into her mouth, Blake hummed as she tasted her flesh, fitting as much of the fruit sized cum factories into her lips as she could before rolling the skin between them.

Yang bent over and stuck all four fingers into her pussy which accommodated them with no resistance, after a bit of back and forth and some slight twisting, Yang thrust more of her hand inside, with no effort half of her palm entered, only stopping due to her thumb, which pressed down on her swollen button.  
Blake wriggled below, moaning with a mouthful of futanari nutsack, in revenge she stuck three fingers into Yang's cooch in return.

"Oh, _that's_ how you're gonna play things huh?" Yang pulled her a bit a closer for a better angle, "I thought you said we'd do things _my_ way." She placed her knuckles at Blake's pink pucker, feeling the dampness from the pussy juice that dripped down to it. Blake's eyes widen, "Wait, wait Ya-AAANG!"  
Yang had shoved her whole fist inside, the dark cavern being stretched more then when she fucked it. She moved a bit, twisting back and forth inside, "I've always wanted to fist someone Blake, Ruby can't take the pain, Weiss is too tight, Pyrrha doesn't do stuff back there, and between you and me I don't trust Nora to be hygenic, I'm glad you can be my first."

"ennh...you-you're welcome, ugh~" Blake said, a bead of sweat on her forehead, "And Nora's perfectly clean, ahg~"

Yang withdrew her both her hands, stepping away from Blake, "Alright, I'm stickin' it."  
Blake smiled and turned over, arching her back as she stuck her nice firm buttocks out, her holes ready and waiting.  
Yang placed a foot on the mattress for leverage, took hold of her kitten's waist and stuck the whole thing in in one stroke.  
Blake's warm walls tightened snuggly around her meaty shaft, and soon the fat dick was moving, ravishing her.

Yang would slam into her as hard as she could, each stroke being followed by a loud collision of flesh against flesh and an equally loud moan.  
Yang was more focused then she had ever been in her life, all other sights and sounds dulled around her, the only thing that mattered was Blake and herself.  
The force of her thrusts never faltered, the only change being the occasional firm smack to Blake's left cheek.

As the minutes passed, the spanks became more and more frequent, and soon the sounds became the metronome of the music of their lovemaking, Yang speed up, added more force, her cock pumping in and out of Blake's furry cunny like a steel piston, her walls gripping tighter and relaxing as her moans drew out, Yang's moan joined in, a pressure building in her like she had felt in a week.

"Blake! I'm gonna cum!" She cried out, her nuts tightening up as she titled her head back,  
"Do it Yang! OH! fill every inch of me with your hot goo and make me pregnant!"

That was all the incentive she needed.

Yang crank up her force and speed to max, Blake's ass jiggled with each slam, her pussy raw and red. She squirted, juices landed on her thighs, stained the sheets and made Yang's fuck muscle slip and slide in her more and more, and yet kept going, every second she thought hit her peak then lasted another, for how long she lasted she wasn't sure, but one moment she was fucking her girlfriend's brains out, and the second after of that they both moaned, a great feeling washing over her as her cum shot out, not in thick ropes, but in a huge gush. With it's heat, Blake felt like a volcano was erupting inside her, she felt each and every glob as they rushed inside her, hitting her cervix and then being pushed though it by the volume behind it.

So much entered her uterus that it swelled, bloating her belly to contain it until finally after several seconds of cumming Yang's stream of sperm died down, and every cubic centimeter of rich baby batter found a cozy place to settle in her insides.

"Oh...my god~" They both sighed out, Blake felt the jism sloshing around inside her. "So much..." She caressed her tummy, basking the sensation, it was just like in all her smut and porn; the actual feeling getting inflated was strange, but the end result left her comfortably warm and full.  
Yang laid on her front beside her, feeling exhausted, drained, and unbelievably satisfied.  
"So..." Yang panted a little, "One more time? Just to be sure?"

Blake laughed, Yang blinked, "I wasn't joking." She said flatly.

Blake just looked a there, "You can't be serious."

"I told you kitten," Yang got back cock in hand "I'm not stopping till my balls are bone dry."

Blake sighed, smiled and rolled her eyes all at once as she lifted her legs up and pulled them towards her, placing them behind her shoulders, Xioa long seed dripped from her stuffed pie to her exposed asshole.

"Atta' girl Blakey." Yang praised childishly as she stuck it up her ass, at least it wasn't her fist this time.

 **I was planning to continue this with the anal sex, but this is just under 4k words as it is and we've had Yang fuck Blake in the ass already before, so I'd just be treading old ground. I'm rather fond of making up parody versions of real world stuffs and I had a whole handful of them all at once because I hadn't had the chance to do so already.**

 **As I believe I've mentioned earlier, I wanna get more stuff with Nora, and Jaune, and now that it think about it, a Weiss X Pyrrha scene is a good idea, and let's face it, if anyone is gonna fuck Jaune, it has to be Weiss, I believe a reviewer may have requested that.**  
 **With ruby taking Weiss into JNPR's dorm like that, we've got a set up for WxP, WxJ, and Nora X Ruby that coincides with this chapter.**  
 **As for Ren, we can have Ruby fuck him, no brainer there.**

 **Like I said earlier I want the whole team to get pregnant, Firem78910 had a great scene request for Yang's insemination, with the Jaune X Weiss scene that could be a good way for her to get preggers as well.**

 **I've also got an OC to use from Curbizzle, three in fact, a male, a female and a futa, so that will be interesting. And then there's the enabler scene that's in order with Ruby's growth spurt. I'm thinking at her biggest she'll be ten inches long with either B or C cups and a small patch of pubes, but I'd still like to hear ideas.**

 **If that A/N was too long for you, in short I want feedback on:**  
 **-Weiss getting pregnant from Jaune**  
 **-Ruby fucking Ren**  
 **-What Ruby will be like at the end of her growth spurt**  
 **-any and all scene requests**

 **See you next chapter (which will probably be out same time tomorrow), Safety and Peace out!**


	16. Whiterose & JNPR: Banging and Bonding

**And here's part two of the previous chapter, Ruby and Weiss having group sex with JNPR and a continuation of Blake and Yang's scene.  
I've decided against Weiss getting pregnant here, there's someone better suited to that task, a certain short psychopath with pink and brown hair :)  
I've updated the first chapter into a hand dandy character profiles sheet and request guidelines so be sure to check that.  
And I've finally started on the non smut RWBY fic, the idea is to write what would essentially be filler episodes: for example in between 'the badge and the burden' and 'forever fall' Weiss tutors Ruby whos struggles with the advanced work. If you have idea's please PM them to me, PMs not reviews, reviews should be relevant to the fic they are made for.  
Happy Fapping!**

 **Contents: Group sex, futaXmale, a well-endowed Jaune, deep throating, anal creampie, atm, inflation, Vaginal fisting, dirty talking, slapping,  
**

* * *

"It's midnight." Yang said.

Ruby almsot gulped, the way her sister turned to look at the faunas to her left was ominous, the expression on her face masking her intentions clear.  
Yang crossed the space between them and scooped Blake like a bride. "Leave or stay and watch, I don't care!"

Ruby got on her feet only slightly slower then she could have using her semblance, worried for her safety and that of her girlfriend's she grabbed her and hurried out of the room, Weiss grabbed the door frame in resistance "Wait! I wanna watch!"

Ruby pulled her away, "It's for your own good Weiss!" she cried out, bursting through JNPR's dorm with the both of them.

"Ruby! what could've happen that'd be so bad?" Weiss had that scowl on her.

"Weiss, you've only ever get with her in the shower, you have no idea how extreme she can get, and I don't know how much worse she can be when she's all worked up like this!" Ruby pleaded, her words coming out quickly.

"Well I for one want... to see... her..." Weiss trailed off, her gaze focused behind Ruby, who turned to find Pyrrha and Jaune, or rather Jaune on top of Pyrrha, both of stark naked. You get the idea.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby shyly raised a hand, "Hi Pyrrha." went Weiss

"Hello again." Pyrrha said, "What's going on?" Jaune was red in the face.

"Oh you know~ Yang's giving it to Blake after letting things build up for a week, so I made a judgement call as leader to take shelter in your room." Ruby's voiced cracked halfway through.

"Yeah! we're...um...yeah!" Weiss adjusted her collar, unable to take her eyes off from where the couple were connected, why hasn't Pyrrha never told her how big Jaune was?  
Or how sweet his ass is?

"So uh...where's the other two?" Ruby looked up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the blood flowing to her loins.

"Bathroom, easier to clean Nora's messes." Pyrrha said casually.

"Are we bothering you?" Ruby asked, Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged glances, "You don't have to be." Jaune repleid

Weiss smiled and brought her hands together in a clap, looking over to her leader, "Well, I don't think it's fair that you and I are the only ones not enjoying ourselves."

Ruby pondered this for a moment, after their time with Winter earlier this week she had had her fill of group sex for at least a month, but at this point if they left now Weiss and her would just bang anyways, probably checking in to that motel, "Yeah, sounds fun."

"Nora! Ren!" Jaune called, getting off of his girlfriend "Group activity!" Pyrrha followed up.

"Coming~" Came a peppy voice form the bathroom, "But not _that_ kind of coming!"

The door opened and out came a naked Ren and similarly dressed Nora, sporting an erection that had been buried in his asshole just seconds before. "Hi Ruby! Hi Weiss!" Nora greeted, "Blake and Yang doin' the do?"

"Yup." chirped Ruby, "Un-huh" replied Weiss.

"Yeah, so were we."

"We noticed." "And we would like to join."

"Awesome! The more the merrier!" Nora cheered as Ruby and Weiss began donning their birthday suits.

"So what shall we do first?" Ren looked to the others, Jaune and Pyrrha looked to each and then back to the whiterose pair. "Ruby, Weiss if you could hear me out" Jaune started, "It's been so long since I've taken it up the ass, and Pyrrha doesn't do that kind of stuff and Nora's way too thick for me soooo-"

"I'll do it." Weiss interrupted him.

"huh? You?" Ruby gasped, midway through taking off her panties.

"Well, I mean if it's alright with Pyrrha."

"oh I don't mind watching." The redhead answered, "Besides I can use his mouth, lube is on the stand behind you."

Ruby watched as the three took position, Jaune getting on all fours between Pyrrha and Weiss, who liberally applied lube to her long dong before sliding it his tight tush, who moaned with a mouthful of his girlfriend's modest member. Ruby's cock twitched, "I'd like to try that."

"Then what are we sitting around for?" Nora hopped up, "Ren! hands and knees now!"  
Ren did as instructed, getting right next to Jaune, Ruby approached him from behind as Nora took him from the front, Weiss dripped lube for her girlfriend, who elt out a pleasured gasp as her pecker prodded her pucker. "First time with a man?" Nora smirked.

Ruby nodded, taking a second to get used to it before beginning to move at the same pace as Weiss, timing it so she would thrust when Weiss withdrew, and vice versa.  
Given the girl who fucks him regularly like she just was only moments ago, Ruby was shocked by just how tight Ren was, and by how deeply Jaune was taking Weiss beside her. One stroke after another, all but an inch of Schnee shaft disappeared inside his accommodating ring of muscle, Weiss's balls coming to a rest on his.

The blonde boy hummed and moaned on Pyrrha's dick, who tilted her head back and moaned herself as Nora grinned, watching Ren gag on her herm-hammer.  
The sight of his watering eyes looking back at her stirred her on, and it didn't help she didn't completely calm down form their earlier, uncompleted session.  
Her great big balls tightening up, she grab his head and held it steady, thrusting wildly into his mouth like just like it was a pussy, she moaned, cooed and panted, her eyes half closed and a sheen of sweat glistened on her body.

Seeing the Valkyrie hit her peak brought Ruby and Weiss to theirs, entwining their fingers together, they speed up, and Pyrrha copied her team mate, fucking Jaune's lips just like how he was fucking her.

Four girls cried out in orgasmic bliss, and four hot, hard dicks spewed white fluid into whichever orifice they were rammed deeply into, Weiss gripping firmly onto Jaune's sweet cheeks and Ruby bucking and gasping as she shot a load into a man for the first time. Jaune easily swallowed Pyrrha's humble volume, while Ren was forced to have it poured into his stomach, good thing he was used to it.

Weiss and Ruby pulled out, and watched the gaping holes close up, cum dripping from Jaune's. "What did you think?" Weiss asked, "A bit different," Ruby answered "Not bad, but I think I'll stick to girls, no offense Ren it was nice."

"None taken, so what next?"

"Well I wanna stick in a pussy really bad." Nora wiggled on her feet, exaggerating a pout, "Ruby would you be a deer and help me?"  
"uh...sure Nora." Ruby was a bit intimidated by her cock, "an-anything for a friend."

Nora cheered and pounced on the younger girl, monster strength pinning her down and monster cock penetrating her tight folds.  
"Wah! Unh~ Gah! Nora!" Ruby gripped her nice butt, unintentionally pushing her as she took her dick, the experience was the same as with Yang, only the penis was the exact opposite, except the glans which hit her cervix in the initial penetration.

The observing heiress stroked herself back to full mast by the show they put on, "Need help with that?" Pyrrha grabbed her from behind, "As a matter of fact I do, thank you kindly." Weiss smiled and turned, Pyrrha took the her knees and let the white girl her slender pole between her cheeks, which the hoplite gobbled skillfully.

The two boys watched their girlfriends classmates have at each other, cocks in hand. Pyrrha took Weiss almost as deep as Ruby, the heiress bit a finger as the other hand played with a nipple, her eyes shifting from looking at Pyrrha to watching Ruby and Nora. Ruby wrapped her legs around the hammer-wielders waist as she nailed her harder, her big balls smacking her as her big tip prodded cervix, each thrust coming faster then last. Pyrrha savored the taste of Weiss's cock, and the taste of Jaune's asshole still on it, "Wah! Neh! Nora! Coming!" Ruby cried a few feet away, rasing her pelvis and squirting as Nora just kept thrusting away, "Waa~ Ruby your juices are making you all nice slippery~ It's gonna make me cum."

With Weiss distracted Pyrrha went for her weak spot, firmly sticking two fingers in her moist twat, Weiss gasped and precame, "Ahn~ Pyrrha since when were you such a tramp?"

"She doesn't let anyone see that side of her outside the bedroom." Jaune commented, "Well keep it up, I'm so close."  
"Gah! Woah~" Nora panted, "Me! Too!" Nora slammed Ruby at full force, harder then Yang ever could to Ruby, although at this very moment Blake would beg to differ.  
Nora's tongue lolled out and her eye rolled back, "C-COMIIING!" She shouted, Ruby squirted again, and Nora shoved her thick glans right up to the entrance to her womb, firing off several liters of thick splooge, if it weren't for Neo shooting a load twice as big up her ass Ruby wouldn't have been prepared for the belly bloating she received.

Seeing her girlfriend getting inflated like that kicked off Weiss's ejaculation, and Pyrrha took her to the base, Weiss gripped her fiery hair, hunched over slightly and moaned as she shot her esteemed baby batter into her stomach. Pyrrha didn't waste drop.

Nora rolled off of Ruby, her dick softened to half it's size, "Ho boy~" Nora breathed out, "I haven't cum like that in months, but now my Pussy wants to be filled too." Nora lifted her big balls out of the way, "See? It's all wet and lonely~" She pouted.

Weiss sighed and procured a condom, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Yang shoved the whole thing in Blake's heiny hole in one fell swoop, her well used anus easily accommodating the fat phallus, helped out by all the cum that dripped down to it. Yang pulled her now-most-definitely-inseminated girlfriend into as she pushed herself inside, stirring up her dark passage as usual. Blake rolled her eyes back and moaned, not able to do much with her legs locked behind her arms like she was.

Seeing her cjizz-stuffed pussy just a couple of inches above gave her a naughty idea, just as before she stuck her hand inside, this time adding her thumb, "OH! god! Yang~" Blake cried out, Yang just grined and moved her hand around inside, swishing and sloshing all her jizz as she felt her insides. She felt her cock thrusting back and forth and got even more wicked idea, her grin grew and she grabbed her dick through Blake's pussy, jerking off as she reamed her.

"Ohhh~ FUCK! Yaaang!" Blake moaned, this was nothing like being double fisted, "You dirty! AH~ Bitch!"

"Keep Calling me a bitch! it makes me hotter!"

"Bitch! You bitch! You fucking bitch!

"Hit me!"

Blake summoned whatever strength her exhausted bdoy could muster and smacked Yang hard across the face, Yang used her semblance, slamming even harder.

"Again!"

"Bitch!" Smack! "Fuck me like a whore you dirty cunt!" Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Ha~ Gonna! Blow!" Yang Leaned over, her shoulder in reach Blake gave her fierce bite and clung on, digging her nails into her flanks as she came, Yang letting out a long drawn out groan as she pushed out a load half as big as her first one.  
But it was still a huge load.

Blake and Yang, covered in sweat and panting, looked into each others eyes for a moment, then started a sparring match with their tongues, humming into each others lips.  
They don't recall when they fell asleep like that, only waking due to a text from Weiss, who refused to enter the room until the smell was gone.

 **Alright, that should keep the shippers happy for a while.  
So coming up next I've got enabler, an OC request, and Neo X white rose. If anyone's got a good idea for a scene with Glenda or Ladybug let me know  
This has been Bokky, Safety and Peace out!**


	17. Enabler: Growing and Showing

**So far Yang has given rough anal with her fat dick to both Blake and the ice queen, now it's time for her sister to suffer the joy.**  
 **Someone brought up having a scene of Yang and Ruby before their days in Beacon, I certainly gave it some thought, but I didn't want to have a chapter that took place before the story, otherwise the whole thing would be one big flashback.**  
 **However, with Ruby's growth spurt and all, it would present an opportunity for some reminiscing, so I'll be able to work in two enabler scenes at once, Happy Fapping!**

 **Content: Incest, tittyfucking, 69, first time, mutual penetration, creampie, dry anal.  
**

* * *

A fifteen year old Yang entered her house, exhausted from a day of training via hunting the local Beowulfs, "I'm home!" she called out to no reply, dad must've been out.  
She went up the stairs and headed for her room, her intention to grab a change of clothes and hit the shower, upon opening the door to the bedroom she and her sister shared, she heard a gasp and saw a naked Ruby roll of the side of the bed to try and hide the erection she was to, "Ah! Yang! I didn't hear you come in!" She said, her face red and a arm across her budding chest.

Yang smiled, "Were you playing with yourself?"

"uh...I think so?" Ruby stood up from behind the bed, her penis hard as a rock, "It's been hard all day and it feels really good to touch it."

Yang approached, taking off her shirt and tossing onto her mattress, "N'aww, my little sister's growing up."

"Growing up?" Ruby looked down at her stiffy, "I-is this part of it?"

"Yup." Yang took of her bra and laid her sister down on her back, who gasped as she was enveloped in her sister's soft tit flesh. "Just relax and let Yang teach you all about being a grown-up."

* * *

Yang carefully measured Ruby against the wall of their dorm, "hmm...I think you've grown...a fourth of an inch since the last time."  
Ruby beamed, "A fourth! I'm getting big fast!"  
"Hehe, sure you are." Yang ruffled her hair, "Pretty soon I'll have to take you to get bras."  
"Oh! Let's get something I can tease Weiss with."  
"Sounds like a plan. Now..." Yang got to her knees, "Time to measure the most important part."

She pulled down Ruby's black rose print panties, admiring her flaccid cock, now matter how much she grew it always remained an adorable three inches when it wasn't stiff, just as cute as it was back in the day when they took baths together. She stroked it softly and it quickly filled with blood, when it chubbed she peeled the foreskin back and took it into her mouth, sucking it until a clear fluid leaked.

She pulled out and brought the tape measure against it, "Nine inches, that's pretty good." She looked up at Ruby.  
"And just a month ago it was only seven." Ruby put her hands on her hips and flaunted herself proudly, "I'm gettin' big fast."  
"I still remember when you were thirteen and it was just five," Yang ran a fingertip on it's underside, "By the time you're my age you could be a foot long, maybe more, I'd like to see the Ice Queen's face if you outgrow her Schnee shlong."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah...um, Yang could you...?"  
"Don't worry." Yang smiled up at her then her attention back to her pecker, "Big sis will take care you." She slid it back into her mouth, humming as she worked tongue all around the tip.  
Ruby's legs wobbled and she grasped Yang's thick hair, "uhn~ah!"

* * *

"Ahn! WAAAAH!" Ruby locked up a shot her load all over her big sisters' big tits, who proceeded to lick them clean.  
"Haa...that's semen right?" Ruby tried to recall what she learned in sex-ed, "My thingy doesn't get soft until I squirt it out a bunch of times..."  
Yang finished up one last long lick, using that chance to get her own nipple a little bit, "That's pretty good Ruby, being able to cum a whole lot without resting is something most futagirls would die for."  
"Really?"  
"Really really." Yang shimmied out of her pants and boxers, "Your average girl won't need a rest after, but even a gal like goes a little a bit soft after blowing."  
Ruby observed Yang's package, having seen how big she got when hard she'd figured Yang's would be twice as long, but hers stayed more or less the same size.  
Yang grinned, "Wanna suck on it? Dick is pretty tasty you know?"  
Ruby nodded shyly, gripped at the base and slowly took the fat meat past her lips.

* * *

Ruby sucked on Yang from above, thrusting herself into Yang's mouth as she sucked from below, the two having switched to a 69 on the floor.  
Ruby rubbed her big balls were her soft, tiny hand and Yang felt her sperm getting ready to launch, not wanting to finish first she took a finger and shoved it into Ruby's pink pucker, hitting her prostrate.

Ruby moaned with a mouthful of meat and gave her sister's mouth pussy a good deep thrust, coming right away into the back of throat, with Yang swallowed happily.  
Ruby pulled of with a plop, "That was dirty Yang." She pouted, and Yang just beamed back, "I won't let you win that easily sis."  
Ruby harrumphed and went back to the cock, lowering her head to suck on her balls, getting one of the large orbs into her mouth then rolling the skin between her lips.  
Yang deiced to give her a licking as well, burying her lips into Ruby's tight pussy, switching from lapping at her labia to sticking her tongue inside and working it like a mini-penis, Ruby wiggling and squirming on top of her.

Yang pulled away after getting a good taste of her dripping juices, looking longingly at the two inviting holes, "You know Ruby, it's been a while since the last time I've stuck in you."  
"ah! Same here!" Ruby rolled over onto her back, "And you'll be able to cum inside my pussy!"  
Yang smiled and got up, grabbing Ruby's pelvis and lifting it up as she propped her up on her shoulders, Ruby realized what she was going for and placed her cock at Yang's entrance as she did the same.

Yang thrust it into Ruby who stuck it in her at the same time.

* * *

Ruby found herself on her back again, Yang hovered over her in a squat, her pussy just barely touching her prick, "Are you ready?" Yang asked.  
Ruby gulped, and nodded shyly, Yang lowered herself, and Ruby felt the inside of a woman for the first time. It was hot and wet, her dick twitched and she shot a sticky rope inside, Yang began to move, the cum lubing up her tight love tunnel.

For five minutes she bobbed up and down on her sister's ample length, Ruby bucking her hips as waves of pleasure crashed over her, filling her with bliss that drove her and closer and closer until she cried out and came. Each rope, each throb of her organ making her truly feel alive.  
"haa...haa...sex is amazing." Ruby panted.  
"I know right?" Yang lifted up, letting the cum drip from her snatch back onto the cock it came from, "Now I need to put it inside, could you turn around and stick your butt out please?"  
"Sure!" Ruby chirped, happy to pay her sister back and make her feel good she eagerly turned over and got on all fours, giving her hips a wiggle without any idea what was ins tore for her.  
Yang spat on her cock and lathered it in the improvised lube before placing it at her asshole. "You may wanna bite the pillow."

* * *

Ruby felt her pussy stretch as Yang speared her fat dick balls deep into her, moving her hips as much as she could to return the favor, but as she was, propped up on her shoulders, pelvis in the air with legs spread wide and held by her sister, it was clear that the older sibling was in complete control.  
Yang moved in and out, smacking her pelvis into Ruby while letting her growing cock grind back and forth inside her, the sensation of fucking and being fucked quickly bring them to orgasm with both female and male parts at the same time, Yang letting out a long groan as she filled her sister, and Ruby moaning and bucking as she came extra strong upon feeling the extra hot jism paint her walls white.

Yang pulled out with a sigh of satisfaction and Ruby panting as she let her back roll onto the floor, "Woah~ you can definitely make a baby with a load like that." Ruby commented, white goo dripping on the floor between legs. "Hell yeah!" Yang praised herself, wiping her cock clean, "Now stick your butt out sis."  
"That figures." Ruby giggled and rolled her eyes, "But I guess I do kinda miss it." She propped herself up on one of the beds, prepared to grip the sheets, and pillow within arms reach as she got her rear ready to be rammed.

Yang lined up and grabbed her shoulders, "Ready? One...Two..." Ruby steeled herself. "Three!" Yang shoved all but an inch of dry dong into the reapers vice-like chocolate tube in one strong push. "Gah!" Ruby groaned, mouth wide open and pupils dilated, "Egh! Uhn!"  
Yang put a leg up on the bed for leverage, hammering harder and fitting all of herself inside, going slow and hard to let the girl feel all of her big beefy boner.  
"Ugh! Geez!" Yang grit her teeth, "How do you stay so tight?"  
"I have my ways, Uhn!"  
"Well, I'm gonna tear your asshole up so get ready."  
Ruby took the courtesy second she was given to grab the pillow bite into, Yang grinned and pulled out to her tip, then slammed it all back in, immediately going at full speed.  
The reaper moaned form pain and pleasure into the cotton, some sounding like "My ass! My ass!" as she squirmed beneath Yang who smirked and gave her cute bum a slap, eliciting a yelp from the girl, as her balls flopped against her cunny.

Muffled moans and flesh against played against a background of bedsprings for several minutes, Yang not letting up even a little bit in that time. Ruby had been getting this treatment since she had her anal virginity taken, and she was far from used to it, it would have probably turned her off of anal sex completely if not for one thing.  
Pleasure overpowered pain, and her moans changed form grunts of exertion to cute whimpers as she put a hand between her legs, rapidly fingering her soaking puss.  
"Oh? You gonna cum Ruby?"  
"Uhn! Ahn! Un-huh! Mmmn!"  
Yang slowed down, sacrificing speed for power and hammered her just a bit more. Ruby squirmed a bit, cried out, and squirted all over Yang's legs, shaking after words.  
Her own limit reached, Yang sped back up, then locked up and moaned as she shot her load inside, the thick cock in a tight ring of muscles acting as a plug to keep any from escaping.

Yang collapsed on Ruby's back, adjusting a bit so they can turn their to looks at each other. "You know, you've always been my favorite to buttfuck." Yang told her.  
"hehe.." Ruby giggled, "I gathered, You've always been my favorite to have in my ass."  
"Aww~" Yang gave her quick kiss on the lips, and the sibling lovers basked in their after glow for a bit, Yang dick softening inside Ruby's rump.  
"Hey...wasn't there something we were supposed to do?" Ruby brought up after a couple of minutes, to having switched to spoon and cuddle.  
"Was there?" Yang asked, being the big spoon of course, "You sure?"  
"I think so?" Ruby stroked Yang's hand as it rested on her stomach. "We were supposed to go somewhere? And it was important? And you said we'd get ready after you finished measuring me?"  
"Well if we can't remember then it probably doesn't matter." Yang surmised.  
"Yeah, I guess so."

Meanwhile, Weiss tapped her foot impatiently outside the entrance to the amusement park "I can't believe them! We've been planning this double-date for a week!"  
Blake sighed at her scroll "I told them to charge their scrolls..." she shook her head, and put it away before turning to the heiress, "How bout we just go without them? Get lots of pictures and stuff to make them jealous."  
"But it won't be a trip the amusement park without all of us." Weiss threw up her hands before crosisng her arms again.  
Blake frowned and storke her chin in thought, looking back up at Weiss with another proposal "Check into a motel then? Send them a pic of how deep I can take your cock?"  
Weiss smirked "Agreed."

 **Wait a minute...Fuck! The title to this chapter isn't alliterative! Shit!  
I..I mean it still works right? It rhymes, and it's a reverence to a euphemism for erections, and it's relevant to the chapter!  
That works right? Right?...Riiiight?**

 **Just shuddup and pull your pants back up dammit**.


	18. WhiteroseNeo: Ice cream for Insemination

**Though I was really gone didn't you? No, that was just an act to throw the Lemon haters off my trail, I promise that if my content ever really does get taken down I WILL resort to posting it under a new account; I'm incredibly stubborn and devoted to my audience, so I will make sure my work stays up for you all to enjoy, though frankly FanFicNet's staff could solve all of this just by allowing MA fics again, but then again does anyone really care about the rules? Our collective mentality is "Don't like don't read." that's the only rule we need.  
**  
 **Anyways, I'm sorry about the deception, to make up for it, here's a Neo chapter, Happy Fapping!**

It was a beautiful day at Beacon, winter was just close enough that it was nice and cool out, but not so close that the sun wasn't warm and the colorful leaves hadn't all fallen yet.

Of course Ruby and Weiss weren't outside to enjoy this, instead they were busy with more important things, like fucking each other until they fainted. With Blake and Yang out they quickly donned their birthdays suits and proceeded to conduct the bed spring symphony with their dicks.

Ruby sqautted on the long Shnee shlong, thigh muscles engaged as she bobbed smoothly up and down on fourteen inches of pale pole, aided by a sheen of strawberry flavored lubricant from a brand new bottle the heiress saw fit to purchase the other day, as well as one of blueberry for the reaper to use on her.

Ruby made those cute noises of hers inbetween utterance of her lover's name, who bit a finger to muffle her own adorable moans, bucking her hips more and more with each minute of love making that passed, her eyes shifting from her girlfriend's passion and lust mixed expression to the orgasm-inducing site of watching her length disappear into the younger girl's warm confines.

Down the hall, a brunette bunny was catching up with her mistress.  
"I think I'll name her Chocolate, or maybe Hershey." Velvet said, a smile on her face as she placed a hand on her belly. Neo liked the second name more and beamed, giving the love struck faunas a soft stroke on her cheek. Velvet gyrated back and forth on her feet, almost swooning "Oh, I can't wait any longer, when are you going to take me home with you and make be your breeding bunny?"  
All in good time, all in good time, Neo tousled her hair a bit and gave her a kiss goodbye, the blushing bunny bride returned to her room and the little woman with a big cock made her way down the hall, her intention to pay a visit the rest of her baby-mommas.

She stopped when she came to RWBY's door, the couple coupling inside had left their door ajar.  
The sight of Ruby's cute bottom as she rode the princess's pony sent a tidal wave of blood to Neo's trouser snake, popping the zipper down the great lance sprang from her fly to hit the door, practically punching it open.  
The slam caught Weiss's attention, the shook and surprise of the noise and the third person with a third leg made her blow a load in surprise, Ruby's own orgasm set off by the sudden flooding of her love tunnel.

"R-Ruby! I-it's," a shocked and gasm-high Weiss tried to warn, "It's Torchwick's girl."  
Ruby turned her head to see the cute mute shutting the door behind her, then taking off her jacket and shimmying her pants down. "Oh don't worry." Ruby turned back to her, "She's nice now, she just wants to fuck."

The now naked-sans-heels Neo brought her palms together and bent forward in a pleading motion, tryign to prove she meant no harm. Ruby got up and off of the Weiss-wang, letting some cum drip out of her before stepping over to Neo's side "C'mon Weiss, She's great, I promise."  
Weiss got up to her knees, watching as her girlfriend rubbed her penis against Neo's monster mother-maker, Neo smiling and rubbing back, taking note that the Reapers red rocket was bigger then the last time she saw it.

Weiss stopped hesitating and joined them, adding her own alabaster womb-penetrater, Ruby begin playfully smacking their dicks with hesr, "Penis fight~". Neo and Weiss exchanged looks, rolled their mental eyes and obliged her.

Once each of them shot a rope of pre, Neo took to her knees, Ruby in a burst of foresight grabbed the blue bottle off the shelf and slathered her serpent in a coat of the lube Weiss got her. Neo took the two stiff girl dicks before her, and with a lick of her lips, started sucking them both off. Their dicks were so yummy, and the taste of straw and blue berry only added to their wondrous flavor.

Ruby's knees wobbled and Weiss rolled her eyes up and let out a breath, Neo gripped their bases tighter, forcing more blood into their shafts and sucked harder, taking little Ruby all the way and little-long Weiss a whole foot down her throat, maintaining eye contact whenever she wasn't savoring their tastes.

Ruby couldn't hold back any longer, as Neo sucked her agains she grabbed her head and fucked her mouth pussy, making several moans before bottoming out and spraying her sweet sweet jism in her throat as Neo jerked Weiss into showering her in white.

Weiss made another side, "She is good." she said, Neo gave her a wink and stood up, lifting Ruby as she did so who wrapped her legs around her waist as Neo slid her big cock inside her, turning around to present the heiress her girlfriend's vulnerable butthole, Ruby looking back at her with an eager grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "You two have too much energy." She said and placed her pecker at the younger girl's back door, inserting it with a push and a grunt. Ruby squealed and moaned as Neo and Weiss hammered her front and rear between, Neo's great mast stretching her walls to her limit as it hit her cervix and Weiss's thin thing probing deeply into her fudge factory.

The sandwiched reaper rocked her hips back and forth, providing a better angle to whomever was thrusting, the trio soon synchronized their movements, and the pacing of the strokes increased, two sets of balls caressed each other as Weiss bottomed out and Neo shut her eyes tight and breathed through pursed lips, focused only on her thrusting until she finally pushed into the young girl's occupied womb.

"ah-ah-AHHHN!" Ruby squirmed, her pussy clenching to the monster cock within it as she came, Neo's nuts tightened up as they poured their content's inside to bloat her belly, and Weiss locking and curling her toes as she made white chocolate with her girlfriend.

The three stood there basking in the afterglow with red line across each of their cheeks and eye lids half closed.  
Weiss panted and took a step and a half back as she withdrew, Ruby's tight butt preventing all but a few dribbles of jizz escaping. Neo carried Ruby to the bed, laying her down before pulling out and lying next to her, motioning to Weiss to come to her, or rather her cock.

Weiss gave a 'might as well' shrug and approached the ice cream girl, snagging one of the condoms she hid between the bed frame and mattress. Neo grabbed her wrist, wagging a finger at her disapprovingly.  
Weiss" But that's-" "Weiss." Ruby interjected her protest as she sat up, "If you get a baby too, we can raise them together." The reaper motioned to the possible baby-daddy, "and Neo can be the auntie or something."  
Neo closed her eyes and smiled big, she loved the sound of that.  
Weiss just blinked, "It sounds like you want our live to be a sitcom."  
Ruby shrugged, "I'd watched it."  
Weiss looked down to Neo's cock and the two juicy orbs below, reaching out to rub them tenderly, "Well, if it's for you dolt."

Weiss crawled on top of Neo, sitting up and slowly sliding that big, thick beast into her snatch as Ruby got behind her. Once Neo was over a foot inside, she grabbed the ice queen by her shoulders and brought her down, her dick resting on her boobies between them, Ruby squatting behind, lining up, and shoving her ample dick up her bum.

The fencer went wide eyed, grunted and cried out, her insides stirred up by the biggest cock she's ever took and most defiantly ever will along with Ruby in her pooper stimulated her in ways she never knew. A curvy sex-ed tutor who taught her through example and the best courtesans in Remnant couldn't be compared to having both her holes thoroughly fucked deep and hard by her lover and cutie hung like a dragon.

Neo grabbed her shoulders, pulled out to her crown, and gave a good hard shove, forcing her way into Weiss's baby chamber as Ruby grabed her wrists and held them like handcuffs behind her back. Weiss let out a loud cry of bliss and came, the older and younger futas continuing to plow her like a farm field. With Ruby having the greater hold on the girl, Neo decided to let go of and squeeze her dick between her boobs, the movements of their fucking pushing it back and forth, straining her neck she could mange to lick the tip.  
Neo looked up to Weiss, whose face was flush, her eyes rolled up and her tongue lolling out. She gave Ruby a signal to speed up.

Within minutes the trio once again reached a collective climax, Weiss barely able to say a coherent word in her orgasmic throes as, Ruby tembled and made more of her cute sounds as she locked, filling her girlfriends' butt with spunk as Neo painted her walls whites, each tiny drop filled with a battalion of white soldiers, marching steadfast to her egg. All Weiss could do was give Neo a face full of prestigious splooge.

The girls laid beside each other, the smell of cock and cum wafting through the room.  
Ruby was the first sit up, touching her semi-flaccid prick tenderly, "I think i have one more in me."  
Weiss pushed down on her bloated belly, excessive semen pouring out in pooling on the bedsheets between her legs, "Same here." She said. They both glanced at each other, then down to the guest between them.

Neo was in utter bliss, half asleep with a smile on her face, even the raging dragon between her legs had calmed down with just those two ejaculations, retreating into it's foreskin to rest. She heard a few whispers and fluttered her eyes open when she felt a shuffling in front of her.

Ruby was in position between her legs, sitting up and holding her nuts out of the way to find the reaper placing her cock in potion, a condom clad cock of greater length and lesser girth snaked in underneath it as a pair of hands braced Ruby from behind.  
Neo could gape in mouth in surprise as the white rose couple pushed both their dicks into her slick pussy.

A few hours later, Blake and Yang returned, opening the door to be hit with and absolute reek of sex, inside, cum was everwhere, in puddles on the floor and beds, all the furniture and drapes, even some on the ceiling, most of it a hours-old yellow crust, and at the center of it all were Ruby, Weiss and Neo, caked in cum and passed out in each others arms.

The promptly shut the door and went to an empty room to stay the night.

 **I wanted to keep going with the double stuffing at the end there, but it really wouldn't mean anything if Weiss wore the condom and it was getting to 2K words already. Anyways, although I will do my damndest to keep my content up on FanFicNet, I still encourage oyu guys to go to my Ao3 account, since they use a comment system instead of just reviews it's better for interacting with you guys.  
This has been Bokky, reminding you that Neo is best futa, Safety and Peace out!**


	19. OC scene! Samuel Lila x Ladybug

**Thank you guys for you're support, all of you, this has motivated me and kicked my muse into overdrive.  
So, I've got like six or seven requests, and we're rounding the corner on chapter 25, (Technically 26 if we count the char sheets/guidelines, which I don't) for which I have a surprise planned. Excluding AN's I am **_**just**_ **under 10k words total, and I have noticed my writing improve from chapter to chapter, so it won't be too long before I start posting tame content since I'll feel I'll be able to do it right.  
I'm thinking we start winding down and lead to a conclusion, with room for a sequel, that is, a second year at beacon, that story will be done entirely on requests.  
**

 **So then, please enjoy this cat faunus trap OC courtesy of FPSLiverpool from Ao3**

Name:Samuel (sam) lila  
Age: 17  
Length: 8cm (3 inches)  
Girth: 2.5 cm (1.5 inches)  
Foreskin: uncut  
Balls: walnut  
Pubes: shaved  
Cum: 1 decilitre  
Figure/build: ver slim, almost feminine  
Hips: slim, slightly curved  
Ass: slightly padded  
Specialty: extremely flexible  
Ons: crossdressing, having balls played with, anal  
Offs: bondage, domination  
Notes: a cat faunus, with long black, purple tinted, hair. was often confused with a girl growing up, which led him to trying to confuse as many people as possible. is bisexual. usually found napping near radiators or in the library.

 **Contents: Trap, Creampie, Anal Fingering, Futa x Male, 69, Ballsucking.  
**

* * *

There are two schools of thought as to why people enjoy futanari.

The first is that it adds a male perspective to an otherwise lesbian act of sex, after all, it's argued that people enjoy homosexual acts of the opposite gender because of the forbidden appeal of arousal from intercourse the viewer can never themselves experience.

The second, and far more accurate reason in this narrators humble opinion, is quite simply that sex with a hermaphrodite is everything one could love in straight sex (A big cock pounding a nice pussy and emptying it's huge balls of lots of hot jizz inside.) and everything enjoyable about the female body and lesbian sex acts combined into one.

Of course there is the perversion factor as well, futa -and especially their partners- enjoy high sex drives, low inhibitions, large reserves of sexual stamina, incredible orgasms and an active and satisfying sex life.

For Blake though, it was simply that she was a slut.

One fated trip to the bookstore during the early days of puberty was all it took, she had happened upon a strange comic lying on it's side on the shelf in the graphic novel section whilst looking for the latest volume of the Fate Journal series. She was pleased to discover it was not part of the store's inventory, perhaps someone left it behind. Against her better judgment, due to being entranced by it's cover of a scantily clad women with the title conveniently blocking her waist (and not wanting to leave empty handed after failing to find her book) she took it home.

One hundred and thirty-two pages of Mistrilian artwork told the tale of a tall, attractive and physically built blonde with big tits and an even bigger cock furiously mating the woman of her village due to a plague that wiped out all the males, while defending it from the humanoid female monsters that threatened them. Of course, rather then violence, the champion believed in the power of love and sought to make peace with the monster girls via coitus.

Blake read, reread, and re-reread the perverted comic for the next three days, unable to keep her hand from between her thighs all the while. Upon realizing it was the second volume of the series, she did some searching and found a doujinshi site with the complete series, the translation was so-so, but it did the job.  
After thoroughly enjoying the work and the pleasure it brought her, she decided to search other works using it's tags.

And well, you can see where that rabbit hole went.

As soon as she was legal, Blake used her birthday money to visit a futanari brothel, and the rest is history.

Blake loved sex, thrived on it even, she's probably had more semen inside her body then food or air and caught more kinks then illnesses, and coming to Beacon Academy, where she found a place among Team RWBY was probably the greatest thing that ever happened to her.

But sex was not an exception to the law of diminishing returns, even bondage and masochism lost their novelty if performed too often. Sometimes it's nice to forsake a hardcore futanari cartoon in favor of a homemade video of a young attractive couple making love in bed after the kids have gone to sleep, or a webcam model breaking in a new dildo, or hot muscular stud stroking off his ample dick all over his boyfriend's face.

That's why today, she decided to play hookie with another friend of hers, a fellow cat faunas and cute little boy toy of feminine persuasion named Samuel, who was currently atop her, thrusting his adorable tiny shaft into her hot horny hole wearing nothing but stockings and a garter belt.

"Nhn! Aah! Blake!" He pumped his girly hips as hard as he could, his three inches squeezed tightly by the faunas's slippery walls, "I'm gonna cum."

"Is that so?" Blake sucked on a finger tip, "Go ahead Sammy, shoot your load inside me you cute little stud."  
She shoved her saliva lubed finger into his little pink pucker, hitting his prostrate.

Sammy moaned and sped up, his body acting on auto-pilot as his little balls tightened up. One last thrust and he locked up, holding himself up by his skinny arms as he came inside, then collapsing on top her, a smile on his face as he used her boob as a pillow.

Blake hummed contently and stroked him, his soft tender skin forming goosebumps under her fingers.  
The door opened, their oneness ended.

"Ah! S-sorry Blake!" Ruby quickly turned around, she should have figured was scoring on a day like this, finding solace in that she's not the only one who just walks into the room without knocking, "ah-I din't mean to intrude I'll leave."

"It's okay Ruby, we just finished." Blake sat up and Sam crawled off of her as she scooped his cum out herself.  
Ruby entered with a few hesitant "I uh forgot a textbook. Is that Sammy? I thought he was a girl."

"Nope, just a boy who likes to play dress up." He gave a little smile and Blake leaned towards him, "Well, I think you'd be a cute girl." She gave him a kiss in his favorite spot behind his ear, earning a giggle as return.

Ruby smiled and clap, "Oh yeah! You'd be adorable, like a little purple me."  
Samuel shook his head, "I'd be cuter and you know it."

Oh no he didn't.

Ruby huffed and stomped over, "You're joking! Everyone in Beacon knows I'm energetic ball of adorable-ness." She claimed proudly with a beat of her chest, "And I've got a bigger dick."

Sam shrugged "And I'm perfectly cute with a small one, and no boobs, so how does that matter?"

"I uh...well...er it..." Ruby honestly didn't have a rebuttal. Blake shook her head and put a hand on both their shoulders, "Guys, you're both equally cute," she told them, "Take it from the Beacon bicycle, if I could have you both I would."

A sly smile she reached down and grabbed Sammy's dick, just her mere touch enough to bring the pink tip out of it's skin. "And since Sammy is good for another round, I think I will."

"But I told Professor Peach I'd come right back to class." Though Ruby had to admit, the idea sounded appealing, and her chub was agreeing.

"Missing one class won't hurt." Blake said, turning Sam to present her leader with his rear end.

Ruby's chub was now a throbbing tent in her skirt, "uh...does he, you know have practice."

Sammy gave his butt a wiggle, "I've been with plenty of guys and futa, I'm sure I can handle you Ruby." Though if Blake's word was anything to go on, the idea of taking her sister was scary.

Ruby gripped her boner through her clothes, it's just Peach's class right? It's not like she'll show up to scold her. "Will you cover for me Blake?"

Blake nodded, "My excuse was that I was sick, we'll just say you stayed to help me."

Ruby had all the incentive she needed, and so she began stripping out of her clothes without a second thought.  
With the reaper busy getting her birthday suit on, Blake took the initiative to get Sammy ready, giving his boy-pussy a good thorough licking to which he hummed in delight.

A naked Ruby hopped on the mattress soon after, and Blake moved aside so she could get into position.  
Samuel made a slight giggle and Ruby grabbed his girly hips and lined up her pecker.

Blake laid out and watched as her leader shoved her fuckstick into the trap's tight tink, one hand tweaking a nipple and the other diddling her clit as Samuel and Ruby made cute noises.

Sammy gripped the sheets as Ruby trusted harder, the entity of her dick ramming in and out of his tight confines, had she possessed a set of nuts they'd be flopping against his.

Blake reached under the bed and procured her newest dildo, a sixteen incher of a dragon cock, half of which promptly disappeared into depths of her needy pussy. She moaned with each push and pull she made, timing in rhythm with Ruby's buggering of Samuel.

Minutes passed, Ruby came a while ago and the jism did a good job of lubing up her cock, letting glide smoothly and slickly back and forth in the femboy's comfortably tight butthole. Her sounds of exertion and pleasure raised in pitch as she felt another load building up, Blake doing the same as both hands shoved almost all of her toy back and forth.

Two female voices plus a slight less feminine one cried out, Ruby buried herself to to the hilt and let her mind go blank as splooge erupted from her urethra, each rope finding spot to nestle within Samuel's bowels as a stain grew between Blake's thighs.

Ruby panted, and fell to her side, inadvertently removing her dick with soft plop noise. Blake slowly withdrew her toy and marvel and the great squirt she got out of it, "How was that?"

"Pretty..." Ruby sighed "...awesome.."

"I enjoyed it..." Samuel rolled over, cum escaping from his well fucked hole as he gripped his little prick "But it's not fair since I didn't cum."

Blake smiled crawled over to him, "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we Ruby?"  
The reaper was going to ask what she had in mind, but got the idea when she saw how Blake put her thighs on either side of the traps head and bent forward to take his dick into her mouth.

Seeing his sack of two walnuts left vulnerable Ruby wasted no time joining her, his cute balls felt nice and juicy in her palm, she couldn't but lick her lips before bringing her tongue to them.

Samuel's legs and head squirmed as the cute futa and slutty faunas worked their oral magic on his small sensitive organs, occasionally keeping him from licking at Blake's labia. Eventually he he got used to the sensations enough to keep his tongue at work as his pleasure throes hit him, he knew Blake enjoyed it judging by the soft moans that vibrated his shaft every so often.

Blake was enjoying herself of course, Samuel's cute cock took no effort to work and so she could alternate between pleasuring and teasing it, one moment she would swirl her tongue around the whole thing, then stop moving her lips all together and just lap at the tip, she would go from sucking on the glans like a piece of candy to slowing and agonizingly taking all three inches.

It was all too much for the trap, soon he moaned loudly and the girls felt his balls clench and his cock twitch.  
Blake let off and jerked him as Ruby continued licking and rubbing his sack, he couldn't see their faces from his position, but he felt their eyes on his junk and knew they were silently urging him to blow.  
He shut his eyes tight, bit his lip, gripped Blake's legs tightly, even clenching his asshole, anything to try to delay the inevitable, and maybe he got a two or three more seconds, but sure enough he gave in and trusted his hips up, letting out a yelp as he submitted to an extra strong ejaculation, spewing twice his normal load all over Blake's hand.

The next thing he knew he was snuggled between the two girls, a nice set of Bellaboobies and Ruby's rack pressing into him along with the reaper's sleep-boner. He smiled contently as he let himself drift back to dream land.

Unfortunately for Ruby, Peach still slapped her with extra work as punishment.

 **So...why is there so much love for RWBY futa anyways? I mean, Touhou literally only has one humanoid male(Who doesn't even appear in the fricking games), whereas RWBY has just as many males as females whose roles are just as prominent, yet I can only find like 4 or 5 Touhou futa fics besides my own, like...why?**


End file.
